Orange Plus Blue Equals ?
by The Manga Otaku
Summary: /AUTHOR'S NOTE/For those who I did not inform yet, I am rewriting this story ENTIRELY. Well, not really entirely but this story will be DELETED and a new story will be SUBMITTED. It's called PEACHY ORANGES. Please look out for it. :D
1. So What If I Get Seasick?

**Shia (author): Hello :) So notes to remember: let's say bold is a transition or my reminders and etc... **

**and italics are thoughts.**

**Fighting!* koreans do that action to encourage one another in dramas and mangas... although I didn't give a good mental image, read korean manhwa and you'll get it :D**

**I realized when I went back to re-read/ edit my story that I didn't explain the Harvest Goddess and Tree very much. If the readers didn't play Tree of Tranquility or Animal Parade, they wouldn't get it at all... I tried thinking of ways to explain it in the first chapter to make it fit in the story, but I couldn't come up with anything. It always came in awkwardly. So... I will explain in later chapters where I have a good opportunity, or look it up on google..? :D**

**I do not own Harvest Moon :D**

**This chapter was REWRITTEN!  
**

* * *

**Orange + Blue =?**

**Chapter 1- So What if I get seasick?**

**Angela POV**

"Angela~" Finn kind of sang.

I patted my pixie friend dressed in orange on the head. "Angela," Finn said. "When are you going to tell them about the prologue of this story?" He looked a little impatient. "They'll get bored!"

"Alright..." I answered. "I think it's better if I begin with a flashback..."

**-FLASHBACK-**

A young girl, with long brown hair that extended to the bottom of her spine, was trotting through the streets of New York, oblivious of the strange stares she received from passing people. After all, she was carrying a box that blocked her face and a handsome, green-haired boy was following timidly behind her, muttering. "You... you can see this?" He extended a hand into the air and orange sparkles erupted in the sky. It was orange fireworks that could be visible in the day. Unfortunately, no one looked up and noticed it.

"Yes I can," the girl replied. "What's the problem, Finn?"

"Umm... there's no problem..." Finn in human form murmured. "It's just that only pure-hearted people can see my magic."

"Magic?" Angela chirped excitedly. "Like rainbows and fairies?" She gasped. "And unicorns?"

"I'll explain to you after you help me deliver that box to the delivery incorporation." Finn pushed Angela through the crowded streets of New York.

"Okay!"

**...**

"So, who I am," Finn said after the waitress of the cafe was out of hearing range. "I am a Harvest Sprite, although I look like this. Right now, I put a magic covering around myself so that's how I appear human."

"That's why there's always orange ribbons surrounding you," Angela said, staring at the sparkly ribbons.

"Y-yeah. Anyways, I was sent by the Harvest Goddess of Castanet to find a pure-hearted individual who fit in specific requirements. Now that I am aware that you are a pure-hearted person, I need to find out if you fit the requirements," Finn said in a business way. "I shall give you a test." He pushed his hair back like Gill does. Then, he flicked a tiny orange grain at Angela's forehead. "That will detect lies. It is too small to be seen by the naked eye, and if you really would be the savior of the rainbow, you cannot lie. That will be on your forehead as long as I desire it to be. Typically, it would be taken off after you finish the mission as a hero."

Angela's eyes brightened. "I am going to be a savior of the rainbow? A hero?" The orange grain didn't shine or sparkle or do anything. It just... sat there.

"Yes you are," Finn replied, continuing to eye the orange grain. "So... answer truthfully now. That grain can detect even the smallest lie. Do you... like farming?"

"Hmm... I've always been kind of interested in it. I will give it my all if I can save lives just by farming. You need a hero to farm?" Angela asked.

Shocked that she caught on so quickly, Finn slowly nodded. "Yes..." He flicked his fingers again, and this time, orange glitters landed all over Angela and disappeared. "It seems..." Finn said after closing his eyes. "That you fit the requirements." Finn got down onto his knees. "Are you willing to save Waffle Island?"

All the customers of the cafe turned and looked at the two. "A proposal?" one asked excitedly.

"You should get up," Angela said. "A man getting on his knees hurts his pride."

"So are you going to help?" Finn asked.

"...I'll do my best."

...

"Angela~" (Harvest Sprite form) Finn called. Hurry, you're taking so long in the restroom! The boat will leave without us!"

"Okay, almost done..." Angela's voice replied behind the bathroom door. After waiting for a few moments, the door opened. "Phew, I feel so light-headed," Angela said, patting her self-barbered hair. Her long, beautiful hair that extended to the end of her back, was now reduced to a little below her shoulders. "What do you think, Finn?" she asked, flicking a strand of long hair off her shoulder.

"Why... why did you cut it?" Finn asked. After all, she looked much better with longer hair and it was badly cut.

"It'll get in the way of farm work, so I cut it at this length. Does it suit me?"

"... Not really."

"..."

"...What? Stop looking at me like that! As a Harvest Sprite, I can't tell white lies!"

"..."

"Angela! Don't leave without meee!"

**-End of flashback-**

Then, like it was disturbing me on purpose, the boat jerked. Everything seemed to turn gray, including the blue sky. "Urp…" I felt like I was going to throw up. I leaned against the railing and grabbed my stomach.

Finn looked at me and frowned. "Angela, you okay?" He flew over and felt my forehead. "No fever."

"It's getting worse," I replied. I cupped my hand over my mouth.

"I should have made you eat medicine before making you get on this ship…" Finn mumbled sadly. "I am such a bad Harvest Sprite."

"It's okay, Finn," I said. "I guess I was too mad at you insulting my hair that I forgot I get sea sick. It's all my fault..."

"I.. I'm sure they have remedies in town," Finn said while patting me. "So… don't kill the fishies!" _Geez, Finn, of course I won't pollute the water with my... barf.  
_

"We've arrived!" announced the captain, Pascal. The boat stopped and the dizziness halved. He tipped his hat at me. "Bye, Miss Angela. And welcome to Waffle Island." He turned around and walked back onto his ship.

I bowed. "Thank you!" Then, I whipped around to look at the town in front of me. It was very clean; not a single piece of garbage was seen, the buildings weren't rusty and were properly painted. It was also very organized. All the buildings were about the same size. I hated how in the city, buildings are all different sizes. It ruined the neatness! To me, at least. _I think I found my dream town _I thought. Now the only problem is whether I'll be accepted by the people here. I crossed my fingers. Finn and I made eye contact; he knew it was time to do the one-time-wish traditional to Waffle Island (at least 50 years ago).

He flew in front of me and put his hand on top of mine and we both closed our eyes_. Please let me meet and make great friends_ I wished.

"Please help Angela restore the Harvest Goddess's power," Finn wished aloud.

Then, we both opened our eyes, jumped (I did, Finn just flew higher) and pumped our fists in the air. "Fighting!*"

I totally forgot about my seasickness due to the excitement and looked left. There was a fisherman fishing and fished a huge fish! The beach behind him was beautiful; the water sparkled in the morning sun. There were little pink seashells on the shore! I looked to my right expecting to see something equally as awesome. However, what I saw was a smirking person ...and a fishery behind him. He had peach (?) -colored hair and violet eyes. The color is hard to describe… it was light orange yet pink. I forgot about looking around town before going to the Town Hall. Embarrassment rushed across my face and all I thought about was whether he saw it or not.

"Did… you see?" I asked.

He smiled innocently and tilted his head slightly to the left. "Nothing," and added a few coughs after it.

"Really?" I asked.

"Oh yes," he replied, coughing (although it sounded a little fake)

"Are you sick?" I asked. "You are coughing!" _Perhaps he coughs weird like Minnie..._

"I guess I am," he replied.

"Then," I said grabbing his wrist. "Let's go to the clinic. I saw it while I was looking around…" I dragged him towards the direction of the clinic. When I looked back, I saw him snickering, but holding it in. What? I am just bringing a stranger to a clinic because he's sick.

**...**

"He's in perfect health," said Irene, the old lady at the clinic.

I was dumbfounded. "What? He said he was sick….. ?"

Finn patted my back. "You didn't realize? I thought you were smarter than that. You were T-R-I-C-K-E-D."

I turned to the boy. The corner of his mouth creeped higher and higher. _So he lied?_ "Don't play tricks on the new girl, Chase," Irene said. She was stifling a laugh too!

I puffed out my cheeks. "Geez! I am leaving!" I reached for the door.

Finn popped out of nowhere. "Wait! Angela, I thought you needed a remedy for seasickness!" Finn reminded me. I totally forgot but now, I felt like throwing up again. _Thanks, Finn._

"I am sorry, Angela," he said in a small voice.

Chase laughed even harder now and I wanted to turn around to tell him it's not that funny. I did, but before I could say anything, "URP" Oh. That was last night's dinner.

There was a moment of silence. _He's definitely going to be mad_ I thought. I looked up at Chase (with lots of courage!). He gave me the death glare and he looked like he was about to murder me. _Knew it. I shouldn't have hoped._ "YOU!" he shouted, pointing at me. I've never seen anyone get so angry._ B-but I have a reason!_

"..S-so what if I get seasick?" I replied. _Oh no. It just slipped out. I wanted to reword it and say 'I am sorry for getting seasick.' This is one of the times you make a typo and want to fix it, but you realize you are out of erasers. Ugh. Great timing._

He gave an even scarier death glare. _EEK! So scary!_

"I AM SORRY!" I bowed very a lot lower than usual, and did it several times too. I bravely looked up at his face. If this was a scene from the animes, he would be cherry-red, cross-hurts all over his peach-colored head, and steam coming from his ears and nostrils. This is reality, so he didn't have that. My point is, he didn't look like he was going to forgive me. Ever.

* * *

**Shia: -sigh- This looked so much longer on word... (Why do they have to make the text so small? T^T)**

**-Rereads- The beginning is so boring! :O  
**


	2. Yes, I Am Younger Than I Look

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 2- Yes I Am Younger Than I Look**

**Angela POV**

He didn't look like he was going to forgive me. Ever. _Well, I have to try to make things better, _I thought. I took out my pink bunny handkerchief and started wiping the puke off his apron.

"YOU! DON'T TOUCH ME! Y-" he screamed at me.

"Chase!" Irene barked. "Be nice to new people. I am sure she didn't do it on purpose." She glanced at me and smiled. Phew, old lady to the rescue, for now. I get to live one minute longer! "I will spray you both with orange-scented air fresheners." She emphasized orange. I looked at Chase's face. It brightened up just a tiiiny bit. I guess he likes oranges.

He noticed I was staring at him and gave me another death glare. He also mouthed, "You are going to die later." I looked at Finn. _The Harvest Goddess didn't answer my prayer. _

"…S-she's weakening. She will answer your prayers when you restore her powers!" Finn replied enthusiastically. _Mhm. By that time I am already dead meat._

"Close your eyes," Irene told us. Then, she sprayed air fresheners at us. I grabbed Chase's apron again and wiped some more off. Most of it fell onto his feet. Oops. Angry, he took off his apron and threw it at me, thankfully the puke-side was up so it didn't touch my face.

"Keep it or throw it away, I don't care. Just don't appear before me again!" he shouted at me. _This is a small island, so we will be seeing each other a lot,_ I thought. _Finn, follow him. I need to deliver a clean apron to his house later so I won't appear before him._

Finn flew out the door after Chase. I was afraid he was going to squish Finn when he slammed the door closed. Thankfully, he didn't. "Irene," I said. "Do you have a mop?" She ran to the back of the clinic to (possibly) get a mop. For half an hour, I helped Irene clean the mess. I barfed only on Chase and the floor so I was totally clean. I also smelled like oranges! After mopping the area of ewwiness and anything five feet near it, I decided I was done. Irene gave me a remedy she made herself to cure the seasickness.

"Use it if this happens again," she said. "You don't want to anger random people. Worse, you don't want to anger people with short temper like Chase." She looked at me sadly. "It will take a while to earn his forgiveness and a second to anger him. Some young boys on this island are like that too. Be kind, okay?" Irene said. "I hope I gave you good advice."

I bowed as low as I bowed to Chase. "Thank you so much!" Irene smiled. When I was outside the clinic, I walked towards the map on the port. I saw a trashcan and threw the bunny handkerchief in the trash. First, it was covered with puke. (it will make me smell bad) and it was given to me by _him_. I wasn't going to keep it for a while anyway.

Chase POV

_Unbelievable! How can a person puke on someone else just because you were laughed at? I got laughed at by Yolanda millions of times and I didn't puke on her apron and feet. Besides, with her stupidity, of course a person would laugh. If you didn't laugh_ _at that, you have problems! Her confused expression, how she dumbly believed everything I said, and her priceless reaction after she found out a year later were all hilarious. I didn't think anyone this age would fall from something like that._ "Is she mental?" I wondered aloud. When I reached home, I thought, _should I go take a bath first? _Then I looked at my feet and shoes. It was covered with that girl's puke. No way am I walking into the house dirtying my floor with disgusting feet. So I decided to wash my feet with the hose and bucket I use to water my orange tree. I stuck my foot into the bucket full of clean water and started scrubbing. "AISH*! That warm, gross feeling is still on my feet! It won't come off!" I scrubbed my other foot. I could still feel it and smell it_. I must wash my feet_ _again_, I thought. I dumped the dirty water into a bush and refilled it with water. I scrubbed my feet again. It was still there. Annoyed, I threw the bucket at the bush and stomped inside. "I must bathe my feet in tomato juice," I murmured to myself.

Angela POV

Finn told me where Chase's house was, and what happened when he was observing Chase. Now it was my turn to laugh at him. _I wonder where he will get his tomatoes to make his bath of tomato juice._ It was five-forty now, and it's been eight hours and forty-five minutes since I set foot on this island. Interesting things happened in these eight hours and forty-five minutes.

First of all, I arrived at nine, I was tricked(?) by and man named Chase and took him to the clinic because he said he had a cold! I had motion sickness so I accidentally threw up on him. He "gave" me his apron before storming out of the clinic. I kept it and decided to wash it for him because it was blue. (Summary of Chapter 1)

** -Flashback- (I LOVE flashbacks **** )**

_I walked into the Town Hall (I left the apron outside somewhere in the bushes where no one would smell it) and saw a young man with gold hair and a woman behind a long desk. They looked up at me from their paperwork and stared. "Umm.. Nice to meet you." I bowed. "Where's the bathroom? I have to wash my hands." I am so stupid. The first thing I say to people is 'where's the bathroom…' _

_The brown-haired woman smiled and said, "The restroom is upstairs on the left." I smiled and walked up the stairs._

"_I forgot to introduce myself," the woman said as I walked down the stairs. "I am Elie." She faced the gold-haired guy who didn't look up from his paperwork after I walked in. "Gill, introduce yourself!"_

_Gill looked up at me and said, "I am named Gill." He looked down at his paperwork again. Elie looked like she was about to bring Hephaestus's hammer on Gill. _

"_I am here…" I said, saving Gill's life. "to see the mayor."_

_Gill looked up, suddenly interested. "Why?"_

"_The brochure…" _

_Gill smirked. "You actually believed all of it was true? Including the part about the rainbows?"_

_I blushed and looked down. "Well this is interesting," Gill said. "Father is upstairs in the library." He got up from his desk and walked up the stairs. Elie looked shocked. I was still staring at Elie's priceless face when Gill said, "So are you coming or not?" he was already on the second floor. I ran up the stairs. _

_Mayor Hamilton was a round and short man. Even I was taller than him (Yay!)! He was in the library sorting books when Gill brought me in. "Father, there was actually someone who responded to your brochure," Gill said, clearly amused. _

_Hamilton jumped up and grabbed both of my hands. "Are you interested in farming?" His eyes were sparkling. The back of my head started to sweat. _

"_A… little," I replied. I came here because Finn begged me and farming seemed a little more interesting than sitting in front of a computer designing computer chips. I also wanted to get away from him… and him too… _

"_Weeeeeell you will be more interested when you find out that the house and land will be free of tax! For a year and a half!" Hamilton raised his arms. "FREE!" _

_Gill's jaw dropped. "Town Hall is already poor as it is-"_

"_Uh uh uh uh uh, my son," Hamilton said, shaking his finger. "I asked you if someone came, it would be free of charge for a year and a half. No one wants to be a farmer nowadays." Hamilton put on the saddest face he had. "So," He started smiling again. "if they actually came, the land and house would be free!" Hamilton turned to Gill. "I asked for your permission and you just smirked and said 'Sure. No one is going to come anyway.'" _

"_That's when you put something in my juice!" Gill shouted. _

"_So which house do you want?" Hamilton asked, ignoring Gill and turning to me. "The house near the town, the one near the beach, or the house on the hill?"_

"_Definitely the house on the hill!" I shouted excited. I caught myself. "Oops… I got too excited." To my surprise, Gill chuckled in his fist. _

"_The house has already been built, so all you need is the key…" Hamilton searched all his pockets and found no key. _

_Then, Elie came in and said, "Mayor, your keys are here." She held out three keys, each labeled 'hill,' 'town,' or 'beach.' Hamilton took the key labeled 'hill' and waved goodbye. _

"_I hope will like Waffle Town!" I waved goodbye to Hamilton, Gill, and Elie and looked at a map I found the library. _

**-Fast forward to house-**

_The first thing I saw when I arrived at my house was five suitcases stacked on top of each other and a note. It said:_

_Dear Miss Angela,_

_You seemed to have forgotten your five suitcases in your cabin this morning. Therefore, I, also the delivery man, lugged your luggage up that hill and seemed to have beaten you to your new house. You must be wondering how I know which one is your house. Apparently, as I walked to the Town Hall, I saw you going to the Maple Lake District. I asked the Mayor where your house was and I brought your luggage and strangely, you weren't home. So, I wrote a note. I think you may have gotten lost, and I am concerned because there is an old map in the library that is about 100 years old, and our roads changed. So, if you happened to be carrying a map with a location called Chocolate Residence, I am glad you were able to read this note. Amitoufou.*  
_

_ Sincerely, Pascal_

_I really was carrying the map, so that explained how I got lost. I lugged my 5 suitcases inside and looked around at my new home. _

_The house was in an unexpectedly good condition, with no spider webs, leaks, etc. It was clean and furnished. I had a brown bed, pillow, and covers, a plain table with checkered tablecloth, four chairs, a single bedside table, a counter, a sink, and bathroom. The first thing I did when I arrived at my new house was wash the apron. I do not want to make enemies with people, especially on the first day. Especially since this isn't New York. This island is small so everyone knows each other… I sighed as I continued scrubbing._

**-Fast forward-**

_I unpacked most of my luggage and after I was done, it gave off a very homely atmosphere; I picked wild flowers and put them in a used jar and put the used jar in the middle of the table, I placed a lamp and family photo on the bedside table (from my luggage), placed all my pots and pans on the stove, put all my utensils in the drawers, ingredients in the refrigerator, etc. Satisfied, I went outside to look at my field. _

**-End of Flashback (D:)**

I cleared a fourth of the land Mayor Hamilton gave me and planted seeds. If you look at the remaining uncleared parts of the field, you would think its part of the forest. There are boulders and pine trees growing on my field. I know it is my field because there are boundary posts at the corners of the field. I found them behind boulders and pine trees. No wonder the land and run-down house was free of tax for the first year and a half. It is hard to live in! I only managed to clear out one-forth because it was only covered by simple weeds. The weeds died to the wrath of my sickle!

After I cleared a forth of my farmland, I felt tired and didn't want to do anything anymore. I sat on a boulder and Finn and I exchanged stories. He told me on the way to my farmland (which I named Leafie Ranch/Farm) he saw a girl with green hair and red glasses read a book while walking and trip over a rock and fell on her face. Like it happened often, she got up and didn't even bother to wipe the dirt off her cheek. Finn did it for her, even though she didn't see him and was too busy reading her book and didn't notice. I was telling him how I bought seeds from Soufflé Farm. I also told him how I washed the apron three times and washed my hands three times after that. Finn and I were chatting until a girl with blonde hair and emerald eyes sneaked up behind me. "Boo!" she exclaimed.

"EEK!" I screamed and I fell off the boulder, and face planted the soil. I get scared so easily it's annoying. When I am ninety, I am going to die from heart attack for sure.

"Oh sorry, sorry," she said. She had a southern accent. She wore a short mini-skirt and brown knee-high boots. Let's just say it was a cowgirl out fit. "Hey…" she said. "Are you the new girl?"

"Yes…?"

"Lucky! Come to the bar with me," she said. "We made a bet that the person who brings the new girl first gets a free drink! Of course you get one too!"

I hesitated. The bar? Alcohol? I am only twenty and I can't drink yet… She stared at me. It seemed like she noticed the hesitation on my face. "What? You look done with your chores, sitting there laughing by yourself." _Did I look like a loner to her?_ "So come on! My name is Kathy, by the way. My dad owns the Sundae Bar. We serve food there too!" I was kind of hungry… On cue, my stomach growled. Finn started to laugh. A smile grew on Kathy's face. "We have delicious food cooked by our chef- you'll love it!" she exclaimed excitedly while grabbing my wrist. She dragged me through the Maple Lake District and to Waffle Town. The Sundae Bar was the first and the biggest building when we walked in to Waffle Town. Above the door, there was a huge sign that said, "Sundae Inn."

"Sundae Inn?" I asked. "I thought this was the Sundae Bar."

Kathy let go of my wrist. "Newcomers always get these two mixed up. From 9 am to 5 pm, it is the Sundae Inn. From 6pm to 12am, it is the Sundae Bar. Unfortunately, the sign never changes. I wish it would, though. We sell different things and newcomers and travelers get confused," Kathy explained. She turned and pushed open the two doors with all her strength and shouted, "I BROUGHT THE NEWCOMERRRRR! THE FREE DRINK IS MI-" The door ricocheted off the wall and slammed back into her face. "Ouch!" Kathy shouted. I heard the people inside laugh at Kathy.

"This girl has a lot of energy," Finn commented. I laughed and nodded in agreement. Kathy rubbed her nose and pushed open the doors a lot lighter this time. The two doors just touched the walls and stayed there.

The man at the counter who was polishing a cup spoke in a deep voice. "So is your nose okay, Kathy?" He looked exactly like Santa Claus, but in brown and angry face.

Kathy grumbled. "Yeah, does it look okay?" Kathy asked sarcastically in a loud voice. The people sitting at the tables turned back to their drink or food or friend or whatever. It seemed like the interesting part just ended. I guess Kathy and her dad argue like that everyday. However, Kathy didn't add more and said, "This is Angela, the newcomer!" She grabbed my arm and waved it. Everyone turned and stared. I turned bright red.

I bowed and said in a louder voice than I usually speak with, "Good evening. My name is Angela. From today on, I am going to be a farmer in the Caramel District."

There was a moment of silence. I was starting to get worried if I said or did the wrong thing. _I know only the Japanese bow like that. No one else in my hometown bowed, but I felt like I was a bit different from everyone else. It didn't bother them, and I hope these people are not bothered by this. Did I say it too loudly? Do I have something on my face? Is my hair that horrible?_ "Angela, you are being too negative," Finn said while patting my shoulder.

An old man broke the silence by saying, "Finally someone polite moves in!" Then he turned to another old man and continued what ever he was doing before. Most people did the same.

A blue-haired middle-aged man (is that color, like natural?) exclaimed to his friend, "A new farmer? More food for us!"

His friend chucked and replied, "2 farms and only 1 ranch… sigh… more pressure on my business."

I let out a sigh of relief. They don't think I am weird! Kathy smiled and grabbed me by the arm. "Dad!" she yelled as she dragged me to the back of the shop to the angry Santa Claus guy. "It's the newcomer! So where's my free drink?" she demanded.

Her dad frowned and said, "It's not really fair because only you and Maya don't work all day."

Kathy frowned back and put her hands on her hips. "I brought her anyway so where's my free drink?"

Kathy's dad ignored her and turned to me. His face was really scary. _He probably is a nice person_ I thought. _I am still scared though._ I bowed. "Nice to meet you too," he laughed. "I am Hayden, owner of this bar. Since it's your first time here, Kathy will get you seated."

While Kathy was leading me to my seat, she was give her dad dirty looks. "So what would you like to drink?" she asked RIGHT after she handed me the menu. I wish she gave me time to read the menu. "I recommend the grape cocktail or the rice cocktail. They are both sweet and I like the rice cocktail a lot. If you prefer a more strong taste, you should order the coconut cocktail. The raspberry cocktail-"

"Um!" I cut her off. "Could I have a… grape juice?"

"Sure! Grape cocktail- wait what? Grape JUICE? Juice? Are you a kid or something? Grape cocktails are cool. Do you have something against cocktails? Are you-"

"I am underage…." I protested softly.

Kathy stared at me in disbelief. "Underage?" she asked loudly. "How old are you?"

"Twenty," I stuttered.

Kathy's jaw dropped. "You are that young?"

_Jeez. She didn't have to yell. Everyone is staring again. _

"Angela, you stand out a lot," Finn said to me. _It's not like I want the attention._

* * *

***Amitoufou is a phrase to bless someone/or yourself, I think**

**I do not own Harvest Moon.**_  
_


	3. Nice To Meet You Again, I am Angela

** Author's Note!: Because I had technical issues (skitsophraniac- my savior) I went back and edited my two previous chapters. There was no significant change in Chapter 1, just some fixed grammar issues, etc. However, I advise you to go back and re-read Chapter 2, because it became a 3,500 word document, and it used to be... like 2,000... **  
**The story didn't change dramatically, but I made Gill a more significant character than I originally planned. Though the "new and updated" Chapter 2 is pretty much Angela meeting Gill for the first time... You don't have to re-read it xD**

***I don't know if you call it a 'leaf' of cabbage... but I think you get what I mean... (hopefully)**

****I am not sure if you can "harvest a seed from a pepper and plant it, and pepper berries will come out." Let's say you can do it in this story :)**

**- March 30th, 2011**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 3- Nice To Meet You Again, I am Angela**

**Chase POV**

I was cooking in the kitchen of the bar when Kathy slammed open the doors and hit herself with them. "Ouch!" I heard her shout outside. Heh, she's so comical. She pushed open the doors so much lighter the second time and proceeded to demand her drink from her father. Hayden looked back at me and made a signal to me to make a rice cocktail for Kathy. I was about to make it until a timid girl's voice announced that her name was Angela and she was a farmer. Wait… could it be the girl that barfed on me? I turned and looked. It was! I thought I told her to not appear before me… Then I realized she didn't see me. There were lots of pots and pans that were in the way. Hopefully she won't notice me and not bother my work.

I already have someone troublesome bothering my work.

"CHAAAASE! (heart)"_ Speak of the devil… It's gross seeing her putting hearts in her sentences. I don't understand why she keeps on bugging me when I am working._ _Now there is one more troublesome person (barf woman), I might become crazy._

"What do you want, Maya?" I rolled my eyes and turned my head to face the blonde girl with a frilly pink dress.

"Could you make a Yam Cake for meee?" Maya asked, with puppy eyes, hopping. Her pigtails looked like bunny ears for split seconds. Not that it was cute. (bleh)

"No way," I said as I turned back to the fried rice I was making. "If you want it so much, order it with money. Your parents give you an allowance, right?" I threw the rice in the air with my pan to flip it.

Maya pouted. "But Chase…"

"Go talk to the new girl or something," I snapped.

"But the new girl-" Maya started to protest.

"You are that young?" Kathy yelled. That caused Maya to stop what she was saying and looked in the direction of Kathy and barf woman with great curiosity.

I heard Angela murmur in a small voice and turning red. Everyone in the bar was staring at her; I guess someone shy like her would react that way. There was a sparkle in Maya's eyes. She's really curious about their discussion. I was trying to add the perfect seasonings of my fried rice when Maya gasped. That distracted me. I added a little more salt than normal. _What now? I hope she ruined my fried rice for a good reason. _ "She's only twenty years old!" Maya whispered loudly. It was more of a raspy sound. _Twenty?_

Actually, Maya was twenty years old herself, but she was the youngest marriage candidate. Bo, Perry, and Gray are all fifteen or fourteen. I am pretty sure you have to be at least sixteen to get married. _Wait, barf woman is only twenty years old? The way she bows and stuff doesn't seem like actions of a twenty year old. What happened to college? Argh. Why am I wondering?_ Maya ran over to barf woman's table to join the conversation. "So your name is Angela?" Maya asked. For some reason she was jumping with excitement. What's wrong with her? Barf woman nodded. "Where did you come from? Why are you here? You're a farmer, right? Did you leave home?" You can tell Maya is very nosy.

"Whoa, Maya. Hold your horses," Kathy interrupted. There was a little sign of relief on barf woman's face. "You should ask a question one at a time. Since I was here first, I get to ask first!" Kathy pulled out a chair and sat next to barf woman. "Let's chat!"

Maya puffed out her cheeks and tried to look cute. "Weren't you supposed to take her order?" She pulled out another seat in front of barf woman.

Kathy crossed her arms and frowned at Maya. She turned to barf woman and said, "Angela doesn't look like she wants to eat yet. Riiiiight Angela?" Barf woman nodded, sweating.

"That's not fair!" Maya exclaimed. "You were giving her the death look!"

Kathy ignored Maya and asked Angela, "So Angela, what brings you here to Waffle Island?"

"Oh, um…" Barf woman glanced at both Kathy and Maya. "…"

Maya started getting impatient even though she only waited for ten seconds. "I am growing old here! Tell us!"

Barf woman looked down and stared at her shoes like it was suddenly very interesting. "… You won't laugh, right?"

"Depends on what it is," Kathy said honestly.

"Geez, Kathy! You were supposed to say no! I won't laugh, I promise!" Maya insisted.

Barf woman grabbed her napkin and started folding it. "Well… in the city hall of New York, I saw an advertisement…" Maya's eyes were widening with interest. Barf woman folded her napkin several times before continuing. "It was an ad about cheap farming land…." She creased her folds. "I thought the city was stuffy and wanted to move to the countryside…. So I quit my previous job and came here with all my savings…." She looked up at Maya and Kathy. In her hands was a perfectly folded paper- I mean napkin crane. "…."

"Continue?" Maya said.

"End of story…?" Barf woman replied. She sounded like she was asking a question even though she was replying!

"That's it?" Kathy asked. Barf woman nodded.

Maya stood up abruptly and pushed her chair in. She crossed her arms and frowned. "That was boring. You disappointed me, youngster!" She stomped back to the kitchen. _Ugh. Time to bother me again._ Kathy continued, "So you just came here after looking at a poster and brochure?" She started to laugh. "Ahahaha! You believed that there really would be rainbows here but you found none?" Kathy laughed hysterically. "Sorry…" she said, trying to suppress her laughter. Barf woman looked down and looked like she was murmuring "You should you wouldn't laugh…." Like that, Kathy said, "You're so gullible," while giggling.

I wish Maya went back. Knowing Maya, she really wants to join that conversation. She also needs to learn manners from someone her age, and I don't want her here to bother my work. Why is she trying so hard to stay near me? I sighed. "What Chase?" Maya asked me, looking up at me, trying to look cute. She came closer to my face. "Are you tired? Do you need a massage?" That sent shivers down my spine.

I pushed her away. "Go away. Your breath smells." Her jaw was wide open. Then she ran out of the kitchen, ready to cry a lake of tears.

"WAHHHHH!" Maya ran to her mom. Looks like she won't be bothering me for a while. Okay, so Kathy is talking to barf woman, and Maya is crying a lake. Looks like I am going to have to deliver the food. I picked up the fried rice and walked out of the kitchen. The person who ordered the fried rice was sitting quite close to barf woman and Kathy. When she smelled it, her stomach growled _very_ loudly. How did I know? Because she was jet red after that and fiddling with her napkin crane. She makes it obvious it's her. Kathy jumped up, prepared to take her order.

As I entered the kitchen, I heard her say, "Two omelets. One for now and one for tomorrow's breakfast!" Without delay, I started making the omelets. I threw two eggs, salt, pepper, and water into the bowl and proceeded to beat the combination.

Kathy shouted through the window in the kitchen, "Two omelets and a grape juice! Hurry! The customer is hungry!" I rolled my eyes. I knew that. Omelets are easy. I can finish this very quickly. I poured the mix onto the frying pan and let it cook. I placed a few leaves* of cabbage in the middle and folded it. The omelet was finished in less than three minutes. I was reaching for the ingredients for the second omelet when Maya stormed into the kitchen, obviously recovering faster than usual.

She looked like she was going to bother me again, judging by her facial expression. I beat the eggs and said, "There's an order of grape juice. That's easy enough. You make it." I saw Maya pout from the corner of my eye. I didn't face her. "You DO know how to make it, right?"

Maya puffed out her cheeks, red with anger. "Yes I can! I am not THAT horrible of a cook! Hmph!" _I would be very baffled if you really couldn't do it_ I thought. She gave me one more not-scary-at-all glare and faced the mixer. I was flipping the egg to cook it when I saw Maya with the corner of my eye throwing ingredients into the mixer. It's not that it was wrong but it doesn't seem like she likes cooking that much. If she doesn't have enthusiasm for it, why do her parents and grandma have to make me teach her? Then, that's when I noticed she was adding a white powdery thing in the mix of grapes. I am pretty sure the sugar was in a bag… not in a glass bottle of…Oh my goddess. Maya was adding SALT in grape juice!

"Hey Maya!" I shouted. She is not ruining Sundae Bar's reputation. No. Freaking. Way. I glared at her and shouted, "YOU'RE PUTTING SALT INTO THE GRAPE JUICE!"

Maya flinched. She turned her head and saw my probably-very-horrifying-face, whimpered and started crying _again_. She covered her face and spun around to run out of the kitchen _again._ However, because she couldn't see where she was going, she ran right into the tray wine bottles. Shoot. Those break! I abandoned the omelet and ran to save the tray. I saved several, but two crashed and made a mess. I placed the wine bottles I caught on the counter and glared at Maya. Maya wasn't looking at me. I guess she was expecting my glare and stared at her shoes. With her head down, she stepped over her mess and ran in the direction of her mom. She bumped into someone on the way out. "Eek!" Wait… I know that scream.

"Angela!" Maya frowned. "Out of the way." With her head down, Maya briskly walked out of the kitchen. I saw barf woman look sad while glancing at Maya's back. I also noticed that she had her rucksack strung on her back. She looked in my direction and spotted the burnt omelet on the pan. Well sorry; I was cleaning up Maya's mess!

"The omelet!" she exclaimed. She stepped over the spilled wine and moved the burnt omelet on a clean plate. Barf woman unzipped her backpack and took out two eggs, a bottle of salt, a bottle of pepper, and a few cabbage leaves.* _Why does she have those kind of things in her backpack? _She "borrowed" some butter and oil and spread it on the pan. Next, cracked both eggs in one hand… and beat the mix as quickly as I did. She poured the mix in the gently and smoothly onto the frying pan. She placed the bowl gently in the sink. She placed the cabbage leaves* in the center of the omelet and folded it expertly using her spatula. Not only that, she turned the omelet carefully. She had as much skill and technique as I did! Her completed omelet was as pro-looking as mine! Using the spatula, she scooted the burnt blob on the side and gently placed her completed omelet on the plate. She turned and faced me with her omelet in her hand. "You clean slow, Chase," she said, half-laughing.

I scoffed. "I am a cook, not some lowly janitor." I gave her my death glare. "Don't steal my job." I proceeded to wipe the floor. From the corner of my eye, I saw her look sad, not scared. That's strange. Maya always looked scared after I death glare her.

"I… wasn't," she insisted quietly with her head down. "When the wine bottles crashed, the customers in the bar were shocked. They seemed scared to go into the kitchen to help you so I came in to help…." She raised her head at stared at me in the eyes. "Of course the owners of the bar- Hayden and Kathy were about to rush over, but Hayden had to attend to something else and Kathy had to take an order." She paused and looked away. "She'll be here soon." She was turning pink! Before I could say anything about it, Yolanda, my teacher, came in.

"You made that omelet, right?" she asked, pointing at the omelet in barf woman's hand.

"Yes," barf woman squeaked.

Yolanda reached for two spoons from the cabinet. She cut a piece off of my omelet with her spoon and took a bite. Her face brightened. "Excellent as usual, Chase." _Of course_. I crossed my arms and looked at barf woman.

"Um…" barf woman started to say.

Yolanda held up her hand and drank a glass of water. She used the second spoon to take a bite of barf woman's omelet. Yolanda's eyes widened. "Angela… your omelet is… different." She is unusually nice today. If Yolanda thought my dish tasted bad, she would tell me immediately. "It has a stronger taste than Chase's." Yolanda looked at the salt and pepper bottles, and said, "Is it because of your ingredients?"

"Yes!" barf woman replied. "I used Italian Sea Salt, fresh homemade butter, fresh eggs, and pink peppercorn pepper." She looked up at Yolanda and me. "I know I am not very pro to make a dish with special ingredients…." She rubbed the back of her head.

Yolanda's jaw dropped. "Where did you buy your ingredients, especially the pink peppercorn? It's rare!"

"I got the red berries from a friend…" She blushed while saying this. "He taught me how to **harvest seeds from the berry and plant them…** It took me a long time to hand-grind them, because I couldn't grind them using the mill or something like that because it's too soft…" She looked up. "Sorry, I got off-topic."

Yolanda eyed barf woman's omelet. "No, it's okay. By the way, I think you are quite skilled in cooking. Your omelet looks very nice and I could tell the ingredients were well blended even though you finished the omelet in less than three minutes. I think your omelet tasted better than Chase's."

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Chase snapped at the last comment. _Better than me/Chase?_ They both thought "It's her/my ingredients not her/my skill!" Chase and Angela shouted in unison.

Chase glared at Angela. "Don't steal my line, barf woman!"

"Chase!" Yolanda barked. "_Angela_ was being very modest saying that the same time as you. You should be more respectful and caring to someone younger and less experienced than you." She emphasized _Angela_ on purpose.

"Less experienced?" Chase asked with a scowl. "Didn't you _just_ say that barf woman's omelet was better than mine?" Although it was hard to see it, there was a sparkle in his eye.

"I just said it tasted better, not she was better than you, Chase. Besides, you don't always have to be number one," Yolanda replied, crossing her arms. "And what's with you and the name 'barf woman'? You've been calling her that ever since you've met."

"She barfed on me," Chase grumbled.

"And I apologized," Angela insisted. "I will introduce myself again. Nice to meet you _again_, my name is Angela." She held out her hand, giving Chase a face insisting him to shake it.

Chase turned away, nose high. "I am not touching those hands, _Angela_." He glared at Yolanda, and said, "Happy now?"

Yolanda smiled and nodded. "Yes, I am happy. I am thinking of hiring Angela, and co-workers need to get along, well after you come back from your trip, that is."

Maya, who had been eavesdropping, jumped put of nowhere and shouted, "Chase is leaving?"

Chase face palmed himself and growled, "Yolanda…. I told you not to say anything!" He pointed at Maya. "Look at her!" Maya was bawling into her mother's arms.

"Don't leave, Chaaaaaaaaaase!" she shouted. Everyone in the bar knew that he was going to leave now. Chase made a face that looked exactly like this. -.-

"Well," Yolanda shrugged. "Since everyone knew already, let's tell everyone. Why do you want to hide it in the first place?" Chase grumbled. It seemed like he had no reason to keep it a secret from everyone. "Chase is- Be quiet, Maya!" Yolanda barked at her granddaughter. Maya zipped her mouth immediately and listened. "Chase will be leaving in two weeks, on the fifteenth. He will be going for a special competition at a culinary school. He will be gone for half a year. He will also learn new techniques, and he might possibly bring back a trophy." She eyed Maya. "He might come back with good yam recipes, so you should just let him go." Maya brightened and skipped upstairs happily. Yolanda sighed at her granddaughter and turned to Angela and Chase. "Angela, I can handle the Inn shift, but I can't possibly work all day. Usually, Chase here works at the bar at night, but I've grown old and I can't cook for the bar." She glanced at Kathy and said, "Well, Kathy's a good cook, but she's already quite busy being a waitress, and you can't possibly rely on Maya to wait tables -especially since Chase wouldn't be there- and she works during the day. Colleen cleans the used rooms of the Inn, Jake handles financial things… everyone would be very busy!" Yolanda stared at Angela hard in the eyes. "Please help us."

"Um… I don't know if I'll be helpful…" Angela replied.

"Pfft, of course you won't," Chase said.

Yolanda glared at Chase and gave him the you-are-going-to-die-later look. Chase looked away and turned to get the mop. "Please?" Yolanda begged. Chase made a scowling sound and wiped the spill with the mop.

Angela bit her lip. "I'll try."

Yolanda jumped in glee and hugged Angela. "You saved my life! Will you come back tomorrow night at 6pm so I can tell you where things are and stuff?" Angela nodded and smiled. Yolanda reminded her a little of her deceased grandmother. Yolanda handed Angela her omelet and said, "You're pretty hungry, aren't you? You should start eating." On cue, Angela's stomach growled very loudly. Yolanda chuckled. "Go back to your seat and start eating. I am sorry, but it's cold now. Do you want me to reheat it?" Angela shook her head, smiling in thanks. Yolanda returned the smile and said, "I'll wrap the other one for you."

-After Angela ate like a turtle….-

Angela stood up and picked up her dirty plate and fork. She placed them gently in the sink and waved at Chase. "Hmph."

"See you tomorrow, Chase!" Angela walked out of the kitchen and bowed when Yolanda walked by. She walked towards the door and said "hi" to Kathy. Carrying the omelet Chase made, she exited the Sundae Bar. Outside, Finn flew out of her rucksack and took a big breath of fresh air.

"PAH!" He exclaimed. "It was getting to be very hard to breathe in there! And you didn't let me out!" The little orange fairy crossed his arms and pouted. "For the last time, I am a Harvest Sprite!"

**Angela's POV**

"Even if you are a 'Harvest Sprite,' it would be even weirder if you saw someone's rucksack zipper open even when the owner didn't reach back there," I said. I certainly do not want people thinking I am a ghost or something.

"Still! I thought you liked me! You were about to suffocate me in your rucksack! That rucksack is the worst place to die! I need to save the Harvest Goddess for I am the Great Harvest Sprite, Finn!" He waved his arms and looked a little angry.

"Harvest Sprite?" asked a familiar voice.

I whipped around. No one should be able to hear Finn talking…

Standing about fifteen feet away from us was Gill, holding a book in one hand with his mouth slightly open. Behind him, the night sky was dark blue and millions of stars were all over the sky. Although the sky was so beautiful and there was a full moon, I couldn't enjoy the scenery for more than five seconds and wondered how Gill could see Harvest Sprites. If he could see them, how come he didn't help the Harvest Goddess?


	4. BoyFairy Meets Girl

**Shia: I feel so sad! Chase didn't appear at ALL in this chapter! Argh.. this looks like a Gill x Angela fanfiction right now. -.-**  
**It's not that i hate Gill. I like him too, but this story is not going how I originally it planned it to be... (cries) Soon, I will have to change the story's title to "Gold Plus Blue Equals?" I would also have to change my summary! (NOOO MY STORIES NEVER LISTEN TO MEEEE)**

**I think I caused some confusion: In an earlier chapter I said "him... and him too." The bunny handkerchief guy and the person Angela expects Chase to see at the competition in New York are two different people. **

***Pinocchio! :D **

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 4- Boy/Fairy Meets Girl**

**Angela's POV**

How can he see Finn? He clearly… or he heard me... (mental happy face) I said 'Harvest Sprite' or something along those lines, so he must have heard me! "Oh, it's something I made up, so ignore my rambling," I replied as quickly as possible.

Gill's eye brow arched. "So what is he?" he asked, pointing at Finn. I felt a huge sweat drop on the back of my head. "A puppet with no strings?"

"I am no-!" Finn started to protest.

"You better not tell a lie or your nose will get longer*."

Finn was extremely quiet, unlike his usual self. Finn's dead silence made me feel uncomfortable, and I followed his silence. The two of us stared intently at Gill, waiting for him to say something. Like he was reading us like books, he said, "It's getting late. Let's continue this conversation tomorrow. Come to the Town Hall after it closes tomorrow."

"I can't!" I replied too abruptly. Gill raised his eyebrow again. "I…" my voice softened a million times. "I have plans in the evening."

Gill shrugged. "Then come two hours before it opens, at 7am." My jaw fell open. "Too early? Well I am not a morning person either." He gave me _that _stare with his cold blue eyes. "That's why you should come in the afternoon."

"I'll come on time, I promise!" I said loudly. Gill nodded and walked away.

Finn shivered and rested on my shoulder. "It's all your fault," he blamed everything on me.

"No it's not!"

Finn put up his hand in a somewhat jokingly way and said, "Save that energy. You need to pull an all-nighter to get to the Town Hall at 7am."

I groaned. I am the type of person who needs LOTS of sleep. I took naps, even in college, and almost never finished my homework. I did, but homework was my worst enemy. It still is now, of course. I dragged my tired body up the hill and proceeded to water my crops.

**5:26 A.M.**

I was sprawled on the ground in the middle of my field with a watering can still in my hand. Finn was the one who clumsily poked my shoulder until my eyes fluttered open. My clothes were covered in dirt, I was sore, tired, etc, but I had to go to the Town Hall. Of course, I have to at least change… I dragged myself in the house, threw my dirty clothes in a bucket full of clean water so some of the dirt will come off after a while. I rinsed, got dressed, and it was 6:15 A.M. I need to hurry or I might be late! There are no cars, carriages, or whatsoever on this island, probably because it's so small. Therefore, you must get everywhere by foot, or by horse, if you have one. I have no horse, so I have to run.

I dashed to the top of the stairs and reached the Town Square, a town square with flower beds surrounding its perimeter. It is spring right now, so there are Moondrops, Lavenders, and this blue flower blooming in the flower beds. I was about to pick one until I saw the Clock Tower. It said "8:21!" I ran as fast as I could to the Town Hall door and forgot to stop. I ran right into the door. Rubbing my forehead, I turned and knob, and it didn't open! Finn started screeching at me. "IT'S 8:21 AND YOU CAN'T OPEN THE DOOR? YOU'RE AN HOUR AND TWENTY-ONE MINUTES LATE! HOW-" I blocked out all of Finn's rambles. _Did Gill lock the door because he was angry with me being late? Do I have to come here at five when I am supposed to be learning things from Yolanda?_ I thought of a million different consequences that would happen to me if I didn't go: getting fired, thrown in a frying pan and fried, forced to eat cheese…I leaned against the door and my heart felt heavy. Showing up late on the second day here… Such a bad first impression. I banged my head against the door. Again, again and again. When I was about to bang my head for the fifth time, the door flew open and I fell face-first onto the wood floor of the Town Hall. "Angela!" I heard Finn exclaim. I grumbled and turned in the direction of Finn. Instead, I saw black tuxedo shoes.

"Give someone time to answer the door, Angela," Gill said, towering over me. "Also, it is smarter to knock that bang your head against the door." I opened my mouth to speak but he silenced me with a cold, cold stare. He walked past me and when he got to the top of the stairs, he motioned me to go to the library. Then, he walked in the opposite direction. I picked myself up and briskly walked up the stairs. _He really scares me_, I thought. Finn gave me a nod when Gill disappeared behind the door on the other side of the hallway. _We better listen to what he says_. Finn nodded frantically. We (I did, Finn flew) walked into the library.

Before, when I walked into the library to look for Mayor Hamilton, the library was a mess. Now, all books were in the shelves and (probably) in order. Although this is not a very big island, this library was the same size as my apartment back in New York. _Speaking of New York, Chase is going to culinary school there in two weeks… I wonder if he will see him there_. I froze._ What if he really does see him there? And since they are both pro, maybe he will come here too..? _I sighed at myself_. The world isn't that small. He won't come here. That guy wouldn't either! So I need to stop worrying!_ Finn glanced at me and sighed. "If I couldn't read your thoughts, I would think you're crazy, changing your facial expression every five seconds." I glared at Finn and dropped that subject. I looked around the library and noticed a shelf that was darker colored, and was shorter than the others. That shelf leaned against the wall, and was decorated with plant and leaf carvings. All the other shelves were… just plain old shelves. This shelf is definitely different from all the other shelves in this library. When a shelf is different, a book is too. Being a reader, I ran to the shelf and gently took out the first book. It was a unique book. It was hard-covered. Well, not the regular hard-covered books you see in the library, this book's cover was made out of wood, and there was a tree carved on it. On the side, it read, The Goddess Tree. I looked on the back for the summary, but it wasn't there. Disappointed, I opened the book. It was like the brochure, cream-colored. Except, the color appeared to be real. The brochure was printed on cream-colored paper. However, this book seemed so old, the paper was a light, creamy-yellow color. On the cover page, it was like the cover, but in ink, and it looked hand-drawn. The tree was even more detailed. _This is a very mysterious book._ "Goddess Tree, eh?" Finn asked. "This book is about the Harvest Goddess!" I turned the page. In the middle of the page, there was a sentence written in very fancy-looking letters. I read it aloud: "_The Legend of Waffle Island and the Harvest Goddess all began with a tree…" _ _Oooh. Legends. _

"I see you found one of the most interesting books of the library," a voice said. I turned around. I saw a golden-haired boy with cold blue eyes staring at me. In his hands, he was holding a quilt(?). "Be careful with that book," Gill said. "It's quite old." Carrying the quilt, he disappeared behind one of the plain shelves. _Should I follow him? Should I put the book back? If I bring it somewhere else, would it fall apart? Old books are fragile… _As if he was reading my mind, he said, "Bring the book and follow me. If it falls apart, you owe me $1000." _1000?_ Closing the book, I carried it like it was a newborn baby and followed Gill. When I reached the two shelves I saw him walk between, I saw another room beyond the library. That's when I realized the Town Hall was bigger than it looked from the Town Square. The room was a small, empty classroom. He placed the quilt on the empty teacher's desk and sat at one of the student desks. It looked a little too small for him. It's a funny sight seeing a grown man in formal clothing with a suit and tie trying to sit in an elementary school desk. Finn, as brave as usual, snickered. Gill glared at him, and Finn disappeared inside my pocket. I pulled out a chair and sat at the desk next to Gill's. I looked around the schoolroom. The room was covered with baby blue wallpaper. There was a green board at the front of the classroom, with the equations of a rectangle, triangle, and trapezoid along with a picture. A big clock hung above the green board. It read 7:12. _So I wasn't late?_ That thought was instantly pushed aside when I saw the windows on the right wall. There were windows on the right wall of the green board, and above the windows, were kiddy pictures. Funny enough, _one of them looked like Gill!_ At the back of the room, there were big, red letters and a collection of pictures under it. The words said "Graduation." On the left wall, there was a shelf labeled "cubbies" and names written on duct tape. That's when I noticed I had been looking around the room for a long time, and Gill was being silent. Finn climbed out of my pocket around that time, hoping Gill forgot about his snicker. I guess I made it very obvious that I was done looking around so Gill broke the silence. "I sat at this seat until I graduated from high school six years ago," he said. "It's so nostalgic, the smell of this classroom, this desk, that green board…" He looked at the old book on the top of the desk I was sitting at. "Now, let's start discussing about the Harvest Goddess, her Sprites, her tree, and why I can see Finn." _What? Why he can see Finn?_ I guess he read my mind because he immediately replied, "You don't know why either?"

I shook my head. "Could you see Harvest Sprites before?" I asked.

"Yes," Gill replied, deep in thought. "When I was a kid. Then, in sixth grade, I couldn't see them anymore."

"Only humans with pure hearts can see us," Finn said. "As people grow older, most people lose their innocence. Sadly, not many people can see us after elementary school." Finn looked at me with a mixed expression. I couldn't tell whether he was happy, mad, sad, etc. He was smiling, but his eyes were giving off a dark look. "Look here: Angela, what's a lube? Do you know what a boner is?"

"Huh?"

"See?" Finn said, giving me that mixed look again. "Even I can't believe it. She's already twenty years old…" He shrugged his shoulders. Gill nodded in agreement. Before I tried to ask them what those words were, Finn moved onto the next subject. "Gill, what did you do recently, that may have made you more 'pure'? Some examples are always recycling, taking care of nature, being a vegetarian…"

"Wait," I said. "There are many vegetarians in the world. For example, Buddhist monks or devoted Muslims. How come you had so much trouble finding a person with a pure heart?" I asked. It had been bugging me for a while. I do recycle, I pick up litter, but I am not vegetarian. I love salmon…

"That's because all those add up in something similar to a point system. Let's say when you become more pure, you 'add points' and when you… become less pure, you 'lose points.' It varies from person to person, but you start out with… let's say 500 points when you are born. If you have an older sibling and teach you dirty words and you say them frequently, let's say a dirty word deducts 0.2 points from your purity level. It's not much, but if you say it often, it adds up. Lying deducts 2 points every time you tell a lie, but most people don't lie, and white lies deduct about 0.7 points. Also, when teenagers go through puberty, they tend to learn about the reproductive system, and most teenagers develop perverted minds. Anything from a stick to a pole reminds them of that, plus, if they think about that more than ten times a day, it deducts a whole point from their pureness level! It's extremely hard because everyone likes to talk about it at that age…" Finn shook his head. "Gaining points are hard, comparing to losing them. Being a vegetarian adds 0.1 points only if you didn't eat meat the whole day, so you have to be a vegetarian for ten consecutive days to earn a point! Another is caring for a pet until it dies, and it must die happily increases your points by five, giving a gift adds about 1.5 points, if it's one of those 'LOVE SO MUCH' gifts, it's 2.5. Also, for some reason, after you reach age thirty, you can't see Harvest Sprites no matter how many pureness points you have. Strangely, that's the way it goes." Finn looked at me and Gill. "You get the point, right?" I nodded. I think Gill nodded too… it was something about his eyes that made me feel like he just said 'yes.' "Anyways, Angela, of course does things to deduct her pureness level too, but she misses out on a lot of things, so she's has about… 487 ish pureness points." Finn looked at Gill. "When you reach 250 pureness points, you start to lose sight of Harvest Sprites. Finn waved his hand and an orange-colored wand came out. An orb of orange light came out when Finn chanted something in an ancient language and it rose in the air, and exploded on Gill. "You have approximately 189 pureness points. That's a lot compared to an average person," Finn said when he opened his eyes. The strange thing is, when you hit 200, Harvest Sprites start looking like bugs. That's why we usually fly higher so we don't get smacked…" Finn looked at Gill again. "What color am I wearing?"

"Orange."

Finn flew really close to him. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

Gill squinted because Finn was so tiny, therefore his fingers were tiny too. "Three."

"That's weird," Finn said. "I am supposed to look like a type of bug to you…"

There was a moment of silence. I heard the clock ticking, but I never looked over. I never knew how long that silence was. "In my childhood, I remember I saw five Harvest Sprites. There was a red, yellow, green, blue, and purple one," Gill said after a long time. He eyed Finn suspiciously. "There was never an orange one." _What?_

"Are you sure you met every Harvest Sprite? Are you sure there wasn't an orange one?" I asked. To my surprise, Gill responded really quickly.

"Yes, I am pretty sure," he said confidently. He got up and went to the book shelf where the Island's legendary books were kept. He came back with a newer book, and he opened to a colored page. The picture was done in watercolor, a teal-headed woman with long hair and pale features stood in the middle with a tree behind her. She was beautiful. Around her, there were five orbs of light. None of them were orange. Gill turned the page. There was another drawing of the Goddess. Again, there was no orange._ Who are you, Finn?_ I turned to Finn, a little suspicious of him. _Finn can't do me that much harm, right?_

Finn chuckled and said, "Boy, you sure are sharp, Gill." He rubbed the back of his head. "I intended to keep this a secret, to avoid confusion of the readers." He waved hi at a random space where he 'thought' where the camera was. "I come from a different island of Castanet, home of _another_ Harvest Goddess." He looked in another space and said, "Confusing huh, readers?" He turned back to Gill and I and continued to explain. "The Harvest Goddess of Castanet sent me here to help the Harvest Goddess of Waffle Island because she is in a critical condition." He stuck up his chin high to show that he was giving an important mission. Then, his eyes widened. "Oh! That's it! The reason why Gill can see me is because my power is stronger because I was created by the Goddess of Castanet. Now that her powers are restored, she is stronger, therefore I am stronger too." _Stronger?_ I thought. I observed Finn's puny little body. My hand was slightly longer than his whole body! Including his huge head! Finn, being able to read my mind, glared at me. "Yes, Angela. I am stronger. I am very capable to do many things with my new powers. Like what I did on Gill earlier." Finn glanced expectantly at Gill, hoping Gill would praise him or something. However, Gill just shrugged.

"Really?" I asked. "What about last night when I asked you to help me water my crops? You responded that the Harvest Goddess was too weak." I saw a huge sweat drop from his face.

"T-that's because I used up all my powers to look for someone like you!" Finn stuttered. "I wasted so much magical power to find you, and yet you were right there the whole time! Argh!" Finn scowled as he glared at me.

Since this was one of my rare times to make fun of Finn, I said, "We should call our meeting 'Fairy/Boy Meets Girl**'! Those typical manga beginnings… Funny how we literally bumped into each other too! Hey Finn, our first meeting was like something out of a shoujo manga or a fanfiction!"

Finn waved the thought away. "Anyway, I was recovering because I used too much of my powers. I can water your crops everyday if I wanted to."

"Then why-" Finn cut me off.

"Only if you treat me nicely. Like, give me my personal sleeping quarter!"

I whipped my head around to look out the window. No way am I meeting his eye. "Let's move on," Gill said. He got up from his seat and walked over the quilt on the teacher's desk. "Come." I walked over to see his quilt. It was a beautifully woven quilt; the Goddess with her pale features and long hair on it, holding out her hands again, and a rainbow starting. I looked to the right to find the end of the rainbow, but it wasn't there. "It's incomplete," Gill said immediately after I realized it. He read me like a book! "Before I graduated from elementary, my father had the right side of the quilt. After the Mother Tree died, the Harvest Sprites started to fade away. Also, that's when the right side of the quilt went missing, and other strange things started to happen."

Strange things? "Like what?" I asked.

"First of all, the earth became kind of unstable. It was harder to sow in-season plants for some reason. It took longer time to grow and the quality was never as good as it used to be. The fish caught were always smaller than before, and we never caught as much. Sometimes, there was a strange, strong wind, and sometimes there was barely any wind at all." _Problems about nature…_

"The Harvest Goddess does protect the harmony of nature," Finn reminded.

"Well, there were a few problems that didn't involve nature. One was the mystery of the clock tower of the Town Square," Gill said. That sparked my interest. _That could be clue!_ He studied my expression and continued. "One day, the clock stopped working. No one understood why. No one bothered to check because we don't really need that clock anyway, and no one has the experience to fix clocks. The only people who use tools are the sweating carpenters and miners. Clock parts are delicate and complicated. That kind of thing is not their field. That clock tower has been broken for twelve years now."

_So that clock was broken!_ I breathed a sigh of relief. "Finn, let's go investigate that clock tower!" I said. "Let's try to fix it too!"

Gill appeared shocked. "Investigate? Fix it? You might end up breaking it!"

I waved my hand. "I won't break it! There might be something stuck in the gears and I'll get it out. I never fixed a clock before, and I know it, so I won't do anything random. Don't worry!" I studied Gill's face. "You can come too, if you feel so uncertain."

Gill looked slightly angry, and I was about to open my mouth to say sorry, but he turned around and mumbled. "I'll get the key." Although he looks scary, he acts like one of my best friends, Serena, in New York. I feel kind of happy.

* * *

**Hmm... Gill seems slightly nicer than Chase in this story... **

**I am not sure if he actually is, but Chase tends to say mean things, but not necessarily mean it (hopefully).  
**

**I feel so sad. This chapter was so long and nothing much happened. I think I spent too much time explaining and look what happened! It became a boring chapter! T^T**

**Argh. Chase didn't even show up once. I am giving him a bigger role in the next chapter!**

**-April 2**


	5. Inside a Clocktower

**Shia: Chase made more of an appearance in this chapter. :D Sadly, Chase can't see Finn... : **

**Also, Gill will too, and this is going against my rough draft of this story T^T**

**I am so sad! I spent all that time writing that rough draft, and the story is changing T^T**

***dfhbzbdn : Since fanfiction doesn't allow any other font besides this one, i can't type gibberish in Chinese or something to make it look like an ancient spell. Let's imagine that's like, Chinese or whatever.**

**I do not own Harvest Moon  
**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 5- Inside a Clock tower**

**Angela POV**

I was waiting for Gill outside the Town Hall. He was looking for the keys of the Clock Tower.

**Flashback**

_"I'll find the keys of the Clock Tower, but it might take a while because no one went into the Clock Tower for at least twelve years," Gill said. He waved bye and went into the room opposite of the library again. _

**End of Flashback**

"Angela," Finn said.

"Hm?"

"You know, about that guy who-"

"Finn," I said. My voice was stern and I think my eyes were heating up. "Let's not talk about that." Reluctantly, Finn hung his head.

"Ah?" I heard a familiar, squeaky voice. Finn hid inside my pocket. "Angela!" Before I turned around, I saw her shadow in the morning sun. It was the silhouette of a girl with pigtails and a pink dress. The only person that I met on this island who wears something like that was

"Maya," I said, smiling when I turned around. "Good morning!"

"How come you're here, Angela?" she asked curiously. "And you're up early too!"_ Well, I burned the midnight oil for Finn, so I hope he's happy._ I felt Finn squirm in my pocket.

"I am going to explore the clock tower!" I said enthusiastically. _I am like Detective Conan right now!_ I also felt Finn sigh in my pocket. "So why are you here, Maya? Did you have breakfast yet?" My stomach, again, growled on cue.

"I am about to," Maya replied happily. "I made Chase have a good-bye picnic with me today. That's why I am here!"

I nodded. Then, the door of the Town Hall opened. Gill walked about with a batch of keys. "Angela, let's go fix the Clock Tower," he said.

"Fix the Clock Tower?" Maya asked. "I thought Momma said it didn't need to be fixed."

"Is it possible?" I heard a cold voice say. I turned and saw a man with orange hair and violet eyes. He was still wearing an apron even though he wasn't cooking! "No one even bothered to look at that Clock Tower for twelve years and someone new like you suddenly decides to fix it? You'll break it even more."

"Chase!" Maya squealed. She ran and jumped at him. Chase sidestepped and she landed face-first onto the ground. "Chase!" she whined. "Why did you do that? You are such a jerk!"

"Well," Chase said. "If you see a crazy, fat pig running at you, wouldn't you do the same?" Although it was mean, I thought it was kind of funny on Chase's point of view.

"I... am going to fix the Clock Tower whether you like it or not," I declared. His eyes were on fire!

"Chase," Gill finally said something. "You can come with us too, if you feel uncomfortable about Angela fixing the clock. Actually, I don't think she's clever enough to do it."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, though not in angry tone. I actually wanted him to come too, strangely. He seems so similar to him...

"Don't take him away, Gill!" Maya shouted in a shrill voice. "He promised to have a picnic with me!" She stomped her foot on the ground a little too childishly for her age.

Gill gave her a death glare colder and scarier than Chase's. "It's not love if you are overly controlling the other party. Let Chase decide."

Maya looked at Chase expectantly, staring up at him with googly eyes. Ignoring her, he replied, "I am going." Maya let out a very heavy sigh.

**Chase POV**

I will have to thank Gill a million times later. He is one of the only people my age that understand me. Even though I wasn't showing it, Gill realized I didn't want to wake up early and go on a 'picnic' with Maya, especially this early in the morning. The four of us were in the Clock Tower now, with a flashlight. No one had thought of bringing a flashlight, not even Gill, and Angela...

**Flashback**

_"Hurry up you guys, that clock really wants to be fixed!" Angela hurried the three of us even though there was no reason to rush. It's not like the Clock Tower will run away. Gill, unexpectedly, followed behind her. I really thought he would be against her fixing the Clock Tower. She doesn't look very bright, seeing how she didn't even detect the very obvious sarcasm in my voice in the first chapter. I think she's very stupid! I just followed behind Gill. He might understand me, but I don't really understand him. There isn't many residents on Waffle Island so if I have something close to a friend, I must do my best to maintain it because there isn't many people to chose from. Maya was dramatically dragging her feet behind me, probably to get my attention. I am not helping her. She doesn't need help to walk. _

_Gill stuck the key into the door of the Clock Tower and unlocked the door. The inside was pitch black. Angela, who announced that she was going to be the first one inside, trembled and hid behind Maya. "It's dark!" she had said. What did she think was in a Clock Tower that was broken for twelve years? Annoyed, I called her a wimp. I mean, she's twenty! How can she still be afraid of the dark? She bit her lip and looked ashamed of herself._

_Gill, the maturest out of us all, tried to search for the light switch. When he finally found it, he realized that his dad, Mayor Hamilton, disabled the lights four years ago because no one ever went in there. He sighed and said, "I'll get a flashlight."_

_"Flashlight?" Angela asked. "Wait." She took off her rucksack and dug around. Unable to find anything at first, she sighed in frustration and pulled out things to make her search easier. She had like a million things in her rucksack! At first, she pulled out a stapler, a thesaurus, a first aid kit, a box of See's Candies (which she gave to Maya to cheer her up), a clay figure of a Mario mushroom (why does she have that in her rucksack?), origami paper, a roll of tissue paper that she kept in the box so it wouldn't get squished, an old picture frame with no picture, an eraser cube, and finally she got out a flashlight. Is she Doraemon?_

**End of Flashback**

To redeem herself, Angela volunteered to go first, though she constantly trembled as she walked up the dark stairs, with shadows dancing along the walls, freaking her out. Gill had earlier suggested to ease her fear, she should squeeze an object really hard. I handed her a soda can, and she was squeezing it tightly alright. She was also stomping her feet up the stairs, clearly not taking out all her fear on the soda can. Suddenly, we all heard a crack. The full soda can was dent, and she didn't even use her full strength on it! Gill seemed to notice as well elbowed me to tell me silently to start a conversation. _Why me?_

"...Hey... Angela." She turned around stiffly and shined the flashlight in my eye. "Hey! Point it away from my eyes!" She obeyed and pointed it at my feet.

"Angela, keep walking. We need to get to the top of the tower where the mechanism is," Gill said. Gill was smart. If we kept her here any longer, she would destroy that soda can, and probably start freaking out. She might even fall off the stairs. Gill wanted me to talk to her while she was walking to distract her. Also, this gave me time to think of something reasonable to talk about. Gill slowed his pace and let Maya and I walk in front of him so I didn't have to talk loudly.

"You know, Angela?" I started. I felt Maya's eyes bear into my back, jealous that I was starting a conversation with the girl with short brown hair. It's either I distract her, or she go crazy, and accidentally push us all off the stairs. If we fall, we would die. We climbed the stairs for a while now. "Your hair..." I decided to talk about because girls love to talk about hair. "It's... b-" If I say beautiful to distract her, Maya will push me down the stairs. "...b-badly cut." Gill coughed a moment too late. "If you look at the edges, it's too straight. Have you ever heard of layering?" I think I went too far. There was a really scary silence. I let Maya walk in front of me because I said something similar to a girl in the city once. She bitch-slapped me immediately! Although Angela seemed like flowers and rainbows at the Sundae Bar and when I first met her, she might be the opposite when she's freaked out. The icy silence was so scary, that even Maya didn't talk. Then the silence was broken by another crack, and the three of us all stared as the soda can exploded, and since I let Maya walk first, everything exploded on the two girls. Maya's jaw hung wide open as she examined her pink skirt,

Finally, Angela replied, "I am sorry." Then, we reached the top of the Clock Tower.

**Angela POV**

I feel so sad! My hair really is horrible (so much for my attempt of self-barbering). Before, my mom's friend, Claire, an owner of a famous hair salon, would cut my hair every once in a while. She made my hair so pretty, but since my mom's death, she never visited me anymore. She wrote me a letter once, apologizing for not visiting me for two years, but 'it was too painful to see me because I have a shocking resemblance to my mom,' she said. Now, enough about the past. So, right now, the five of us (including Finn) are at the top of the Clock Tower, and there a lot of windows. I turned off my flashlight and breathed a sigh of relief. Chase and Gill breathed one too, for some reason. Maybe they were afraid of the dark too, and they were just hiding it to protect their manly pride? Maya was staring at me from a corner of the room, pouting. A took a step toward her, and she glared at me. It wasn't scary, but it didn't seem like she wanted to talk to me. Saddened, I turned around and looked at the huge gears of the clock.

Surprisingly, being untouched for twelve years, they weren't covered in dust! I reached out and touched a gear. It was smooth! From the corner of my eye, I saw Chase. His arms were crossed, and his eyebrow was arched. "..." I reluctantly pulled my hand back. Suddenly, I felt Finn fly out of my pocket and screamed, "dfhbzbdn*, Sleep!" An orange orb of light rose from his hands and exploded. The explosion was bigger than the one in library when he used the spell on Gill. The spell was probably stronger. Then, Maya's head rolled backwards, and she fell asleep, her head rested against the corner of the wall. _What did you just do, Finn!_ I was about to scream, but I knew better. Chase was here. Gill knew too, he rushed to my side and stared alarmingly at Finn. I don't think Chase could see Finn, even if he has stronger powers than the Harvest Sprites on Waffle Island. I whipped my head to look at Chase. He looked quite alarmed too. I was about to ask him if he saw that orange light, but Finn stopped me. "Angela, don't. If he asks, pretend you didn't see it. I did a test like the one I did on Gill in the library. He can barely see Harvest Sprites. However, he will notice when we cast spells." The three of us stared gravely at Chase. _Doesn't lies deduct points?_ Finn flinched. "Angela, if it comes down to it, you lie." _Why?_ "You have the most pure points. Losing some won't kill you. If Gill lies, he might not be able to see me anymore." _...I am the worst liar ever._ Finn turned blue. "Gill, you have to help her! She said she's a horrible liar."

Chase frowned at me and said, "What are you and Gill whispering about?"

"W.. We weren't whispering!" I replied, a little too abruptly. While Chase raised his eyebrow, Gill didn't meet my eye and was staring at a gear. He wasn't helping. I tried to change the subject. "I wonder what happened to Maya..." Finn, why didn't you put him to sleep too?

"He has too many pureness points! My spells either affect or not affect people with high pureness points. Never both! That's why you three are awake!" Finn replied, frustrated. _I guess I thought in an angry tone. Sorry, Finn. If Maya fell asleep, that means she doesn't have many pureness points. Strange. She acts childish so I thought she wouldn't swear like most of the people in New York._

"Yeah," Chase agreed. "I wonder what happened to Maya. Maybe she got knocked out by that orange light." Here goes!

"Orange light?" I questioned with the most innocent face I could make at the time. "I didn't see an orange light." Chase frowned, and glared at me. I felt something leave me, and I turned my face to look at Finn. His form started to flicker.

"No it's not! You only lost two points! You have 450 left! You can definitely see me!" Finn assured. I glanced at Gill from the corner of my eye. I saw him nod.

Chase stared into my eyes, his stare bearing into mine. I was scared. Gill could read me like a book if he did that for a long time. What if he found out by reading my eyes? If he couldn't see anything in my eyes, he would probably throw a million questions at me and I wouldn't be able to fix the clock. Also, Finn would look like a fly to me. If that happened, he should stay a mile away from me. I would kill him, by accident of course. I wanted to change the subject.

"I wonder what's wrong with Maya...?" I began. I turned to Chase. He shrugged. It was my turn to frown. "You should care a little more about her! Aren't you two going out?" Judging by his expression, I was completely wrong.

"No!" Chase yelled. "Never in my life, would I go with that girl, who can't even turn on a stove without burning anything! She-" He seemed like he was going to go on until Gill interrupted him.

"I think that's something in that gear over there," he said in monotone as he pointed to something colorful stuck between two gears. It looked like a piece of cloth!

I quickly ran to the railing to observe. Chase slowly walked to the railing too, to my surprise.

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Angela squinted to observe the piece of cloth. "Is that..."

"I think it's the right side of the quilt, Angela!" Finn exclaimed. He was about to raise his arms to cast a spell to get it, but Angela quickly gave him a telepathic message saying that Chase would notice and she will accidentally leak out their secret. "Then what do we do?" he asked Angela. She told him that she was going to get it, and it wasn't that far from the railing. "You're going to get it?" Finn exclaimed. "I thought you have acrophobia! Are you going to be okay?"

Angela ignored Finn and took her rucksack off her back. Chase's jaw dropped once again as Angela pulled out things from a marble to a hole-puncher. _Wouldn't that rucksack get heavy?_ he had thought. Finally, Angela gave up and announced, "I don't think I have a pole or something like that." Chase wondered about her rucksack, and how she said she didn't think she had a pole, that meant she had one in there before. He started to wonder how a pole would fit in the first place, and how heavy the whole thing is. While he did all this, Angela was climbing on top of the railing. Before she even placed her foot on top of the railing, she screamed and fell backwards, landing on her rear. "It... it's too high up," she cried.

Gill looked at the railing, and thought how he might lose his life if he just had one misstep, he turned to Chase. "You go," he said firmly. "I am not very athletic."

Chase held up his hands. "I am not that much better than you, Gill. I am a cook not a tightrope walker. I can't balance on that thin railing." Both of them turned to Angela, who was the most athletic of them all.

"No, I can't!" she cried, almost bursting into tears. "I will fall into that pitch blackness!" Then, she stopped. She looked at the two of them and smiled a huge smile. It was too creepy for Chase. Unluckily for him, Angela thought of a suggestion that almost killed him. "Oh! What if you guys reach for the quilt, and I'll carry you!"

Chase's sarcastic personality came at the wrong time. Oblivious of Angela's abilities, he said, "Sure, I'll get that piece of cloth if you're able to carry a full-grown man over 120 pounds." He turned to Gill, expecting a sarcastic face as well, but Gill just looked at him, with a pitiful look.

"A true man does not go back on his word," the blonde said while fixing his tie. That frightened Chase.

**Chase's POV**

_By the way, narrator, I wasn't frightened, I was surprised. You can't be serious, right? That scrawny woman can carry someone heavier than her? She didn't look like she weighed more than 110 pounds. She was barely 5'2, and had extremely skinny arms and legs. She can't possibly carry me, right? But then what confused me was why would Gill say that...? Gill wouldn't lie, unless the situation is dire..._

Angela was smiling brightly and held out her hands. "Just jump on," she said. _Jump on? She expects me to throw away my pride and jump into a girl's arms? Especially since she's younger, lighter, and more than three inches shorter than me!_ Angela noticed I was reluctant to be carried by her and she frowned. "Don't worry, I won't drop you," she said, smiling. She was trying to ease me. Sadly she only noticed one of my reasons I didn't want her to carry me. I didn't take even a step towards her, and she frowned again. She looked liked she was listening to something and suddenly, she ran at me at top speed. She was damn fast! In two seconds, she ran to me and picked me up the princess way. _How embarrassing._ She was extremely fast. She was at least two yards away from me and she managed to run to me and pick me up in two seconds. I really regret being sarcastic now. She turned to Gill and asked, "Do you think he can reach?" I gave him a desperate look, hoping he would say no and she would put me down. He nodded his head. Betrayed me! Then, she threw me up in the air like I was pizza dough.

"OH MY GODDESS!" Sadly, I screamed pathetically. Before I was about to crash into the ground, she caught me on my thighs, my upper body hanging upside down, staring at the pitch darkness below. I think I might be acrophobic after this.

"Chase, you have to raise your upper body in order to reach that cloth," she said like it was obvious. It was obvious, but I was afraid to make too much movement, just in case if this petite girl dropped me into the depths below. "

Gill tried to help by pulling me up by pulling my -cough- hand. I considered him as a friend and everything, but it is weird when a guy holds your hand, no matter what the situation is. Girls might be able to do it, but I certainly think it is homo. He tried to ease me too. I guess the look on my face gave it away. I was pathetically sweating and slightly trembling. It's normal, alright? How would you feel if you were held by a small girl and if she dropped you, you would fall a thousand feet into the darkness? I am only twenty-three and I am not prepared to die yet! "Angela is strong, don't worry," Gill said, and he had a worried look on his face. " Was he unsure about Angela's strength or was he worried about the look on my face? I was trembling too much to ask.

Angela seemed to have noticed too, to my surprise. "It's okay, Chase! Be brave!" The way she said it while I was hung over a deep pit of darkness wasn't very assuring. Seeing that her statements were not very effective, she tried again. "I beat the scariest delinquent in arm wrestling once in high school. I am not that weak!" It's either she went to a very prestigious school and there weren't many delinquents, or she was truly very strong. I decided to let myself believe that she was strong and raised my body. Angela didn't even squeeze my legs to keep her grip. I started to get a little more confident about her strength. I reached out for the piece of cloth. My finger tips barely touched it.

"I ...can't ...reach it," I announced slowly while failing my attempts to for it. I felt like an idiot, trying to grab a piece of cloth stuck in between two gears.

"Wait," Angela said. I stopped reaching and moved my body back behind the railings; just in case she failed in what ever she was planning to do. She set me down lightly onto the ground and she smiled a big, cheesy smile at me. "You were brave!" Then, she turned around and searched through her rucksack again. What was she planning? In her rucksack, he managed to dig out rope. She really was Doraemon! Then, she found a plank of wood somewhere in the Clock Tower. Like a cowgirl, she threw the rope and it was tied around some kind of roof supporter or something high on the ceiling. She tightened the rope by pulling on it. Then, she asked Gill to hold onto the hanging rope as she picked up the huge wooden plank. She placed it on the railing as she held it as support. Oh no... she wasn't planning on making me go on there... "Get on, Chase!" she encouraged with that cheesy smile of hers. I couldn't tell if it was real or a forced smile, but either way, I wasn't convinced. "To make you feel better, you can hold onto that rope to guarantee you won't fall." She pointed at the hanging rope Gill was holding. To help, he handed it to me.

"No way," I declared. "What if you just lose grip on that plank for a second? I'll die!"

"But... you said you'll get the piece of cloth if I was able to carry you..." she said in a small voice. "You didn't get it yet... and I really want to fix the Clock Tower..."

"Then you get up here," I retorted. "Gill and I combined wouldn't be able to hold that plank in place, so ask the carpenters or miners later to help you."

There was a silence, we could only hear the sound of Maya's unladylike snoring. Gill broke the silence by saying, "True men do not go back on their words."

I scowled. I regret speaking sarcastically in front of Angela. "Fine," I growled. I grabbed the rope tightly and stepped onto the plank. It didn't even shake a bit! Angela was truly strong. I let go of the rope with one hand. I was confident with Angela's strength and stopped trembling. I reached out and grabbed the cloth. Unfortunately, it was stuck in there pretty badly. I tried pulling, but it barely even budged. Right now, I really wished I had Angela's strength. After going this far and being humiliated, I wanted to get the job done. This piece of cloth started it, and I wanted to end with it. I turned my head and had eye contact with Angela. "Make sure you hold on to it very tightly," I told her. "If I you drop it and I make it out alive, I will personally fry you." I saw Angela gulp and chuckled. I let go of the rope, trembling at first but summoned up all of my courage and pulled as hard as I could. It took me three attempts until it was finally out. The gear turned, making another gear turn, and another. The Clock Tower was moving again!

"Yay!" I heard Angela cheer over the moving mechanism. I smiled to myself. _She wasn't all that bad..._ Then I mentally face palmed myself. _She threw up on you, Chase! Don't forgive her yet! That was your favorite apron!_ I turned around and walked back to Angela and Gill. I really wanted my feet to touch solid ground again. I guess I was walking a little too fast and i didn't watch where I was stepping. I stepped on one of Angela's fingers. Shit! "Ouch!" She held her finger and let go of the plank. Her eyes widened. "CHASE!" she screamed. So this is how I was going to die... It was my fault... I stepped on her finger... I am going to regret this even in my next life... I was about to enter in a cooking competition... and maybe even achieve my dream... I closed my eyes and loosened my grip on the piece of cloth. Then, I felt a sharp tug on my leg that brought me back to reality. Angela was holding onto my left leg! Her face was cherry-red, trying to pull me up. Sadly, I dropped the piece of cloth. "Don't worry, Chase," she said in a strained voice. "I'll" She made an angry face. "pull you up!" Then I felt myself fly upwards and I landed princess-style in Angela's arms. "Safe!" she announced. I wasn't so happy. I almost died and I dropped the piece of cloth. The Clock Tower was working again, but that was the proof I fixed it.

Gill noticed my concern and said, "It should have fell on the stairs or on the bottom. We should be able to find it when we go down."

Lesson learned: Never be sarcastic around Angela. It can kill you... or she can throw up on your favorite apron.

* * *

**Did you like it? :) **

**I tried to make it as interesting as possible since Chapter 4 was pretty boring... -sigh-**

**And I hope I did not portray Chase like... not too Chase-like! D: **

**WHOO! ALMOST 5000 WORDS! xDD  
**


	6. Miners, Carpenters, and a Tired Chef

**"They were pwned by you, so what makes you think they are stronger than you?** **" Sorry. I just had to add that comment there. Angela is based on someone I know in real life, and she is really similar to Angela, except she is only thirteen. I find it amusing because of her innocence and I just had to make a main character like my best friend. :3 Something similar happened in real life where my friend was being extremely modest when she clearly was better than the person (in violin not in fighting). I said that line to her except it was 'better' not 'stronger.' Thank you for listening to something about my life. :D**

**Sorry about the lame chapter title. -.- I really couldn't think of any other title that had to do with what happened. You could take the time to suggest if you are bothered? :)  
**

** *Tree sap... I think that's what it was called. Several days ago, I fell off the stairs and got a huge, dark bruise on my leg. My mom applied this watery thing in a bottle, and it smelled weird. She told me what it was in Chinese, but I wasn't too sure of the name in English. My vocabulary isn't good, but I think it's called tree sap. It was very affective and my bruise healed quickly. I thought Luke and Owen might need it after getting beaten up by a half-asleep Angela.**

****Ore-sama: it's a honorific. Usually, guys refer themselves as either 'boku' or 'ore' (in Japanese). Boku is more childish and respectful while ore gives a sense of masculinity, and establishes a sense of status. -sama is used after someone's name and it is used to confer great respect.  
**

**-April 10, 2011**

**And sorry this was like 3 days late. -.- I thought I updated, but it seems like I only uploaded the document. I am on SPRING BREAK so I was reading a very long manga and forgot about Chapter 7. -.- I didn't really forget, but I am having trouble filling in the holes of the plot (this is what I get for going OFF the rough draft) so I've been "thinking" while I was reading manga the past three days. I-I've made progress! **

**- April 13, 2011  
**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 6- Miners, Carpenters, and a Tired Chef**

**Angela POV**

I ended up to be the victim who piggy-backed Maya down the stairs because Chase had enough, and Gill said he was too weak. I was weak and tired too! Usually, I would be okay after this, and I've carried heavier things… but I pulled an all-nighter and I am out of energy. Chase and Gill ended up having to carry my rucksack, which is two times as heavy as Maya. They were struggling to carry it, which surprised me because it seemed like they were going to drop it even if they were carrying it together… Anyways, I kind of feel happy that they would do something so nice and carry the rucksack for me…

Finn gave me a look that looked like this (-.-) and flew up to my ear and whispered, "I don't think they intended to carry the heavier load." I frowned and thought _I am pretty sure they did! Hey Finn, I think I made male friends! I didn't think I would many male friends after I got a haircut. Jess said that a girl's hair attracts men and- _"Angela, I don't think that's true. I am a man and looks do get their attention, but it doesn't mean they would be friends with you. Those male friends all like you because you are you not because of your hair-" _But Finn, you're a fairy. You don't really count._ "I AM NOT A FAIRY! I AM A HARVEST SPRITE!" Finn screamed in my ear. I almost went deaf. Gill turned, slightly curious about what we were talking/arguing about. I bowed my head to show that was sorry, and I hopped down the stairs quickly. The clock tower was so dark!

**Carmel River District…**

I felt like I had a boulder on my shoulders. I pulled an all-nighter, I wanted to sleep, but I couldn't take a nap. I refused to take a nap because once my head hits the pillow when I am extremely tired, even a million alarm clocks can't wake me up. I needed to go to the Sundae Bar this evening so there is no way I can sleep yet. I noticed the boulder in the middle of the field. It was big but I would easily be able to smash it. Right now, it looked so comfortable...

"Hey, should we wake her?"

"I am an EXTREME pro at waking people up!" a very loud voice shouted. "Let ORE-SAMA** do it!" I stirred. _Someone is disturbing my nap…_

"Be quiet, Luke! Can't you tell she's trying to sleep?" another voice argued.

"Well, I've raised my voice for so long and she still hasn't stirred."

"She stirred just now, Luke," the other guy with a softer but deep voice said with a hint of annoyance in his tone. "It's weird. We've been yelling for a while and she still hasn't woken up." I felt something snap. My friends told me once that I become a totally different person when I just wake up, and they looked very scared. I forget everything after going berserk, but judging from my friends' frightened expressions, I know it is not a good idea to wake me up.

**Third Person POV**

Angela immediately stood up after Owen finished his sentence. The two boys flinched at Angela's sudden action. She stiffly turned around, like a robot. Instead of her usual smile, her face was frightening. Luke thought he saw a demon. "This is why you don't wake strangers up, Luke," Owen said calmly. However, he didn't sense the storm coming out of the petite girl.

"I didn't wake anyone up!" Luke declared as the two cousins faced an angry Angela who still half-asleep.

**Angela POV**

I shook my head as I regained conscious. I was sitting in the middle of the grassy field in front of my plot of land. I rubbed my temple as I glanced at my watch. _4: 32_. _It was still early. I finished most of chores, so I should shower with soap this time and then head to the bar… _ I stood up and that's when I tripped over an arm. "EEK!" I shrieked in shock as I fell. I looked down and saw a man lying face-down with spiky red hair and another man lying next to him with BLUE hair! I was admiring his blue hair for a few seconds before it hit me. _Why are they here?_ This was the grassy field I had planned to make into food for my livestock (when I get them). _Why are they lying in the middle of it, and why am I here? I was sure I was sleeping against the boulder…_ I was in a squatting position when I observed them. Strange… I poked the spiky haired man's shoulder. I wasn't sure if he felt it because I don't think anyone can feel anything through a ripped arm like that. I tried poking my grandpa once. He didn't feel me. The man didn't stir. I attempted to poke the guy with blue hair with a less-ripped arm. He stirred.

His eyes snapped open and when he saw me, he jumped up and crawled away on all fours, leaving a five-meter gap between us. "GYAA! I AM SORRY! FORGIVE ME! DON'T KILL ME!" he shouted. He noticed the man with red hair and also noticed I was quite close to him. The blue-haired boy fell onto his knees. "PLEASE! DON'T KILL OWEN! HE'S MY COUSIN AND BEST FRIEND-" He was very loud and gave me a headache. That's the worst thing to get when you just wake up.

I didn't know what I did to him when I was half-asleep, but I was determined to make up for that. I didn't want to become enemies with anyone, especially if they were stronger than me. **They were pwned by you, so what makes you think they are stronger than you?** "I am sorry," I said in a firm voice. He stopped, and I hoped he would be quiet for a moment longer. I turned the red-haired man around, and strangely, he wasn't as heavy as he looked. Muscle is supposed to be heavier than fat. I shrugged and walked over to my rucksack to find my first-aid kit. The blue-haired man quietly crawled over to his unconscious cousin. _How come he didn't just walk over there? He didn't have to crawl._ I shrugged again as I wondered the mysteries of guys as I threw out the things that weren't first-aid kits, and some things frightened the blue-haired man, like the rope I used earlier in the clock tower, a thesaurus, and a tweezer. Finally, I found the first-aid kit and walked over to the red-haired guy. When I squatted down, the blue-haired guy looked like he was about to run away, but I grabbed his arm fast enough. "You should stay and help your cousin," I pleaded with my girliest voice. If he was scared of me, I should make it seem like I was weak so he wouldn't think I was strong. Thankfully, he relaxed and sat down onto the grass.

I checked the red-haired man's arms and legs but, no avail. He wasn't hurt anywhere. The only other place that I would hit would be the chest But the chest is … I felt my face burn up a little as I placed my palm in the middle of his chest. The blue-haired guy gave me weird looks with his cat-like yellow eyes. "It-it seems like your cousin has a bruise on his chest," I announced, trying to tell him I wasn't being perverted. I glanced at the unconscious man and wondered aloud. "A simple punch in the chest shouldn't knock a big guy like this out." I placed my palm on my chin and proceeded to think. Then, I turned my attention to the blue-haired man. Perhaps he should know something. I guess he couldn't read expressions, so I just asked. "Do you know what happened?"

"You hit him right," he pointed to the back of his neck. "there with your two fingers." Now I get it. I must have gotten that idea from a ninja movie or something… and I actually used it on a person while being half asleep! I gently lifted the poor guy's head and observed the back of his neck. There was no injury, luckily. It seems like I just pressed a vulnerable spot and I let out a sigh of relief. Then, I turned my attention to the blue-haired guy. Unlike his cousin, he was hurt in several places. There was a mark on his right cheek, a limping leg, and most of all, he was holding his waist. I proceeded to treat him with tree sap*. After I finished, there was an awkward silence. It was weird, seeing how he was so loud and woke me up. Even a million alarm clocks didn't but his argument with his cousin did! To break the uncomfortable silence, I introduced myself. "Hello, my name is Angela. I am sorry about you and your cousin, I was half asleep." I bowed and when I looked up, I saw him smiling. _So he forgave me!_

"I am sorry too, for waking you up," he said while scratching the back of his head. "We were excited because newcomers haven't come for a while now." His smile grew bigger. "My name is Luke, and I am the star apprentice of the carpentry! He's Owen." He pointed to his unconscious cousin lying in the middle of the field. I glanced at my watch. _5:03._ _I really need to start heading down to the Bar. I might be late! I could leave Owen in the rooms. I can't let him lay here, he might catch a cold!_ When I picked his cousin up and placed him on my back, Luke's jaw dropped.

"So… I'll treat you to dinner?" It took some time for Luke to close his mouth, so while I waited, I went to retrieve the thrown out items from my rucksack. Finally, he came back to earth and nodded furiously, looking like he already tasted his dinner. He was like a little kid. I trudged down the hill with Owen and my rucksack on my back. Luke was following me too, of course.

**Chase POV**

Angela is famous for her grand entrances. This morning, she knocked on the Sundae Inn door and carried Maya up the stairs into her room. I was dragging her heavy rucksack after her, making a lot lesser entrance. Colleen and Jake (the innkeepers) were both really shocked to see the short girl carry their gluttonous daughter up the stairs. She did a similar thing this evening, but this time she had a heavier load. She had her rucksack AND the young miner on her back this time. Owen was a kind man who came to the Bar often, but I have to say, he is heavy. By looking at his arms, you can tell he weighs more than me, not to mention he was taller too. He might be over 180, and yet Angela was carrying him on her back, and she looked okay! She was only putting on the frown and didn't look like she was about to collapse from the weight! The innkeepers had on priceless expressions again, but the one who made the most dramatic reaction was Kathy. She had a thing for Owen, and wasn't too calm about seeing him unconscious on Angela's back. Although she didn't need any help, Kathy helped Angela up the stairs to an open room with a bandaged Luke following closely behind. That left me wondering, _what happened?_ Angela is quite capable of wrestling with these two and to win, but she's not the type of person, is she? She was quite calm about facing me even after I had thrown an apron with puke on it at her, and she even saved my life (she kind of caused it too). And what am I thinking? I mentally slapped myself and continued to prepare ingredients. _It's none of my business…_

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Kathy was obviously angry that Owen was unconscious on the bed like a vegetable. She didn't blame Angela because she was quite moody in the mornings too, so she took it out on Luke. "You're so unmanly! How can you stand by and get hurt while Owen is like this? How can you fail to protect your cousin? How can you be so weak? Angela's a girl, and you should be stronger than her, no matter what!"

Luke held up his hands to protect his right cheek from the angry barmaid, who was furiously launching small, but fast punches at him. "I couldn't do anything!" he protested, trying to defend himself. "It all happened too fast!"

Just then, Owen stirred and quickly sat up. There was a blob, possibly a human, creeping out of the room on all fours, with a blue cloth draped over his whole body. However, he recognized the shoes that peeked out under that cloth. He had ducked to save his life from that pair of shoes. Kathy seemed to notice that Owen noticed her friend innocently trying to sneak out of the room. Although she liked Owen, she was curious how he would react to this situation. "Angela, what are you doing?" Both Angela and Owen stiffened in their current position.

Angela quickly jumped up, with the blue cloth still over her. Owen reacted pretty fast too, and put his arms defensively in front of him. He didn't want to look pathetic in front of Kathy. Angela threw off her piece of cloth and revealed her face. Owen slightly flinched and moved his hands into a defensive stance. He saw this in a ninja movie before. Much to his surprise, Angela didn't charge at him but she quickly bowed down and cried, "I am so sorry for your injuries! I was half-asleep!" Owen slowly lowered his hands in confusion.

**Chase POV**

"So right here in this cupboard are the plates and bowls," Yolanda instructed. Angela nodded enthusiastically. For a very long time, Yolanda told Angela where EVERYTHING was. I mean everything, like where the utensils were, where to specifically put drying dishes, those stuff. Angela didn't even look annoyed. I know I was. It was okay the first couple of minutes, but when an old lady guides you around to every single little corner of the kitchen and tells you where to put this, not to put that… it drove me nuts. Not to mention I have to listen to it twice; the first time was when I just became Yolanda's apprentice and now. Don't get me wrong. I am just a victim who was working his butt off because Kathy does not "have the spirit to work when her friend is injured like this." All because of Angela. Ever since she moved here yesterday, she had thrown my day off-course.

Originally, I had planned to experiment to create a special sauce, and possibly use it for the competition. However, I was in taking a bath made out of tomato juice because of a certain person. To make up for my wasted time, I was going to go home early after finishing the picnic with Maya as fast as possible. However, when Angela piggy-backed Maya back to Inn after her wonderful adventure in the Clock Tower, I was forced to stay in Maya's room and sit by her bedside because she "must have suffered since she fainted," Colleen had said. Once again, experimenting time was killed. I wasted three hours waiting for the "Sleeping Idiot" to wake up. Now I am here, trying to work twice as hard to make up for Kathy's absence, playing chef and waiter at the same time because Maya was slow and constantly caused trouble. I wanted a break, and it didn't seem like I was going to get it tonight. I looked out the window. The moon wasn't very high yet. Just how many more customers do I have to attend to until midnight?

"So my apprentice," I heard Yolanda say. I was in my own little world for a while, blocking out all of the excessive noises, but now I am back on earth, ready to hear Yolanda again. I inwardly sighed. "to test what you remember, you'll help out Chase tonight since we are short on staff!" I felt like an idiot. I was very happy to hear this, but in a few moments I remembered it was Angela. Just what is she going to do to me now? (-.-) I heard her light footsteps as she walked over to me at the stove and grinned brightly at me.

"Hello, Chase!" I grunted in response. I usually would have ignored her, but I do not want to scare away my only savior. I really sounded like a desperate little puppy. Angela observed the contents of the pot I was stirring and walked fast, light steps to the recipe and book and instantly turned to the page of the thing I was making. _How did she know I was making seafood stew? She didn't even have time to read the recipe book yet!_ Yolanda seemed to notice this too as her eyes brightened up. _Che._ Angela glanced at the picture in the recipe book and walked to one of the cupboards and took out the bowl that matched the picture. _I guess she paid attention when Yolanda explained everything to her._ I finished cooking the seafood stew, and tasted it. I handed it to Angela and she ran out of the kitchen, fast. I was about to scream out, 'don't spill it!' but she safely delivered it to the customer and returned. The whole time, Yolanda continuously looked impressed about Angela. That triggered my rivalry spirit. _She may be strong and kind or whatever, but she is not going to best me in the one area I am good at!_

Minutes went by extremely fast with Angela helping me, unexpectedly. It also made me determined to do a lot better than usual now that she's here. I am going to be Yolanda's favorite, no matter what! Owen came down from his room and Kathy still didn't want to come back to work. Instead, she sat with Owen and Luke, chatting away. I also received a large number of spinach and egg orders. _Those big eaters. I pity who ever is paying for their dinner. _

"ACHOO!" I shot daggers at Angela. She almost sneezed on the ingredients! She didn't look as scared as yesterday. Perhaps she gets practice from Gill. I know he is a person with a glare deadlier than mine. "Haha, sorry," she giggled. "Allergies."

"This is no laughing matter!" I shouted. "Those ingredients were so close to being ruined!"

"Geez, I know I am not supposed to sneeze onto ingredients. You don't have to treat me like a baby." Then, she turned and continued to slice the carrot into thin, equally sized pieces. _Showoff_ I thought before I scowled and continued to make Luke's spinach risotto.

* * *

**I.. I tried. This document has like 3400 words without the commentary (Commentary adds like 400 words in this chapter)! T^T And... and I said this chapter would be under 3000! T^T I feel like a liar. TIME TO ERASE SOME THOUGHTS FROM CHASE AND LUKE!**

**- April 10, 2011  
**


	7. Farewell and Welcome Back

**For the sake of shortening my chapters, I combined two chapters together! :D So please don't say that this chapter was long and wasted your time, because I tried, I really did. And I just found out that DBSK split up yesterday -.- (I am so slow), so I've been in DESPAIR T^T It's not that I don't like U-Know and Changmin (PARADISE RANCH) but I really like Jaejoong! :D My mom is in love with too :D. It's just my dad. . Whenever he sees DBSK (ESPECIALLY JAEJOONG), he would go "ugh. He looks so sissy. I think Micky looks better." That makes me mad because he saw Micky when he had that hair in Mirotic! I thought the hair was very ugly... (if there are people out there who find it attractive, I am sorry I offended you.) Micky's okay (not as good as JaeJoong) but... that haircut... T^T Sorry I wasted your time... -.- **

**To make two chapters into one, I did a lot of skipping, so that's where the big empty space and a bold "..." comes in. It's basically signifies a number of time passed by... yeah**

**Leafie Ranch is the name of Angela's ranch AND the nickname she gave her crush. No one knows who "Leafie" is.**

**There are 4 different things I had to note in this chapter, and when I put on four of those star thingys *, it was like I was spamming. So, I only put on one for each, but you they are all different things...**

**1st *: Mou. It just pretty much means geez (Japanese). I like the sound better. It sounds cute. :3**

**2nd*: Kimono. It's traditional Japanese clothing; a robe wrapped around the body, ALWAYS the left side over the right.**

**3rd*: Bakku. It's just back, but if you say 'back' for a loooooong time, once you say the 'ck' part, it kinda makes a 'ku' sound. At least it does for me...**

**4th*: Hinamori Momo. A Bleach character Angela decides to cosplay into. She has black hair and eyes, and is a lieutenant of the 5th Division. AND she's childhood friends with HITSUGAYA! :DDD**

**5th *: Kusa Yachiru. A Bleach character Maya cosplays into. She's a lieutenant of the 11th Division, best known for her childish personality and pink hair, and her name is actually Kusa_jishi_ Yachiru. Maya decided to shorten it for fun.**

**-Cough- I get carried away when I talk about Bleach. -Ahem- It's so awesome. :D**

**LOOK AT THE SPAM OF NOTES! ^^;**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 7- Farewell and Welcome Back**

**Chase POV**

Each passing day, Angela repeatedly earned the affection of Yolanda, my trusted teacher. This sounds pathetic, but it was like the newborn baby snatching the parents' attention from the older one. Yolanda was the one who interested me in cooking and took me in for a year when I didn't have a home. She was like a mother to me. Two weeks have already flew by and Angela never fails to amaze Yolanda evening she comes to help. Then, she would put on that innocent face and modestly say that I was better. It made me happy, but she would say that even in a situation where it was clear she did better than me Anyway, I was leaving tomorrow, meaning a week and six days have already passed.

Today, Angela was following Yolanda around a lot more than usual. The strange thing was whenever I was within earshot, she would quiet down and drop the subject. It's suspicious. Even after midnight when the Bar was closed, she and Yolanda were discussing something after I left. I stomped home, not at all happy that Yolanda didn't even say, "Bye, Chase," before I closed the doors. Thinking about it, no one but Maya remembered I was leaving today! A bunch of people had perfect opportunities to say it; there was my friend Toby, who stopped by to deliver some fish; my neighbor, Jin, but he doesn't really count because it is allergy season; Yolanda, Hayden, Kathy, who work with me all night. _It's all Angela's fault_ I thought before I threw myself on my bed.

There was a knock on my door that woke me up. "Chase! Are you up yet? Chase!" It was Jin's voice! I jumped up and looked at my clock _6:45!_ My schedule was to have breakfast at 6:30 and leave the island at 8; I was behind schedule.

"Wait, Jin!" I shouted at the door.

**…**

"Haha, don't worry, Chase," Jin assured, patting my back. "Everyone forgets to set their alarm clocks every now and then." Jin and I were walking on the dirt path to Waffle Town. I was dragging my luggage with both hands. "It's a good thing I stopped by your house then, isn't it?" Jin asked. I forced a smile in response. When we got to Waffle Town, I noticed the town was quieter than usual. Around this time Chloe, Paolo, and Taylor would be playing tag and I would see Toby trying to drag a million buckets to his fishing spot. He wasn't really strong so it was a funny sight to see. However, today even the kids were out of sight. I guess I'll be leaving without goodbyes… When we approached the port, there were a lot of human voices. Jin tapped my shoulder and said, "I wish you good luck at the competition." He handed me a box wrapped in orange wrapping paper. I was genuinely shocked.

I saw Taylor first. You could see shadows of people hiding behind the fishery, but you couldn't tell how many. All I knew that there were more people besides Chloe and Paolo. Taylor ran to us and handed me a box, also wrapped with orange wrapping paper. Taylor smiled big and shouted, "Guys! Chase is here!" Then, a mob of people came out from behind the fishery. All the residents of Waffle Town were here, including the elderly and middle-aged folks who hated to get up early.

I guess I saw Angela first. She stood in the front and smiled at me widely. "One, two, three!"

"Good luck at the competition and early happy birthday!" Everyone said at the same time. In their hands, they were all carrying different sized boxes, but they were all wrapped with orange wrapping paper. I felt truly touched. I didn't expect everyone to come send me off.

Angela ran over to me and smiled brightly. She grabbed both of my suitcases and pulled them up Pascal's ship. "Hey, wait! I can get my luggage up the boat by myself-" Before I could stop her, I became drowned in a pile of orange presents given to me by all the townspeople.

I heard Kathy say, "Chasie-boy, we're going to send you off nicely!" When she says it like that, it's even creepier than Maya's special cakes.

**…**

For a long time, the townspeople didn't let me board the ship until they said their 'farewells.' The people I wasn't very familiar with, like the people who lived in the Ganache Mine District or people who rarely visited the bar just said like a bye. However, mushy people like Hamilton, Maya, Colleen, and Jake, who I knew quite well and were mushy people, tended to say a lot of things. I just smiled and nodded the whole time. Yolanda, being Yolanda made it quick. She approached me after her family and Hamilton. "Chase," she began. "I hope you will do well in culinary school." She smiled. "Make sure to be nice! I hope you won't scare people away and have no friends to count on… oh and one last thing. Although I would be proud of you if you bring home first place, but you don't have to, and just do your best!"

"Thank you, Yolanda," I replied politely while smiling. She was the only person I truly respected. Even though I respect her, I would do my all to make her proud and bring back first place to show that Angela who's better!

"I hope you like my present!" Toby told me. "It took me a while to catch, and it's a pretty good size!"

"You should do your best to stay healthy and eat properly over there," Jin told me while pushing up his glasses. "Check-ups in New York are a rip-off."

"Do well, Chase!" Hayden said.

"See ya, Chase!" Kathy said in a loud voice. "And don't worry, we won't miss ya!" _A good way to send someone off, Kathy._ She laughed mischievously in response, so I guess she read my expression.

Gill just grunted and waved. Apparently he was the last person. I was finally able to leave! Just when I thought it was over and done with, Pascal told me to go to my cabin and wait for a ten minutes. I looked at my watch and I still had fifteen minutes left! _How is it possible? Those townspeople were continuously jabbering away at me for so long and only 50 minutes have passed?_ "Stupid, slow watch it's all your fault," I scowled as I walked through the door of my cabin, but then my jaw dropped when I saw its interior. Somehow, someone moved all of the presents into this cabin when I was talking to all the residents, and without me noticing too! _On_ the bedside table, there were my suitcases. That's when I recalled that I never had a 'farewell talk' with Angela, and she was probably going to pop out from somewhere to-

"Hello, Chase." that familiar voice rung in my ear. I turned around and saw the familiar silhouette; her toes were pointed inwards, like it was the first time she wore a skirt or something, and her hands were tugging the straps of her rucksack. I found it amazing. Although she never used a very loud voice, I would always recognize it and it would ring in my head. _Strange, huh?_ "Mou*, Chase. You're supposed to respond. I thought we were friends." Angela walked in and looked up at my face. She even had to raise her head. Her smile fell. "And you're just blankly staring at me while I am about to give you your birthday present." _Birthday present? _She turned around and started digging in the pile of orange gifts. "I know it's around her somewhere… Aha!" She picked up a medium-sized box that looked no different from the others. Judging from her out-of-the-world personality, I expected her gift to stand out from the others. _I guess I was wrong._ She walked happily over to me and handed it to me. "I didn't give it to you personally like everyone else did, so I'll do it now!"

"Psh. Give it to me personally? The first three people did, the rest of the townspeople just threw it at me! I was doing my best to not crush them," I retorted, rolling my eyes.

"Oh well," Angela smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

"It's not even my birthday," I snapped. I get mad at myself sometimes. When someone is being so nice to me, I snap at them even if they did nothing wrong.

"Early happy birthday, then." _It's a good thing Angela takes most things lightly…_

There was a silence, but it wasn't awkward. I guess we ran out of things to say. "Who…" Angela blinked and looked up. "Whose idea was this?" Damn. It was a good chance for this girl to leave, but you just had to start another conversation!

Angela grinned and said, "Mine." I kind of expected it… Although I kind of thought it might've been Kathy as well. She's the type to throw parties. "Oh and there's a reason why we didn't put a label on the presents. You'll figure out whose gift you opened after you ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box. There will be a card that contains touching messages about your safety, and those kinds of things. That encourages you to open every single gift, because you might throw a gift aside if there was 'Maya' written on it." I really would… That's a really smart idea. I wonder who thought of it.

Then, Angela's eyes widened. "Your… your culinary school… will it be held in the 'La Gateau College'?"

I nodded slowly in response. _Why would she know?_ A smirk spread across my face. "What, are you going to stalk me there? Don't worry, I won't mind any extra girls following me around-" For some reason, my heart was thumping expectantly, until I was cut off.

"It's dangerous!" _Huh? Stalking is?_ "You have to watch out when you attend that school, Chase," she said. Her eyes were firm. _Is she my mom?_ "A gang, the Red Butterfly, tend to hang out around there. You have to be careful. They won't forgive you if you say something rude to them."

"A gang in this day and age?" I asked. "I bet a bunch of poor hooligans like to bunch together and play robbers."

"Chase, they are strong!" Now I am surprised. If Angela, the girl who carried Owen and her rucksack at the same time says someone is strong, he must be close to Godzilla. "And… Leafie might be there…" she whispered as she stared intently at her boots. Her face started to flush. _What?_

I don't care whether she has someone she likes or not, but I felt… angry. My heart was thumping furiously and I felt so heated. I nearly crushed the gift box in my hand. Angela noticed and laughed. "Hahaha, Chase, you're so funny. If you want to open a gift, then open it! It's not rude, if that's what you are thinking."

"No," I stated.

"Huh?"

"I don't need your stupid gift."

I still don't understand why those words slipped off of my tongue. I also don't understand why I decided to do what I did. I threw her gift into the trash can, in front of eyes, and I didn't even read the birthday card. I was actually happy, to receive her gift. Everyone else dismissed this gift as a farewell present; only she congratulated me with sincere words about the day I was born. Looking back, I was honored that she would take time off her day and her farm chores to wish me a happy birthday, and stay back in the Sundae Bar the night before to make it. I just crushed her soul.

I threw the orange box into the trash bin; Angela was in a state of shock. She was frozen in her current position with hurt eyes. Finally, she managed to utter, "You don't need it?"

Like my life depended on it or something (it didn't) I retorted, "Never in my life."

I had said cruel things to Angela before; saying that her food tasted like Maya's (but it didn't), called her stupid for tripping over air (it was Maya crawling around trying to stalk me), and this other time when I called her a wimp for not willing to clean the mens' restroom (it was supposed to Maya's job but she was napping). Angela always brushed it off like I didn't say anything. I was expecting this would be one of those times, but it wasn't. Her eyes began to turn red, and they watered. She was _crying_. And, being more of a jerk than I really was, I half-thought that she deserved it for stealing Yolanda's attention. The other half of me (the right one) wanted to run over and apologize, but it was like my feet were super-glued to the ground and my tongue was tied. _Why didn't I want to apologize to someone, just once?_ "I am sorry," Angela said with her voice trembling. Then, like lightning, she dashed out the door.

"Ange-"

"CHASEE!" Maya grabbed me, held onto me and didn't let go. "So this is where you were hiding the whole time!" Great timing.

**Angela POV**

"Angela, I don't think he meant it," Finn said. I was pretty sure it came from the heart. Usually, he would say mean things with this glow in his eyes like he was just kidding. He really was. This time, that glow wasn't there. I tried so hard to search for it in his eyes… but it just wasn't there. _What did I do wrong?_

"Angela, are you okay, dear?" Kathy asked. I turned to face her; her eyebrows furrowed. "What happened?"

I forced a smile and wiped my tears away. "I am living. Just crying a little won't kill me." I ran back to my farm as fast as I could. Tears still continue to run down my cheeks. When I finally thought I made a new friend… What did I do? I heard Pascal's boat's bell ringing. Chase was leaving. I turned around and looked at the sea. I was on the hill of my house now, and I saw the morning sun rising. "Meanie Chase," I murmured as I wiped my tears away furiously.

**…**

"Angela, why are you doing this now?" Finn inquired a day after Chase left. "Didn't you say you wanted to restore all the rainbows at the same time?"

I sighed. "I can't. After running away and crying alone yesterday, I heard the Harvest Goddess. I couldn't hear what she was saying, but I think she was trying to comfort me. I went to ask Ben, and after talking, I realized the purple Harvest Sprite, Edge, was in Mount Gelato, and the only way of getting there is through his rainbow transportation." I sighed again. "Although it would have been cooler if all the rainbows returned at the same time… but I guess it will only be three." I gathered all the ingredients for Alan, Ben, and Daren's rainbows from my cabinet and refrigerator. Sighing again, I gently pushed my front door open and took a step outside.

**…**

"To think that Angela completed three rainbows by the 16th of Spring…" Finn murmured while he sat on my shoulder. I chuckled at his comment. I smiled as the townspeople stopped working and stepped outside to stare at the rainbows I restored. I saw Irene standing under the shade of a nearby tree, staring up at the sky in awe as she saw the three rainbows towering in the sky. Then, she smiled warmly. Helping people warms your heart. _By the end of this week, the rest of the rainbows will come back, I promise_, I thought while happily skipping back home.

**…**

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

"LEAFIE IS HERE SO WAKE UP ALREADY!"

"KYAAA LEAFIE!" Angela fan-girl screamed as she abruptly sat up, half drooling. She startled Finn, who was in the middle of a spell to wake her up. Every morning, Finn would use this screaming spell amplifies his voice a million times and announce that Leafie is here to wake Angela up. He was like her alarm clock. This was a better way to get her out of bed six in the morning to avoid "accidental deaths. She yawned and stretched and jumped out of bed.

Finn raised his eyebrow as he observed Angela's attire; her usual blue shirt, shorts, and knee-high socks."You didn't change into your pajamas before you went to bed?" Finn's motherly side took over as he cared about the dirtiness of Angela's bed and covers.

"Ahahaha…" She laughed very nervously. She turned her to look at the calendar to avoid his glare. _Fall 1__st__… New crops to plant! _she innocently thought. She dashed outside to avoid Finn's scolding. "Sorry! I have new crops to plant! I am going to go visit Anissa after taking care of my animals and watering my plants! Please make breakfast while I am at it, please?"

Finn sighed as he watched Angela run out to the field. He turned to the refrigerator and searched for the ingredients for their usual, 1 girl, and 6 sprite breakfast. It was a new season, so Alan would be looking for another reason to party, and using ingredients from Leafie Ranch. He transformed into Human-Finn, and put on Chase's apron. Angela had made several attempts to return it by leaving it on his doorstep, but he would throw it at her at work. So it wouldn't go to waste, Angela and Human-Finn would use it when they cooked. "Fall 1st… isn't Chase supposed to come back today…?"

**Chase POV**

I was actually quite surprised when I looked at Waffle Island on the boat, I saw five rainbows and a towering tree. Gill's letters were obviously not a lie. Gill sent me two letters the whole time I was at culinary school. The first one was sent a month after I left. Apparently three rainbows that used to appear almost twenty years ago were restored. Three days after that, two rainbows came back. A week later, the Mother Tree grew to its full size and now you can see it on Mount Gelato even from Waffle Town! Gill also mentioned that there was a new fishing spot behind the waterfall in Caramel Falls (not that I care) and how Waffle Island's economy skyrocketed afterwards. "So beautiful," a nasal-sounding voice said in awe. I slowly turned my head and I realized I wasn't alone on the dock. There was a middle-aged couple staring at the distant island as well. _More tourists visit the island now and the Sundae Inn often get pretty busy_, Gill had wrote. I raised my eyebrow at this. Waffle Island rarely had tourists; Angela's settlement was a really big thing. I glanced at Captain Pascal, who was steering the ship in the captains' room. I saw another tourist talking to him. Well, I guess some things have changed.

Waffle Island kept coming closer and closer to me. I was quite relieved, actually. Culinary school was entertaining and I didn't have an annoying Angela or Maya around to bother me. However, there I learned there were people who were so much better than Angela and I, and I felt even more defeated. At least now I know I won't be getting angry at Angela for no reason either, huh? I also really wanted to get off this ship because that couple was giving me the creeps; they whispered lovey-dovey things to each other that I could hear, so it wasn't really whispering, was it? I just hope I won't have to see them too often at the Sundae Bar. I clumsily dragged both my suitcases while holding my trophy bag at same time off the boat. I am not Angela but I am not that weak. The first thing I saw when my foot touched the concrete pavement was a girl with a brown paper bag over her head.

There were tiny holes so the person could see and I saw a pair of sparkling, black eyes. She wore a strange-looking robe, It looked Japanese; a black kimono* thing and a white kimono thing under it. There was a white belt that tied it together. On the belt, there was a really real-looking sword. She wore white socks with black sandals and had black hair. _Who was it?_ The only person I can think of with black eyes and black hair is Jin, and Jin is a male. Jin only has those small, lab knives, I think called a scalpel; not a Japanese katana… "CHA-ASE!" That familiar, annoying scream again. I felt myself fall backwards and land one of my suitcases. _My back…_

Maya was wearing something similar to the female-Jin. She was wearing that black-with-white-inside robe-kimono thing with similar sandals and sword, except she didn't have a paper bag over her head. She had a pink wig. "Get off of me," I hissed, and she immediately whimpered and got off. She didn't bother to help me up though. Then I felt myself being pulled up by female-Jin. She drew a happy face on the bag where her mouth probably would have been with her finger. She giggled and quickly grabbed all my stuff.

"Maya, off to the Sundae Inn!" she announced with an overly high-pitched voice. Maya yahoo-ed and followed her friend as she skipped off to the Sundae Inn. Female-Jin turned around and shouted to the tourists before stepping out of the harbor. "I hope you have a good time on Waffle Island! Maps are available at the Town Hall!" Even with a forced fake voice, that was definitely Angela. I can recognize that voice anywhere.

Maya pushed open both doors of the Sundae Inn. "Mom, Dad, Grandma! Chase is BACKKU*!" Jake looked up from his paperwork and smiled.

"Did Angela help him get his stuff here already?" It came from upstairs in the rooms.

"Mom!" Maya shouted. "You gave it away!" Actually, it was very easy to guess.

We heard a quiet 'oops' from one of the rooms upstairs from Colleen and Yolanda ran out of the kitchen. "Chase, welcome back!" she said as she smiled warmly. "First of all, did you do well in school and at the competition?"

I sighed. "I scored 9th place in the last exam out of the whole school…" I took the bag from Angela's hands. "I earned 2nd place in my department: cake-making." I showed Yolanda the silver trophy I worked so hard to earn. The trophy was designed to look like strawberry shortcake. In the center, '2nd Place (new line) New York State (new line) Annual Cake Competition' was engraved on the cake. From the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela curiously staring at the silver trophy. "Enough about me," I said while sighing. "What is with your ridiculous outfits, Maya," I smirked at Angela. "Angela." I pulled off her paper bag, and it revealed a pair of extremely shocked eyes and a jaw hanging open.

"Y-y-you knew?" Angela stuttered. She held onto the black wig. "Even w-with this wig?"

"Of course," I snorted. "Your voice gives you away." I couldn't help but chuckle at her face before continuing. "So are you going to answer me or not? What is that ridiculous outfit you and Maya are wearing?"

"I am Hinamori Momo*!" Angela enthusiastically replied. _Huh? _

Maya jumped onto me from behind. "And I am Kusa Yachiru*!"

"Oh and look at this, Chase!" Angela grinned and unsheathed the sword that hung on her waist. It made a really 'shiiing' sound when she drew it. The blade looked frighteningly real. "Ramsey, Owen, and Chloe helped me make this sword. Pretty, huh? And it's real!" _Real?_ Maya squeezed me really tight and I couldn't move. _She wasn't going to kill me just because I threw away her present, right?_ She pointed the blade at me. "Look! Isn't it shiny?" Besides, I picked it up from the trash after you left!

* * *

**Okay... This turned out better than I thought. Although this document will exceed 5000 by the time I am done typing the commentary, you have to remember to knock out like 500 words. (Look at the top! All the space that talks ALL about DBSK and Bleach, AND the star notes :). Besides, this is a combined chapter. So basically, both chapters would be like 2,500 words each! :DD I kept my promise of not wasting your time! Maybe..**

**Anyways... :D**

**I tried fixing the "holes" in this combined chapter. (I killed a lot... T^T) It went better than I thought :D. I am probably going to try it again next time :). Of course there will be a lot notes... because usually there are two a chapter, but since it's combined, it might become four (-.-)-Sigh- **

**-notices another hole- **

**-CRY- MY ROUGH DRAFT...**

** -Feeling sadder than usual because Spring break is ending...-**

**ooh 4943 words. :)  
**


	8. Oversized Chickens and White Stallions

**I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. I AM SORRY. D: I've.. been busy with CST Prep homework and I've been forced to babysit little kids. -.- (This is starting to look like a stupid excuse)**

**Anyways, I think this chapter turned out longer than I expected... I was reading a book (for the first time in a month) and it was called the Blade of Fire of the Icemark Chronicles. My point is, the story was written in 3rd person and I really liked the way the author used such advanced vocabulary. I wanted to expand my vocabulary a little bit and try to write in 3rd person a little better (I usually write in 1st) and I think I used more words this way. o.o Oh well.**

**And something I noticed EVERYONE do and I never did: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 8- Over-Sized Chickens and White Stallions**

**Third Person POV**

Angela pointed her self-crafted sword at Chase, grinning unusually wide, almost darkly, at least what Chase had thought. He wanted to run, but Maya pinned him down. Frightened and in panic, he screamed, "Don't kill me!" Confused, Angela lowered her blade.

"K-kill you?" She was obviously shocked that Chase would think of such a thing. "Why would you-" She thought back about the situation Chase was in and the possible delusions he might have been thinking of. "I am so sorry." She apologized after she took a second to unsheathe her sword and she bowed. From that angle, Chase noticed her long and dark eyelashes, pink cheeks, and skin that looked especially pale because of her black wig; it made him flinch inwardly, and his heart jumped. "I wanted to show you the shiny part of the blade… it took me so long to make it pretty. I guess I caused misunderstandings… I am so sorry..."

"It's fine," Chase grumbled quietly. His heart was thumping wildly, and the reason was unknown even to himself. He decided to dismiss it as the fear of being killed. After all, he wanted to one day beat the person who took 1st place, and dying right when the competition ended a week ago is just sad. There was a gentle cough that interrupted Chase's thoughts. "About the Harvest Festival," Yolanda began. The three gave her their full attention; two respect her and another is expecting snacks from her grandmother. Yolanda glanced back and forth at the cooks (and Maya). "Are you interested at all?"

"Of course," Angela and Chase said, but Angela was a split second faster. Chase shot Angela a dirty look and she flinched. Yolanda and Colleen –who just walked down the stairs now- exchanged glances. As the cook turned back to the youngsters, she smiled.

"Well this is good to see two inspiring young cooks are interested in the annual cooking competition," she said excitedly. "Also, I am very curious about who is better, Angela or Chase. Every year, Chase steals the top spot and doesn't even stay to collect his prize. This year, Chase would finally have some competition besides myself, and it doesn't count because I am a judge." Chase crossed his arms and frowned. He never collected the prized because those prizes were always animal feed. What would he do with that? However, this year it was different, Angela's true ability of culinary art was still quite unknown to him. He doesn't know how far she progressed in the half year he was gone. Chase stared half-observant and half-glaring at Angela. Angela's expression was the polar opposite. She seemed very excited about the entire festival itself, and she didn't notice Chase at all . She was most excited about free stuff, and you can get free stuff if you win competitions. With big eyes, she stared at Yolanda. Yolanda looked back and forth at the two cooks' expressions and smiled again. "The Sundae Inn/Bar is closed today so we can fully concentrate on lessons. Do you have time right now, Angela?" Yolanda asked. Angela looked hopeful first and then a reminding Finn whispered into her ear.

Her face fell. "A couple of my chickens are sick so I have to give them a 24-hour dose of medicine. Also, today is the first day of the season. I have a lot of chores I must do." She grabbed her rucksack straps nervously. "I am sorry."

Yolanda laughed. "Oh don't worry. Would you be done around… 6PM?" Angela nodded. "Then 6PM it is!" She observed Chase and had a brilliant idea. "Chase, you are a man, you go help Angela." Chase looked outraged and opened his mouth to protest. Yolanda put up her hand and said, "Angela, if he does anything wrong, tell me. And Chase." She faced him very seriously and narrowed her eyes. "If you run off and never help this young lady, I will tell everyone on this island _ALL_ of your embarrassing little secrets and post '_those_' pictures on the bulletin board." Chase flinched and mentally strangled Yolanda. "Bye Angela." Yolanda said while waving. "Go follow her!" she demanded at the grumpy chef. He mumbled some words and dragged his feet towards the door.

**Chase POV**

_This is hell! Why do I have to help Angela do farm work?_ I pushed the doors open angrily and squinted angrily as the morning sun blinded my eyes. Angela smiled at me before she pulled out a lanyard from under her black robe-kimono-thing. Then, she blew into a white whistle that hung on the lanyard. My eyebrow arched; is she a kid? Why would she blow into a whistle for no reason- My thoughts were interrupted when I saw a beautiful white horse emerge from a cluster of trees. It elegantly galloped towards us and slowed when Angela ran to it. "Shiro!" She petted the horse and giggled when it licked her. I slowly walked up to the two close companions. Angela smiled when I finally arrived and hopped onto her horse, Shiro. She patted the space behind her. _Wait, she's going to make me, the guy, hang onto the girl?_ "No way," I declared flatly. Her smile fell and she made a sad, somewhat pleading looking face. _I am not falling for a puppy-face made by a twenty-year old!_ "There is no way I am getting on your horse and hold on to you. I have a man's pride!" She bit her lip and got off her horse. She used a black whistle this time, and it made a slightly different sound.

She turned to me and knit her eyebrows. "You can ride Kuro, but the thing is he's only been in my ostrich for a week, so he would only listen to me (and Finn)."

"Then I can ride your horse," I said. _Duh. _

"Yeah… but I only have one saddle in my rucksack. You might fall off of him, and he would throw you off if your pull his hair too much."

"Fine… then I will ride your ostrich," I grumbled. As if on cue, I heard a sharp quack-like sound, and saw a huge bird running furiously in my direction. In contrast to an elegant horse galloping, the ostrich looked like a crazy over-sized chicken. I was actually scared for a moment.

"Kuro, you're so fast, huh, boy?" she said as she ruffled the ostrich's bald head. The ostrich made a quacking-like sound in response. Then she gently placed a saddle on the ostrich's back and buckled all those complicated buckles. Every now and then, the ostrich would turn around and glare at saddle. "Kuu-chan," Angela said soothingly. "It won't hurt, and you'll get used to it. I'll give you some carrots and mashed potatoes later as a reward, okay?" The ostrich quacked somewhat happier this time. After finishing, Angela said, "Say hi to Kuro, Chase. Kuro, this is Chase; please treat him kindly." Then she motioned me to sit on the saddle. That's when I realized the ostrich was so tall and I couldn't quite get up unless I jump. But then I might fall if the ostrich decides to move.

After standing there staring at the ostrich for a moment or two, Angela finally picked up my clue that I couldn't get up. "Kuro, can you please kneel down for a second, please?" She bowed even to her ostrich. The bird looked at me and made a quack sound that sounded like a laugh and knelt down. _Stupid bird_ I cursed silently when I set myself on the saddle. I saw Angela next to me on her white stallion. "Chase, you can ride, right?"

I snorted. "Of course." I've seen Kathy and Renee do it, so riding an ostrich shouldn't be that hard. You just control the animal with the reins. Easy. Or so I thought. I changed my mind when I saw the ostrich glance back at me and smirked.

**…**

"Geez, I don't think Kuro did it on purpose," Angela said while trying to lead her two mounts into the barn. "He's still not used to people riding on him yet." We were back at her farm now, after she rescued me from that crazy over-sized chicken, and I still had to hold onto her while we rode her horse; that ostrich was following behind leisurely _laughing_ at me!

"That ostrich was obviously doing it on purpose," I said, but then I realized I wasn't really talking to anyone. Angela was at the coop, opening the windows. "Are you listening?" I demanded. It was rude to treat a guest this way, especially since I was clinging for my life on her ostrich a moment earlier. If Miss Superwoman on her white stallion didn't run and catch me, I would have broken my back. Looking back, I think I really should have abandoned my pride to save my life…

"I am listening," Angela replied calmly. "And I am truly sorry about Kuro. Do you want to come in and sit down?" She motioned towards her ordinary-looking home. I was tired and didn't want to help with farm work so I grunted. When Angela opened the door, I suddenly remember this was the first time I've ever went inside a girl's house. Before I could feel nervous, I stepped into the house. "Please take off your shoes here," Angela said, smiling as she stepped up a stair onto a wooden floor. That's when I realized I was standing on ceramic tiles, just around the doorway. I placed my sandals next to hers and stepped up. I glanced around her house and noticed a leather couch. Being a person who just settled here half a year ago, you shouldn't be able to buy a leather couch that could fit three people and afford everything else in this house… I started to notice expensive-looking things around the house like a wireless phone, flat-screen TV, and speakers.

Out of curiosity, I blurted, "You can buy those at the General Store and Carpenters'?"

At first, Angela said nothing. I thought I asked the wrong thing and was being nosy, and then she weakly said, "Well… my aunt decided to send me some of her old furniture." She started to sweat. "S-she was always richer than our family… and she wanted to get new things… so she sent me her old stuff." I nodded slowly. Her actions were a little stiffer than usual; I suspected she was hiding something but it has nothing to do with me. "Well, I am going to change right now; you can use the TV if you want. I recommend playing EyeToy 2 on the Playstation 2; it has a Mr. Chef game that you might be interested in." Like that, she disappeared behind a door.

**Angela POV**

When I came back to living room, I saw Chase in front of the TV trying to beat Mr. Chef. Apparently, he was trying to squish tomatoes. He was swinging his arms around trying to hit virtual tomatoes on the TV screen. "ARGH! WHY. WON'T. THAT. TOMATO. DIE?"

I flipped on a light, and the room brightened and Chase smashed the tomato. "Better? The EyeToy Camera requires a lot of light. I forgot to turn it on before I went to change; I am sorry."

Chase blushed profusely. "I was bored, that's why!"

"LOOK! HURRY UP AND GRATE THE CHEESE!" I pointed at the TV screen.

Chase immediately turned around to grate the virtual cheese. Then, he finished grating before the npc.

"_Hmph, you beat me, but I-I wasn't even trying!_" bellowed the fat npc after the screen changed.

**…**

"I wasn't playing because I wanted to, okay?" Chase scowled. I didn't understand why he was denying it so much that he was having fun. "It was because you took so long to change!"

"What ever you say, Chase," I said as I struck my hoe into the ground. I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand, expecting beads of sweat, but there wasn't any. I finished re-tilling my entire field. "Oh and Chase, can you help me brush the animals?" I asked, rummaging through my rucksack.

"Why should I?"

"Well… this is a good chance to make Kuro like you. Maybe next time he won't throw you off. And besides, wouldn't Yolanda tell everyone that big secret if you didn't help me?" Chase grumbled in response as I handed him the brush. "I'll be back soon, ne?" I smiled and shouted, "Shiro!" and he came running out of the barn. I jumped onto Shiro's back and he galloped away at top speed. "Shiro, to Souffle Farm!" Shiro neighed confidently as he stood on his hind legs and kicked his front legs. On the other hand, I was hanging to avoid another unnecessary fall that made more laundry-work for myself.

**Third Person POV**

While Chase was busy stroking (and angering) the animals in the barn, six Harvest Sprites were quarreling in Angela's bedroom, where they have been hiding all along. "It's not like he can see us, so why do we even bother to hide?" Finn asked with his cheeks puffed and arms crossed. Hiding like this made him feel uncomfortable. After all, it was his and Angela's house; why, as an owner, does he have to hide of all people/sprites?

A sprite in a green hat who sat next to Finn spoke up. "It was a great opportunity for them to be alone together! You know Angela-sama; she gets nervous when other people are in the same room and she isn't as open as she usually is with us. She needs to overcome that shyness and put down that invisible wall!" The rest of the sprites (excluding Finn) 'yeahed' in response.

"I feel so happy for Angela-sama*," the sprite in the red hat said dreamily. "This is the first time she brought a guy into her house, even though she doesn't realize anything special in it yet." He sighed. "At least her relationship with his Chase guy is better than her older-brother-and-younger-sister relationship with Owen and Luke or the-person-to-ask-about-the-rainbows-and-Harvest-Goddess relationship with Gill." He sighed heavily again. "Like Daren said, I wish she was less shy and less dense about these kinds of things."

A sprite with a blue hat raised his hand abruptly. "Question! What about Toby? She talks to him quite often when she picks up her excessive 'mail' from her aunt."

"No way, Ben," Daren, the sprite with the green hat replied, waving his hand. "He's not her type, can't you tell? You know all those manga and anime things she watches?" The rest of the sprites nodded. He seemed like the one who understood Angela the most excluding Finn. "She always seems to root for the cooler characters like Hibari, Mukuro, Dino, Ulquiorra, Gray, Mystogan, Yamamoto, Gokudera, at some point Xanxus was very good-looking too, and of course, Hitsugaya. When you put them all together, they all have similar qualities: they are not very emotional, an anti-social in some cases, they never admit certain things and most of them are tsunderes."

The rest of the sprites blankly started at Daren, completely lost. Ben's eyes –they were slowly closing as he drifted off to sleep- snapped open and he said, "Huh? Can someone tell me what tsundere means?"

Daren glared and said in a monotone, "It's like a cool person."

"So Chase fits that description quite well then," Alan said as he was trying to act like he knew what Daren was talking about the whole time.

"He only bluffs it," mumbled Edge. Everyone turned and stared at the purple-hatted sprite. This was the first time he spoke in ages! "There were times where he hesitated to do something Angela-sama asked him of. As of now, he still hasn't gotten close to Kuro-sama yet." Everyone stared in awe at Edge, the youngest but the most magically powerful sprite. "I do not think he truly fits in the description of a tsundere."

Daren sniffled and bear-hugged Edge. "Edgeeee! You're the only one who _ever_ listens to anything I have to say!" He squeezed Edge so hard tears began to burst out of the crybaby eyes.

"BWAAA! It hurts! You're choking me!"

"Hey Daren, let go of Edge! You'll kill him!"

"Get away from me, traitor! You were sleeping while I was explaining super-important news!"

"Break it up, you guys. You'll mess up Angela-sama's perfectly made bed- How dare you hurt your leader's face!"

"You guys should get out of my house!"

"Oh be quiet, Finn. And it's Angela-sama's house, you freeloader."

"I thought we were supposed to be discussing the Harvest Goddess's secret mission to us?"

"You ended it when you fell asleep!"

"I thought we dropped that a while ago! Besides, it is not like you don't get sleepy!"

Suddenly, there was a crash, a scream, and a quack. All eyes turned to Edge who used his "eye" to find out what was going on. "It seems like Chase approached Kuro-sama."

* * *

**Eh... I know it was a bad ending... and I didn't update last week... (blame the CST) The last part with all the sprites arguing... well... I know it was hard figuring out who was talking, but that was kind of intentional. I didn't want to constantly type "said Edge", or "screamed Alan", or "mumbled Daren" so... yeah. And it's not like it matters, right?**

**Well, I finally revealed that the Goddess gave the sprites a secret mission. :) Even Angela doesn't know what it is.**


	9. Friends?

**And yet I was late again.. D: Please don't hate me! -hides behind no one in particular-**

**No matter what, I tried. D:**

***"I felt a rock or two hit ****me.****": Well, you can kind of guess that was one of the Harvest Sprites, right? Well, it was Alan :).**

*** Angela uses unusual formalities when she's angry :D**

* * *

** Orange**** Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 9- Friends? **

**Third Person Omniscient POV**

Chase screamed, "Gyaaa!" before he knocked over a metal bucket that made a very loud crash sound on the ground.

Alan, the fastest of all the Harvest Sprites, arrived at barn first. He observed the casualties: a fallen bucket and a Chase who fell on his bottom and sighed. "He just fell," Alan announced while shaking his head. "I expected something more, for being so picky with Angela-sama."

"I personally think Angela-sama is too good for Chase-san," mumbled Edge.

A deep sigh came from Collin, the yellow Harvest Sprite. "Such a heavy discussion." Then he winked at everyone unnecessarily.

All the sprites gave him a look that looked like this (=.=) and Finn finally said, "The one who eats Angela's pastries the most is you." And there was an uncomfortable silence. Excluding the shuffling noise Chase made when he was getting up and brushing hay off of himself.

Collin made a useless attempt to break it by saying, "On the way here I saw chickens in the coop. That reminded me that Beethoven once got rid of his chickens. Why? Because-"

"They kept on saying 'Bach, Bach, Bach," Alan said in a monotone.

"Yeah! How did you know? Anyways, where do tough chickens come from?"

"From hard-boiled eggs. Ha. Ha. Ha," he said in monotone again, but this time he rolled his eyes.

"If two silkworms were going to race, what is the result?"

"I see Angela-sama already, we need to hide," Ben said as he dragged the chatter-box up to their spying HQ in the ceiling of the barn.

"A tie! Get it? So how do you fix a broken tomato?" Daren slapped his hand over Collin's mouth. "Wif tehmto pfft! (With tomato paste)" Collin said; he really wanted to finish his joke.

There were six little heads in a horizontal line along a wooden support of the ceiling watching intently as Angela walked into the barn with Shiro and said, "Everyone, what's wrong?"

**Chase POV**

"Everyone, what's wrong?" I was having a very serious death-glare contest with that damned ostrich before when Angela came in and said that. The rest of the barn animals; the two cows, two goats, a sheep, were staring at us, trembling. Hey, I might have brushed the animals badly that some of them turned to give me a dirty look, but it's not to a point where they tremble in fear! Angela ran to the closest animal, a cow, and petted its head gently. "There there, Tsukiko. There's nothing to fear; Angela's here!" I personally thought it was stupid to talk to animals especially if they can't understand you, and in rhyme too. I must have rolled my eyes because immediately, Angela gave me her sad face and I felt a rock or two hit me*. She patted another cow and took a deep breath. "Maybe going _outside_ would cheer you guys up."

After hearing the word "outside," all of the animals' heads perked up and before Angela could lead them outside, that damned ostrich dashed outside; and kicked me on its way out. "I hope Kuro learns to obey me soon…" I glared at that ostrich's running back. _She's your master and you don't even bother to listen to her?_ Angela grabbed the older-looking cow's collar and tugged it gently. Like nice kids, all the animals followed in a single-file line to the grassy field where the ostrich was standing proudly. Angela petted a sheep and smiled at me. She took out a very shiny sickle and handed it to me. "You can feed the animals by hand if you give cut grass to them," she said cheerfully. Then she ran to the coop and shouted, "Come on ladies, let's bathe under the sunshine!" and she walked in to lead them out. With Angela busy for a minute or two, I exchanged glances with that damned ostrich and we continued our death-glare competition.

"Such a bad pet you are, you damn ostrich," I hissed and it quacked at me in response. "You didn't listen to your master, tsk tsk tsk." I saw Angela walk out of the coop with the corner of my eye. "You deserve a punishment." I saw the ostrich cock its head before I pulled five feathers off of the ostrich. It quacked angrily at me before it charged so I ran towards Angela. Before I could even say, "The damn ostrich started it," she stepped between the ostrich and I and glared at us both. Unfortunately, it wasn't scary, but it somehow scared that ostrich.

"Kuro-dono*," Angela said in an unusually low voice. "It's rude to charge at your guests. Of course if Kuro-dono wants to, it is his home." I found myself staring wide-eyed at Angela and the ostrich was smirking. _Hey!_ "He can do that, however, Chase-dono is my friend. Just remember: you can hurt my friends if you want, however, you will have to skip lunch for a week." The ostrich flinched, like it understood every word. It glared at me, bowed its head at Angela, and walked away sulking. It was my turn to smirk in its face when it turned around to give Angela the guilt look. Unfortunately for him, Angela was too busy feeding the chickens a pill thing. _That's what you get, stupid ostrich._ "And Chase, what ever the reason, it's still mean to pull a handful of feathers off of Kuro. He might hold a grudge on you and haunt you when he dies. He likes potatoes and carrots; he might forgive if you feed him some. Here." She handed me some grass. "Practice with Xiah here." She pointed to a random sheep nearby.

I trudged to the sheep who was grazing. "Eat it, sheep," I demanded. It looked up at me blankly, 'baaed,' and turned around. _How dare it ignore me, after I even bothered to feed this animal?_ I decided to give it a second chance and I stormed in front of it and stuck the grass in front of its mouth and said, "Eat it!" The sheep flinched this time and looked scared. A goat jumped in between us and made a goat-growling sound. "Hmph, why don't you eat it then, goat?" The goat gulped the grass down and snorted; it bit my thumb too in the process. "You stupid-"

"Changmin is very protective of her sisters," Angela said placing a band-aid on my thumb. Her Doraemon side is showing again. "I finished giving medicine to the chickens so I can start planting now," she said to try to change the subject. She dragged me to her field and took my sickle. Then she placed a watering can in my hand and smiled brightly. She took out a few bags of seeds. She ran over to the first row of tilled dirt and threw the seeds in the places. Angela was very fast too; she ran across the whole field in less than thirty seconds. _She doesn't need my help_ I couldn't help but think.

I was about to go back into her house and rest because I was the guest and everything and I did brush her animals. However, Yolanda appeared out of nowhere on her bicycle and said, "You can't make the lady do all the work or I will tell your secret!" I immediately started to water the seeds.

**…**

"Thank you so much, Chase!" Angela told me while we were riding back to the Sundae Bar. I had no choice to hold onto her. I wasn't too sure if her horse would throw me off as well so I didn't want to ride any animal.

"…You did most of the work," I grumbled. "And I am holding onto a girl," I mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

Angela laughed and said, "You have things you are good at, Chase." My heart started to beat in time with the horse's gallops. I was never an idiot in school, but I didn't understand why my heart was beating so quickly. I saw the Waffle Town sign in the distance and for some reason I didn't want to get off. Perhaps it was because I never rode on a white stallion before…

Kathy was standing outside watering a flowering rose bush, and when she saw me she snickered. I glared at her but she continued to make funny faces at me. "Angela, you're here! I was waiting for you. I was hoping you would finish faster and come by earlier since Chase was helping you, but I got my hopes up. Seems like Chase wasn't too much help, was he? Or more like he didn't do anything at all, right?"

"He helped water," Angela said as she jumped off the tall stallion.

Kathy nodded and gave me the 'so-useless' face. I glared at her and she smiled mischievously and said, "I'll go tell Yolanda you are here!"

"Okay," Angela said cheerfully. She seemed so excited. "So Shiro, you are free to wander-" Then she noticed that I was still on her horse. "Oh, then not yet, wait until Chase gets off first." I started to lean to the left but realized I was so high off of the ground. If I twisted my ankle, I am dead. I stand all night during bar hours to cook, and with an injured leg, it would be impossible. Angela seemed to read my thoughts and she asked, "Need help?"

I nodded slowly and said, "…Yes…" My face started to heat up.

Angela laughed, making my face turn even brighter red. "Okay, _princess_," she said half-laughing. _How dare she!_ I felt myself being lifted and then I became face-to-face with Angela.

"I am not a girl," I retorted.

"I know," Angela said cheerfully. "Now you can go, Shiro." After waving to her horse, she opened the doors of the Sundae Bar and asked, "Are you coming or not, Chase?"

"I am…"

**…**

"I am going to make the best spaghetti and meatballs in the world today!" Kathy maniacally laughed. "Wait no, the best in the entire universe!"

"… Why are you here, Kathy?" I growled. This woman is very loud and distracting. Once she starts learning from Yolanda along with Angela and me, Maya might feel like she's qualified and come too. Somehow, she's not around and that's a miracle. There was never a time where I was at this inn and she wasn't around me, bugging me. It was a miracle and I didn't want Kathy to make it short-lived.

"What do you mean 'why are you here, Kathy?'" Kathy scowled. "I always join Angela when Yolanda gives her lessons because I am interested in cooking! I don't have to be a genius like you and Angela to learn." She glared once again at me and continued stirring her noodles.

"Whose idea was it to make Kathy another of Yolanda's apprentices?" I grumbled under my breath. I chopped a carrot into pieces.

"Mine," chirped Angela. "Kathy always seemed like she wanted to cook something when she watched me cook. She told me once that she wanted to make egg soup for this mystery person. After I convinced Yolanda to teach her the basics, Kathy announced that she liked cooking and wanted to help me on busy bar nights."

"So here I am!" Kathy shouted while pouring too much tomato sauce.

"…I just hope your food at least turns out better than Maya's." Besides, it's so obvious her mystery person is Owen.

"Chase, that's rude," Yolanda spoke in a deep voice. I immediately turned back to my spicy stew. A long and awkward silence followed.

"Yolanda," Angela said breaking the silence. "Should I still come during bar hours to help now that Chase is back?"

My mentor placed her palm on her chin and sighed. "Good question. I do not want to bother you by making you come here even after I don't need help anymore. However, the tourists like you and our regular customers really like your unique way of cooking. If they suddenly tasted Chase's cooking again…"

"Then just let her stay here, obviously," I said. _Duh. Everyone likes her and she does a good job, why is it so hard for Yolanda to make a decision?_ Yolanda stared at me wide-eyed and slowly nodded her head. Kathy did the same. "What?"

"Nothing," they said in unison. Kathy went back to frantically stirring her spaghetti while Yolanda said while trying to change the subject, "Angela, you may come whenever you want." Angela smiled brightly in response.

**…**

"PWAH!" I exclaimed as I spit a tiny bit of spaghetti Kathy made into a napkin. Yolanda asked us to try each others' food to get an idea where the other student is at, and possibly help him/her to improve. The only one who needed to improve was Kathy.

"Geez, Chase, it's not that bad," Kathy scowled again. "I put a lot of effort into that spaghetti and now you're spitting it out? Rude. See, Angela is eating it!"

"Just because Angela likes it doesn't mean I will like it," I snapped. This is definitely so much better than Maya-cooking but there was too much of a tomato flavor for my tastes. Give it Gill and he'll be over a moon.

"True- Mmm! Angela, your tofu soba soup is so delicious!"

"Thank you," Angela said quietly as she was eating Kathy's spaghetti. She seemed very deep in thought. She was definitely in dreamland.

She spooned Kathy's spaghetti half-heartedly and soon one of those anime veins popped on Kathy's head. "If it tastes that bad, tell me, Angela!" Kathy said as she slammed her hand on the table. She came back to earth.

"Huh? Oh! I am so sorry, Kathy. I was thinking about something. Your spaghetti doesn't taste bad, it tastes great! I just don't eat spaghetti very often so I am not used to its taste," Angela said all in one breath while waving her arms frantically. "I wasn't too sure what to give Elie for her birthday today. I talk to her but I was never close enough to learn her preferences…"

"That's an easy one," I said as I handed her my stew. "She loves sweets. I think she really loves Mont Blanc or mille feuille."

"And how do you know?" Kathy smirked while taking a bite out of Angela's soba and staring intently at me.

"I see her eating it quite often when I visit Gill," I retorted. "Besides, she sells them at the Fall Flea Market every year."

"Does she sell anything else…?" Angela asked slowly.

"Strawberry shortcake, blueberry pie, apple pie, pumpkin pie, yam cake…"

"Oh." For the first time, Angela sighed and sunk in her seat. "Elie makes the best strawberry shortcakes so it's not special if I give her a not-so-good one and I don't like making pies."

"Yam cake?" Kathy asked with her mouth full of Angela-soba.

"I don't like working with yam." _She sounds like a little kid. _

I sighed. "I can teach how to make one of those if you want me to."

"Really?" Angela asked, jumping up from her chair. "You will teach me?" Her eyes were sparkling.

"Yes," I said raising my eyebrow. "I just said I would, didn't I? Can you not hear me?"

"I heard," she chuckled. "Hee hee. Knowing this I should have asked you earlier. Thank you so much Chase!" She stood up straight and bowed five times.

"... You should be." I saw Kathy giggling. "What?"

"Nothing," she responded innocently while stifling another giggle. _What's her problem?_

"Eek!" Angela screamed as she took a sip of my spicy stew. "Hot."

**…**

"Now using the knife spread the cream," I said. She spread the cream slowly but it looked smooth and beautiful. "Faster! You have to finish this while it is still hot!"

"'Kay," Angela responded and her speed increased three folds. It wasn't as pretty, but considering that she spread it so quickly it was okay.

As she was preparing the top piece she asked, "Can I ask you another question?" I saw Kathy's head perk up and she started to stare intently at us again.

"Yes?" I felt like Kathy's stare was about to make a hole in my back.

"Am I bothersome?"

I frowned._ Is this some trick question?_ "No."

"Am I useless?"

"No." This was more than one question.

"Am I annoying?

"No! Oh my Goddess! What is with you today? You are talented so be more confident, gosh! And stop staring into space and spread that cream!" I snapped, throwing my arms into the air in frustration.

Angela smiled brightly after returning from dreamland and she asked one last time, "We're friends then."

"What a lovey-dovey situation," Kathy said as she rest her head on her hand with her hand on the table. She was observing from a meter's distance and we didn't even notice until now! Angela paled and almost immediately she turned crimson. "Hurry and continue, guys! The situation has yet to develop!" She leaned forward and stared. Angela started to tremble.

"What lovey-dovey atmosphere?" I retorted "You say these things because you want lovey-dovey atmospheres, especially between you and Owen-"

"Owen?" Angela chirped. "Kathy, I thought you said you hated him!" Isn't she slow...

"She likes him alright," I said. "She's too chicken to tell him and she stalks him secretly with her stalker skills just now. And because she's 'busy,' I always end up having to serve the customers."

An anime vein popped on Kathy's head. "At least I-"

"Uhh, Chase?" Angela said while poking my shoulder repeatedly.

"What?" Both Kathy and I scowled in unison. She was interrupting something important. I turned and glared at her.

Angela cowered for a second and asked reluctantly, "What do you do if the thing cools?"

"... It's ruined then." Angela looked like she was about to burst into tears. I turned and glared at Kathy. "It's all your fault!"

"Me? How's it my fault? It was you who wasn't teaching her properly!"

Back then, I didn't realize how close the three of us was, and this is actually a very peaceful time before the "storm."

* * *

**I was a day late, and its rushed with millions of errors, but I'll revise it tomorrow, GOOD NIGHT.**

* * *

**I am so sorry D: It was badly written and it was still uploaded. -.- Well, at least I tried my best and only uploaded it a day late this time.. ? ^^;**

**And I forgot to bold the last part (Did it now but...). The last part... I have to say it was really horrible and it's a pathetic sentence. -.- But I really really really had to go! I could hear my mom's footsteps as I was trying to press the upload button turn off the computer! I was supposed to sleep half an hour ago! I almost got myself banned .**

**This chapter was like a bridge... to go back to my rough draft. So it was bad, because it went off the rough draft, but the next chapter will be better, I PROMISE! D:**

**To those who are TVXQ fans, did you notice XIAH and CHANGMIN? :D Although they are girl cows and sheep, at least they get SOME role in a Harvest Moon fanfiction (never knew they would show up here, eh? :)) The other members will show up later too. :D  
**


	10. Oniichan Attack!

**So there is a lot of Japanese in this one, since Ozzie and his family in this story are Japanese and they speak it. Angela and her brother are Japanese too and they speak it when they don't want people to know what they are saying. Italics with quotation marks around it are Japanese words. **

**And sorry for being late for 3 days. (ran out of excuses)**

**I might be starting a new story...? ^^;**

**Oh and you guys know about honorifics, right? **

**-san: It's polite, it basically means Mrs. or Mr. **

**-chan: usually used to refer to someone close to you, a girl, or someone younger than you**

**-sama: Higher than -san**

**-dono: Even higher than -sama**

**-sensei: teacher or doctor**

**Japanese meanings you might want to know:**

**onii-san: older brother**

**otouto: younger brother**

**onee-san: older sister**

**imouto:younger sister**

**otou-san: father**

**okaa-san: mother**

**oba-san: aunt/middle-aged lady (extremely offensive!)**

**oji-san: uncle/middle-aged man**

**obaa-san: grandma**

**ojji-san: grandpa/ old man**

**obaba: old way of saying old woman  
**

**Different Meanings of "you"**

**Kimi: polite**

**Omae: rude, gangstery**

**anata: normal-ish**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 10 – Onii-chan Attack!**

**Third Person POV**

A half a season has passed and Chase continued to become closer to Angela. Chase still doesn't understand why his heart beats so fast when Angela does certain things sometimes. Angela, being as dense as she is, still didn't notice and the days passed by like hours…

The first "storm cloud" arrived on a sunny fall morning, Fall 15th, when Chase decided to accompany Angela to the fishery, where she gets her "mail" from her aunt. Although he wouldn't be much help anyway, "it's better than none," right?

**Chase POV**

"Konichiwaaa!~" Angela greeted softly when she opened the door of the fishery.

"Oy!" Ozzie shouted in reply from behind the counter. "And up!" He popped up from behind the fish counter with fish in his hands and even in his mouth. Then he spit/placed them into a box with a post-it note with three badly drawn fish on it. _I hope that's not the fish I use to serve the customers._ "Angela_-san_, I don't never know why your aunty would send you so many stuff! We have that big box in the back of fishery, and this box in Toby's room, and one over there, and one…" Then he noticed me. "Ooooh look at this young and good-looking sonny! Angela-san, nice catch!" He looked at me, winked, and gave me a thumbs-up.

Angela turned crimson once again. "Ch-Chase isn't a fish!"

Ozzie clicked his tongue. "It's no good to feign innocence Angela-san. You know- I know you were happy." He shook his head and dramatically sighed.

"Geez uncle, don't tease her so much," I heard a soft but definitely male voice say. I saw Toby walking into the room. He held the door with one hand and spoke again. "Angela-san, do you want me to get the box for you now or would you like to pick it up later? I am going to go for my morning rounds."

"Oh then I'll get the box…"

"I'll get it," I declared. Ozzie turned to me and looked surprised at first, then smirked. It was quite annoying.

"Chase?" Angela turned to me and gave a very worrying look.

"What?" I retorted. "I said I would come help you retrieve some of your 'mail.' It would be pointless if I don't carry anything." Angela nodded slowly and stared at me again. She tiptoed and touched my forehead with her palm. She seemed surprised to feel that it was normal temperature. I gently pushed her hand away and I walked towards Toby, who was holding the door open for me. I saw a tan cardboard box in the corner of Toby's neat but empty room and reached to pick it up. "Oof!" It was heavier than I expected.

I heard a soft chuckle from the young fisherman. I turned and flashed him a glare. I was very happy to see him flinch. Lately, the people I hang around (Yolanda, Angela, Kathy, Hayden, Colleen, Jake) are either not scared of my glares so they don't flinch, or if I glare at them, I would get fired. Satisfied, I walked out of the room.

**…**

"Are you sure you can carry all of them?" I asked the petite figure behind a stack of boxes piled much higher than the top of her head.

"Un!" she chirped cheerfully. "Although it is a little heavy…" I saw her eyes behind the boxes. "Thank you for offering. Can you take that pile of letters on the top? I am afraid they will fly away…" Now I am carrying a small box and a pile of letters. Better than nothing, I suppose.

As we were walking past the Sundae Inn, a blur punched open both doors and nearly hit me. Déjà vu, this _must_ be Kathy. "Oh! It's Chase and Angela!" The squeaky voice exclaimed. _It was Maya. That's what I said; who said I thought it was Kathy?_

"Hello, Maya," Angela said from behind the pile of boxes.

"Hiya, Angela! Can you make cookies for me later? Chocolate chip with a strawberry smoothie?" She almost hit me with a door just to say that?

"Sure, can I do it after I put my 'mail' away?" Angela replied.

"Okay! But can I borrow Chase? There's a customer who's demanding for all the skilled chefs on the island." Without Angela's reply, Maya pulled my arm and I almost dropped the boxes, again.

"Hey! I am helping Angela!" I snatched my hand back. "I can meet who ever that is later."

I was about to escape until Maya said, "You might get fired."_ Damn, I wonder when she got so smart._

"Chase, you should go," Angela said behind the boxes. _So she was going to ditch me with Maya…_ "I think I should go too. After all, I am not bad of a chef either."

"But," Maya pouted, tugging on my arm again. "Where are you going to put those boxes? We don't have much space anymore because of more customers."

"We can always borrow Selena's room," Angela chirped. "She promised to help me whenever she can because I saved a lot of coconut trees from dying the last time I went to Toucan Island and gave her and Luke a 'romantic evening' at the Ocean Festival. Right, Maya?" Maya nodded her head with a sour face. _Defeated, eh?_

Maya opened the door for us while sulking and giving me puppy eyes. As usual, I ignored her and realized she was right; there were a lot more customers than usual. There were many unfamiliar faces; today was the 15th. It is the one of the only two days in the season Pascal sails his ship to the mainland to receive passengers and mail. Ever since the revival of the rainbows and the Goddess Tree, more tourists visit Waffle Island. "So, Maya," Angela said as she was walking up the stairs, completely oblivious of the awed stares from the tourists below. "Who exactly is that person who asked for professional chefs?"

Maya, who was still pouting, replied in mono-tone, "He never told me his name. He just demanded to meet the best chef on the island. When grandma came, he looked at her, bahed, and said, 'I mean a professional chef that is young that lives on this island! Bring 'em!"

"You know, Maya, you don't have to listen to him if you don't want to. And, isn't today Sunday? I thought the Sundae Inn/Bar was closed today…" Angela asked.

"Grandma wanted to change the 'day off' day some time else. The 1st and the 15th are both Sundays and that's when there are more tourists than any other day of the week. Besides, they would need a place to sleep, she said," Maya replied. She opened the door of Selena's room. "Here."

I felt a huge vibration as Angela put down the stack of boxes. She clapped her hands together before spinning in a 180-degree circle on her left heel and took the box and the letters off my hands. "What was the guy like, Maya?" Angela asked as she placed my box with the pile of letters on top of her stack.

"He had brown hair, brown eyes, hmm… he was wearing loose clothing, but he had a arm that was just a little less ripped than Owen's," Maya placed her index finger on her chin and 'hmmmed.' "Oh! And he two cowlicks, unlike Chase who only has one!"

I slapped Maya in the arm. "That is rude." I was too caught up in trying to dodge all of Maya's whining punches and didn't notice Angela reach for the pile of the letters and clench her teeth.

As the three of us were walking down the stairs, Angela tugged on the back of my apron and Maya's skirt. "C-Can I hide behind you guys?" I felt my face heating up.

"Sure!" Maya agreed loudly. Angela cowered behind us even more as people turned to look up at us. She wasn't even this shy when she first came to this island. Maya grabbed my arm and pointed at a guy sitting at the booth drinking something from a glass. "Chase, it's him!" I felt Angela's grip on my apron tighten. If she's scared, she shouldn't be. Those arms look weaker than Owen's, and she totally pwned him back in Chapter 6.

"What do you want?" I demanded at the guy. He calmly shifted his gaze from Kathy who was wearing as little as usual cooking something to me. His eyes were dark, dark brown; almost black. He observed me while resting his head on his elbow on the table. With his emotionless eyes, it seemed like he was about bear a hole in me. Then he sighed. He placed the glass on the table and smirked. It was hard to- I mean, I couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"I don't have any business with you," he simply replied. "I have business with the young lady behind you though." He pointed at Angela with a smirk. "Did you think you can hide? I noticed you the moment you walked into this place." Angela grasped my apron even harder and even trembled. "After all, I am your b-"

The pile of letters I carried flew into his face- hard. I barely even saw it fly by me and when it fell off his face, the area struck was red. "Why are you here, _onii-san_*?" Angela hissed with the scariest glare I've ever seen. It was even colder than Gill's. A chill ran down my spine.

"I feel hurt," he said sarcastically. "My cute little _imouto-chan*_ doesn't want me here! Weren't you supposed to give your precious onii-sama a warm welcome like you always _did_?" I was completely lost. Earlier, this guy was cut off and only said 'b.' Was he about to say 'boyfriend'?

**Angela POV**

_Why is my stupid brother here? I never saw him after Mommy and Daddy's funeral. He ran off with half of the inheritance money and the money earned after selling the house (and I was the one who sold it after bargaining for so long). How did he find me?_ He smirked again and said, "How come you don't want anyone to know I am your _onii-sama_?" Everything he said that wasn't in italics was in English. People turned and stared because he was twice as loud as before. He intended to draw attention to us and reveal that we are siblings.

"Because I don't like you," I replied coldly. "Why are you here? How did you find me?" I forgot I was still holding onto Chase's apron and tomorrow he might have to use an iron to unwrinkled it (T^T). "Besides, it's embarrassing to have someone like you to be my onii-san." He just smirked and tilted his head towards the clueless Chase.

"_Before you after questions, you should explain everything to your friends,_"

I glared at him. "_Like I just said, I do want anyone to know you are my brother. It's embarrassing. Now answer me._ _Omae_*… _What did you come here for?_"

He dug for something in his pocket and took out a twenty dollar bill. "Here's the money for the drink and keep the change!" he shouted towards the people in the kitchen. Yolanda flashed him a smile before returning to work. "Not you, obaba. Where is that hot girl?"

"She has someone she likes already," I hissed, clenching my fists. "Answer me!"

Then he walked out of the door and saluted. "_I'll see you under the moon at the port tonight, if you would like to know the answer. And don't bring your friends! Judging from your face, it seems like you wouldn't bring them even if you died._" He chuckled and closed the door. It felt like a tornado just tore by.

"…So what did he say that made you so angry?" Chase asked. I shook my head. I shouldn't get him involved with this complicated family business. It would bother him.

"I am definitely going to make him go back home," I declared aloud. Tonight, he'll be running back to New York.

**…**

Luna noticed me when she was changing the 'OPEN' sign to a 'CLOSED' sign. "Angela! What are you doing out here so late? It's already twelve!" She stopped and snickered suspiciously. "You have a secret date at the beach?"

"Of course not!" _My brother will never be a man in my eyes._

"I knew that. Don't catch a cold! Candace would get very worried about you. She'll give that knitted blue scarf to you instead of Julius, and you know how Julius will start bitching at you for 'stealing his girlfriend's present' and everything." She rolled her eyes before continuing. "When you have a boyfriend, you have to tell me!"

I blushed before waving back at her. She noticed the red in my face and giggled before closing the door. "Another cute girl," I heard that obnoxious voice say. I turned and crossed my arms. "There are so many hot girls on this island," he said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and whistled. His back was facing me now as he stared at the beautiful reflection of the moon in the water. "Beautiful people, beautiful scenery," he spun his head around and stared at me intensely. "And someone may have finally found a boyfriend. You are living quite a blissful life here. I was going through a living hell back in New York-"

"You ran off with the inheritance and mansion money after their funeral! You didn't bother to inherit Dad's company, and you disappeared. Jessica said she saw you at a bar one time in the downtown. With hostesses! You goof off in those kinds of places and you refuse to inherit Dad's treasured company…!" Tears were threatening to leak out of my eyes now. "It was… taken by the man who pushed me off the stairs… He claimed that he didn't see me with that stack of boxes… but they weren't even high enough to block his eyes. Because I didn't graduate from college yet, and had no experience in engineering… but you! Dad taught you how to do simple things like copy disks, you even modified our Wii to play a game dad made at home, you were capable to inherit the company, but you let him take it!" I gasped for air. I was talking way too much and too fast in one breath. "I… waited for you… for three years."

He held his hands up. "Whoa whoa, it seems like I was misunderstood. True, I did run away after the funeral with the mansion money that my cute little sister worked so hard to sell." He pinched my cheeks but I slapped then away as fast as he placed them on me. "Anyway," he said, straightening himself up and glancing around to see if anyone was around. "I know I was despicable but I have no idea what you are bitching about. What bar in the downtown?"

"This bar in the downtown a few days after your disappearance at the funeral, duh." I thought for a second. "I think it was called Sunrise Clubs….?"

He stared at me with his jaw slightly open. "Are you really my sister?" he asked. "We've been living under the same roof for 16-17 years, and you think I go to bars and have sex with random people?" He seemed very offended.

I nodded. "Jessica said she saw you…"

"Okay," he rubbed his temples. "Okay. Well I planned to tell you think after I persuaded you to come back to New York with me but I'll say it now. "I met a beautiful lady on the way home from the funeral. She said I was good-looking," he pushed his brown hair back before continuing. "and I would be suitable for being a actor. So I packed my bags and went to California, along with all the money I had before. There, I pursued my newest dream to be an actor!" He gave me one of his 'new actor smiles' while I just winced. "Then I was robbed and I was kind of out of jobs, so I wanted to find my beautiful little sister to stay here for a while! Besides, with my good looks and fame, I came make this island even more famous! So in return, I'll live at your place."

"No! I am not going to tell anyone that this embarrassment of a person is my brother. If you live at my house, you will create misunderstandings. I am still planning to get married!"

"Come on, Angela don't be a baby! I am still your brother and you still owe me for misunderstanding me about the bar thing," he almost whined.

"No! And don't spout lies about my friends!"

"But I am telling the truth. Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes, that time when you said that you would pay me back for paying for your Jamba Juice, I treated you for lunch because you claimed that you were dying, you-"

"Okay, okay, those times I was desperate."

"Aren't you desperate now? If I refuse to take you in you have to stay at the Inn, and I know you are broke." He fell into a silence. "And you can't leave until the 1st of Winter."

He raised his head and looked at me seriously. I almost flinched. "Fine, I guess I have to resort to threatening my beautiful little sister," he almost whispered. "Your beloved Leafie is coming soon."

"What?" My jaw dropped open. "How did he know I was here? And how did you find me?"

He stuck his hands in his pockets coolly and sighed with a pathetic attitude. "Well, I was genius enough to look in a bookstore for you -almost nothing new is in a bookstore nowadays- and I saw a brochure."

"A brochure?" I whispered to a spot in my rucksack. "Didn't I come here after looking at a brochure too?" I felt Finn nod.

"It was something like the rainbow country and a Harvest Goddess or something and I just had to look. It was just like saying you can go to Ponyland by taking a 15-day vacation to an island named after a breakfast dish. And so I opened the brochure and I saw you in a lot of the pictures. Like, you and this red and blue haired guys were holding up blue rocks and screaming, 'Sapphire!' and there was this other one where I saw you in the background of a pink shop with two hot girls. One was smiling brightly and the other one was crimson red and fiddling with her fingers. I saw your back in that picture and you looked like you were sewing something. And there was this other one..." He rambled.

"Anyways, what is your brother's name? I never heard it," Finn said to me. He flew out of my rucksack now, almost 100% sure that my brother was not pure-hearted and could not see him.

"His name is Kasey." I replied, wincing at the sound of the name.

"What the heck is that fairy thing glowing the darkness?" Kasey almost screamed. "Now you have fireflies here?"

Finn almost died. "You-You can s-see me?"

"As clear as I can see the moon! What are you?"

* * *

**Well, I guess this ending was better than the last! And so I finally updated. -.- And its not that good of a chapter. -.- I am sorry for not getting A+s in English so my stories don't seem this bad. -.-**

**Anyways, thank you for sticking with my bad grammar and reading! :D**

**Chase seemed like a side-act in this chapter. -.-**

**And Gill hasn't made his appearance in a looooong time. (I think I disappointed some people 8|) That's because there wasn't originally a role for him in this story (sorry) because it never occurred to me that Gill would like... help Angela with the rainbows in the beginning when I was writing the rough draft. (I had thought she could rely on Finn, but once I played Animal Parade, I knew better -.-) Well, now that the rainbows are completed, Gill might not show up for a while. But I will definitely try to make him show up again D:.**

**Now I am wondering, is it alright to combine Animal Parade characters and Tree of Tranquility characters together? o.o I've seen multiple Harvest Moon characters living through high school in the same setting but not in a particular one in a game. Would I _offend_ Animal Parade lovers if I put Animal Parade characters in Tree of Tranquility? o.o (And Kasey and Finn are Animal Parade) Would I?**

**KYA! IT WENT OVER 4000 WORDS . T^T  
**


	11. Sexy

**-Cough- It's Wednesday again, and I am three days late again. But hey, at least I was on time with my last update, right, right? ^^; Well, I hope this chapter wasn't too immature... (story gone wild again) And Chase still didn't confront Kasey yet. -sighh-It would make a dramatic part of the story D:**

**WARNING: NOT REVISED SO THERE WILL BE OBVIOUS MISTAKES T^T  
AHH CAUGHT ONE JUST BY SKIMMING (cryy)  
**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals?**

**Chapter 11- "Sexy"**

**Angela POV**

"You can see Finn?" I almost wanted to scream. How can my stupid brother see Finn?

"I agree," Finn said while nodding. "I was 100% sure that he couldn't see me."

"I know right?"

"Don't 'I know right' me! I know that was offensive!"

Finn gave me a look and I instantly knew what it meant. No. "No! There is no way!"

Finn made a reluctant face, gulped, and continued. "He can see me so he would be of help of the Harvest Goddess in the future for other islands in need. Besides, he is your brother. I can use my magic to create a temporary house in the forest. Actually, with the magic of all of the Harvest Sprites, we can make a mansion."

Kasey's eyes started in glitter in excitement. "What! That's not fair! How come he gets a free mansion and I have to earn it?" This was not fair. Is Finn a sexist?

Again, I received a murderous glare. "No I am not a sexist. When you first arrived, us Harvest Sprites didn't have much power. After you revived the rainbows, our power was restored as well. Keeping a huge house like that requires energy and magic power too."

"Oh," I barely whispered. "Never mind." I can't stress Alan and the others out. I would feel so bad if they suffered for my selfishness.

Kasey clapped his hands together like Hamilton and almost squealed. "So when am I getting the mansion."

"Finn, give him a cottage- no a shack." I told him, already starting to walk home. I can imagine Kasey's jaw wide open and looking like he was about to cry.

**…**

There was no point in knocking on that half-rotten wooden door. I pushed the door open (and was only closed because a chair was held up against it) and saw my brother only in his jeans. In a very bad sleeping position, he was sprawled across what you call a mat and a curtain and drooling peacefully. I kicked his arm. No effect. I kicked it harder. No effect. Fine then, I thought and I threw him up into the air. "Wake up!" I guess he opened his eyes when he hit the delicate roof or when he was either falling or flying upwards in the air because when he came down and crashed on his butt, he was glaring at me.

He rubbed his butt and glanced at his left hand where there was a watch on his wrist. "It's only five-thirty in the morning! Are you crazy? I didn't even have to wake up this early for school! Are you crazy?"

"Hurry up and get dressed. We are going to see the Harvest Goddess," I demanded, with my hands on my hips. He needs to hurry up. You can see the Harvest Goddess the clearest before eight and with his speed, we won't be climbing the mountain really quickly.

Luckily, Kasey was curious about this 'Harvest Goddess' business and stick to beautiful girls like glue. He wanted to know whether this 'Harvest Goddess' was cute or not. Suddenly, he noticed his clothes next to his 'mat,' looked down and saw that he only had his boxers on. Acting like I've never seen his chest or underwear before, he backed up against the wall and covered himself with his arms. He acted liked I was stripping him or something (I didn't. I came in and he was like this) and he shouted, "Molester! Pervert!"

I rolled my eyes. I wasn't too sure what the first word meant but I am sure it was an insult. "Hurry up and put on your clothes already! You take as long as a girl to get dressed." I sighed. He acts like this is the first time I've seen his chest. He used to run around the house naked at age seven… "…If it makes you feel better, then you can change outside."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

**…**

Kasey was sulking and grumbling and getting mad at particularly nothing and kicking pebbles off the mountain trail to Mount Gelato's peak. He mumbled, "It was my home, and you kicked me out to change?" He's still mad about something like that?

"I was the guest."

His head shot up and he glared at me intensely. "You are still awfully childish after these years, huh, sister?" There was a small cross-hurt on my forehead. I walked into the Goddess Spring, ignoring my brother. The water was sparkling blue, and there was turquoise-ish mist shrouding the spring around the Goddess Tree. Amazingly, there was a ray of light that shone through the mist and landed on the tree; it made the tree almost look like it was glowing under the early morning sun. Kasey, being as thick-headed as usual, continued to babble, "No wonder you are still single. No wonder you still don't have a boyfriend. No wonder your first love was stolen by your best friend. It's because you are so damn naïve and always act like a six-year old!" I clenched my fists. The last sentence is not completely true… I admit I am a little naïve, but Leafie didn't date Jennie because I acted childish… It's because… Jennie is perfect. Perfect people should go together, and the less perfect should find someone else… I believe that is the way it is. My brother still didn't notice anything wrong with me and continued. "You were also so naïve to wait for me to inherit the company. Why don't you snatch it back yourself after you graduated from college, dammit? Acting like it was all my fault. It's not like I really wanted to inherit it-"

"Shh!" I shushed sharply. Part of it because I didn't want to hear complicated things this early in the morning, and the other part is that the Harvest Goddess _hates_ arguments. I clapped my hands together, closed my eyes, and prayed. Salutations, Harvest Goddess-sama. You remember me, right? I am Angela, the one who aided Finn from Castanet to restore your rainbows. Please mind my rude brother; he doesn't know how beautiful you are yet…

"How dare you!" My brother shouted at me from behind. I closed my eyes to block out what he was saying, but it was useless. It was the truth. "First you won't allow your cute older brother live at your house, then you give me a rotten shack to spend the night, and now you are trying to shut me up because I am telling the truth? Oh my GOD! You are getting on my ner-"

There was a sudden flash of teal light, blinding my brother. My eyes were closed, so I silently laughed at him. I slowly opened my eyes to see a slim figure with teal flowing, long hair. She had pale skin, a natural blush, large turquoise eyes, the perfect nose, and dark eye lashes. She was breathtakingly beautiful. In fact, she was a Goddess. When Kasey was finally able to open his eyes, his jaw almost touched the ground when his eyes landed on her. He started to drool. The Harvest Goddess smiled warmly at me, glanced at my brother, and looked back at me. "I am glad you are here to visit me, Angela," she said with her musical voice. Finally, my brother came back to Earth as he stood up straight and smiled his idol smile that he claimed that made Megan Fox faint back in Hollywood. Yeah right. Even if it did, I doubt it would impress a Goddess.

I bowed. "I feel honored that you would emerge from your hiding place in the presence of Finn and me… and my brother." I felt Kasey glare at me for thinking of him as a side-act. Then why doesn't he go and gather ingredients and make rainbows?

"But of course I would! You are the one who saved this island; I do not know how to thank you with my limited powers…" The Harvest Goddess said. She floated down and landed in front of me. "So, is there a problem that I am not aware of?"

Finn flew up to the Goddess's eye level and said, "We found another who is able to see Harvest Sprites clearly." He glanced at the Kasey who was still trying to smile weirdly. I saw Finn sigh before turning back. "What do we do? Although he doesn't seem like helpful material like Angela was, should we still keep him for standby to save other islands?"

The Harvest Goddess turned and focused her gaze on Kasey for the first time, exciting him. "Perhaps," she said, turning back to me. "He's not a bad person. He just… he's just too emotional sometimes." The Goddess is definitely a Goddess. She just met Kasey and she already knows what he's like. "Sadly, he's only polite around people he doesn't know."

Kasey thought it was me who told her and snapped. "Look what you done! You ratted everything bad about me to this hot chick! Why can't you ever say good things about me?" Kasey just didn't realize that this wasn't a 'hot chick,' but a goddess, I never told the Goddess anything about him, and she hates arguments.

"Angela, can you please close your eyes?" The Goddess asked in a sweet voice. I shut them very tight. Even behind my closed eyelids, I still saw teal light. After it darkened again, I opened one eye and saw my brother in a ball on the ground, trembling. "Kasey-san, please don't fight. It's good for everyone."

"Drsgdshs2#$%shtejSbdjfA" My brother said something I could never make out even after a million years of replaying what he said. I guess that taught him that women are powerful creatures…?

…

"You women…!" My brother dramatically 'cried' on the way home. He buried his face in his elbow and made crying noises. He glared up at me. "And you rolled your eyes at your brother's misery. Cruel! Cruel woman! Just like that bunch of teal light in the mountain! Cruel!"

I slapped the back of his head; without full force, of course. "How could you say that to the Goddess? Weren't you all over her not too long ago? It was because you got her mad! Everyone shows their bad side when they get mad." I forgot I was supposed to be heading home and walked toward Waffle Town unconsciously.

"Ouch! That's why I am mad at women right now! You guys misuse your abilities to torture men! Cruel! You guys are all wolves in sheep skin!"

That made me mad. "You provoked the Harvest Goddess by starting an argument in her spring after I clearly told you that she hated arguments!"

"You didn't (censored for the sake of little kids) tell me that!"

"I guess not, too bad then. Who told you to be rude?" I was too busy arguing with my brother that I didn't realize I walked into the Sundae Inn. It was about 10 in the morning and there were only a few customers having breakfast. Although it wasn't his shift, Chase was there. For some reason, it made me feel uneasy.

**Chase POV**

It was unusual for me to be out of my house this early, especially since the Harvest Festival was near. I was supposed to be at home experimenting. But, I had a strange feeling and ending up coming here. I guess for once my sixth sense was correct. I saw Angela yelling –which was very unusual- at the guy she was hiding from and yelling at in a foreign language yesterday. She showed expressions I've never seen before, and my chest stung. Am I growing old and having chest pains? -.-

Angela's mouth dropped open when she looked around and she acted like it was the first time she realized where she was. Her eyes looked strangely… pained for a second before she furrowed her eyebrows and turned back to 'Kasey.' "Kasey!" she pointed, half-shouting. "Why did you follow me here?"

"Didn't you say you were going home? Since mine is close to yours and I just got here, isn't it natural for you to be my guide?" he hissed.

"No," Angela hissed back, slapping his arm. He winced. Like I said, she pwns him. "Now _kaa*_." (it's a rude way of saying go away in Korean).

"Wtf? How am I supposed to find my way back?" He was so much bigger than her and he looked like he was going to crush her, if you didn't know Angela.

"By using a map," Angela said and for the first time, I saw her roll her eyes. She slammed a map of Waffle Island as fast she retorted. She's a real-life Doraemon. '

"Stupid si-" An eraser bounced off his forehead.

"You can go home now, right?" Angela said. He glared at her, 'hmphed,' and walked out.

"Angela, what brings you here so early in the morning?" Yolanda asked after the storm passed.

"Oh… well… no reason. I just wanted to come here and didn't want to be around … him. Can I?"

"No, no, it's fine. Although right now there aren't many customers so we no longer need anymore people to wait tables and cook dishes. So can you and Chase go upstairs and help Colleen clean out the used rooms?" Yolanda winked at me. "Make sure to not wake Maya so your moment would not be ruined!" This old lady…

"Moment?" Angela asked.

"Don't mind the little details and go help Colleen already! She's not getting younger." She pushed Angela up the stairs. "Go!"

"Oh… okay…"

**…**

"Can you answer my questions?" I asked. I was folding the bed sheets in room fourteen. I turned to see a confused look on Angela's face.

"Yeah, why?"

"Why did you come here this early in the morning? If you are going to come, should come after lunch hour; that's when your shift starts." I didn't understand why I had to ask. I was unusual today and strangely she was too.

"My br- I mean Kasey was bothering me so I kind of used here as an excuse. Sorry." She didn't look at me in the eye as she arranged the flowers.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

Angela choked and coughed furiously. "W-what?" she stared at me, totally shocked. "What makes you think that?" She shook her head. "No way." I thought I heard her whisper "it's a crime." I wasn't sure.

"About the Harvest Festival," I began.

"Harvest Festival?" she asked. "There would be prizes, right?" Her eyes were sparkling.

I had to smile and reply, "Yeah. But the prizes vary though. The year before, it was animal feed, like 100 bags of them. Last year was a free ticket to the mainland." She seemed very interested. I guess I will lose this year, for the first time. I wasn't too happy about it.

"Chase?" Angela said slowly and quietly. She waved her hand in front of me. "If you are sleepy, you can go home and rest."

"Sleepy? Who are you kidding?" I retorted.

"Oh okay," she smiled. "You know, maybe I shouldn't enter in the Harvest Festival." She turned back and arranged the flowers.

"Why not? You don't cook like Maya."

"Well, I have a friend that seems like she would be very sad if she didn't win. She's always trying to impress her teacher… and if I join, I might crush her dreams."

"Hey!" I flicked her forehead. "I know who you are talking about; it's so obvious. It makes me mad when you call me a 'she.' Just because I have a job most males don't doesn't make me a woman!"

"Haha, how did you know? I even made Yolanda anonymous!"

"Like I said, it's so damn obvious!"

"It was?" Angela pouted. There was a brief silence of blanket folding until, "Chase?"

"Yeah?"

"It's a weird question but, how come you have pins in your hair?" There was a weird snort sound, not from Angela but from somewhere else. I glanced at the door and shrugged. "There is an eavesdropper outside~~" Angela said with a scary face. "Just kidding. So why do you have pins?"

"To keep the hair out of my face and out of the dishes. Wouldn't it be gross if you found an orange hair in your Herb fish or fried rice?"

"Hm… then what would you look like without your pins?"

"Sexy," I said jokingly.

"Really? Let me see!" Oh shit, I wasn't serious!

"Hey, hey, I wasn't serious," I said. Her chest was pressed against mine as she was on the tip of her toes and reaching for my pins. I wish she would stop; my face must be an inhumanly color by now.

She pouted. "But I am still curious!"

"No no no no- OW! You pulled the pins off along with some of my hair! That hurt!"

"Sorry…" Then she looked up at me. "You're right, you do look sexy."

I thought I couldn't get any redder. I was wrong. "I don't take that as a compliment."

**…**

At the back of my head, I knew I had to fight for this happiness. For some reason, Angela didn't look at me in the eye most of the time when we were talking about Kasey. She might have even lied to me. For Kasey. There would always be a sharp pain in my chest when I thought about this. Is it love? I doubt it. Wasn't love supposed to be all pink and happy like how Maya always fantasizes about it? What bothered me the most was that Angela would hide her past about Kasey. What were friends for?

I decided to doubt Angela's words and suspect Kasey was her ex-boyfriend or something. I would soon regret it.


	12. Revealing a lot of Things

**-Cough- -Cough- It is 11:30 here in my time zone, and it is still Saturday... so therefore... I UPDATED TWICE THIS WEEK! :D So this makes up for one of the days I was late, right? :D**

**So... although it was a not a very eventful chapter, Chase learns a lot about Angela, and it's special because he is the only one on the entire island that knows this much! It's special...!**

**Okay, well... I think I put a * in there somewhere, but I can't quite find it and I am supposed to be sleeping right now... so maybe I'll edit it later on? It does get a little... -cough- bumpy towards the end, but... but... I supposed to be sleeping...? ^^;**

**And i do not own Harvest Moon! (I think I forgot to say that in the last chapter)  
**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals?**

**Chapter 12- Revealing a lot of Things**

**Chase POV**

"Angela, Chase, thank you so much for helping!" Colleen's voice chirped when we finished the last room. It was about five thirty and the bar was about to open in half an hour. I usually use this time to prepare ingredients for complicated dishes like the Sundae Bento Special, a dish Angela came up with while I was gone, which features octopus-looking sausages, fried tempura, sweet potato, and yam with a pickled plum on top of the rice. If you add extra two dollars, there is a special sushi with secret ingredients that only Angela can make. One time, I tried to just make the bento (means lunch box) part and I received a complaint from the customer that the sausage didn't look like an octopus. Picky, much?

"So you guys are done already?" Yolanda asked while wiping her hands on her apron.

"Yes," Angela replied.

"I am sorry for asking you to do something else after you just finished helping Colleen. But since today there are still many guests from yesterday that didn't go back yet, we are expecting another busy night. At least you guys would be working _together_." She winked at Angela and I. "Have fun working _together_," and she waved and walked off. I had to inwardly sigh.

"Chase," Angela said. She gave me a very serious face while staring up at me. "I think Yolanda was trying to imply something but I didn't quite get it… Geez, Chase. Just because you get it doesn't mean you have to laugh at the person who doesn't!" She put her hands on her hips and frowned a little.

"It's nothing," I said while trying to hold in my laughter.

"Geez, keep me in the dark, fine!" she jokingly got mad. To feign her anger, she crossed her arms and stomped into the kitchen. When I came in, she 'hmphed' at me and continued to cut the sausages in octopus shapes.

"You know…" I said to break the silence that had been around for a little over ten minutes.

"Hm?" Angela seemed like she forgot about being angry because she didn't ignore me.

"I know it's kind of random, but you know a lot of things about everyone on this island. You are friends- great friends with every single person on this island; you know a lot of things about them and help them… I heard you even took a bite out of Maya's 'cake.' You fainted that evening and told her, 'to put in sugar not salt.'" Angela was staring at me now with a confused expression on her face. "What I mean is, when you help others, they would want to help you too."

I remembered the time Kathy talked to me after Angela left the bar. How Kathy just realized that although she feels like she knew Angela for a thousand years because she can predict what she will do next, she realized she doesn't know anything about Angela's background. Not her parents, her surname, her old friends, the only thing she knew about Angela's homeland was in New York (and it's huge), and her past. She said she felt stupid for only realizing it now, but Angela might have the short end of the stick. Angela helped everyone on the island at least once, but she never talks to anyone about her problems. "_How can we help her in return if she doesn't tell us anything?_" Kathy had said. She hung her head, and then snapped it up to half-glare at me. "_Since you were the only one she asked about something concerning herself (if she was useless) you ask her! I think you are a little more special to her than anyone else on this island. I demand you to ask! Listen to you elders!_" I had argued that she was one a year older, but it was futile. I don't even think I can do it. I might pry too much that it angers her, and she can drop me down that clock tower. She is capable.

"Oh, but I don't really have a problem that requires everyone's attention," she laughed with her back facing me. _Again…_ "It would bother them… when there isn't much of a problem and make a big deal out of it. Really!"

It seems like I wouldn't get anything out of her this way… "How about we play a game?" I saw her dark, mellow eyes.

"A game? What kind of game?"

"Well, first we play rock-paper-scissors three times and the person who wins two-out-of-three times wins. He/she would be able to tell the person what to do for the whole day," I said, making the game up.

"I don't know if I want to play…" Angela mumbled.

"It's almost six and our shift ends at twelve so if you so lose, you would only be bossed around for a little more than six hours since a new day starts at twelve."

"But I am bad at rock-paper-scissors…" Angela mumbled again.

"I am very bad at rock-paper-scissors," I lied. "Your winning percentage is more than 60%."

Hearing this, Angela nodded and chirped, "Okay, I'll play!" Hah, she's so naïve. Unfortunately for her, I was a pro at rock-paper-scissors and I won all three rounds. Her face paled when she lost for the third time. "I thought you were bad at this game…" she whispered.

"I guess I got really lucky," I lied. "Now you have to do exactly what I say!" Angela gulped when my face darkened. I couldn't help but chuckle inwardly. "For now, get to work!" She immediately spun around and cut cabbage into pieces as tiny as dust. She's so funny.

**…**

"So Angela," I said. I saw her petite figure jump. Her body stiffly turned around to look at me. Her dark chocolate-colored eyes were slightly trembling. "When I ask you a question, you have to answer it truthfully, okay?" She nodded while biting her lip. "How do you like the island so far?"

Her expression softened when she realized I wasn't going to ask something strange. "I really like it! It's very peaceful and the people here are ever nice." She stopped and stared out beyond the booth that separated the kitchen and the eating place to observe the customers. "Although I liked it a little better when it was less crowded." She turned back at me, stuttering. "Of-of course it's a-also good now that y-you get more customers, b-but I thought it was b-better on my behalf when there was less work to do."

I nodded and returned to the stew I was making. "What is your family like?"

"…" There was an uncomfortable silence. "I-I have to answer because I lost the game, right?" I grunted and she sighed. "My family… well… I had my mom, dad, and an older brother."

"Okay," I said. "Now tell the details."

I heard her whimper and she almost cut the string beans in the wrong way. I was about to say, 'if it makes you too uncomfortable, you don't have to say it' but she abruptly blurt, "Umm… my mom was a beautiful person, my dad too, and my brother… not as much." Her voice softened from this point on. "My mom, she was a very warm person, beautiful, and smart; very much like my grandma. My brother is very much like my grandpa; rude, loud, obnoxious, short-tempered, an idiot…" And she continued to say negative things about her brother. After she was done, she continued, "My dad was very good-looking too, but he… I guess he was very conceited and was a playboy before he met mom. Hence, my brother's nature now." She rolled her eyes.

"So… the reason why you are so strong is because of your father?" I couldn't help but ask. If that strength was gained by training, wouldn't her biceps be bulging with muscle? All I see are skinny, delicate-looking arms…

"Oh no," she laughed and almost cut a string bean the wrong way again. "It's from my grandpa. My grandma and grandpa are a really odd bunch. My grandma was a woman raised by rich parents and used etiquette even in front her own family. She was perfect. My grandma and grandpa met one day and they actually fell in love; even though my grandpa was the famous pro-wrestler 'BoW*'"

I guess she wasn't lying because I heard Owen outside say, "I heard 'BoW's name!" and Ramsey replying, "Don't start imagining things."

"Well, since I told you everything you asked, why don't you tell me about your family?" Angela asked cheerfully.

"No," I simply retorted.

"Aww… why not?" Angela asked. But before I could respond, she walked out to deliver the completed order.

When she came back with another, I replied, "Because I don't want to tell you."

I instantly felt bad because her eyes looked hurt and she nodded sadly. There was a very awkward silence after that. While I was making a chocolate cake, it suddenly occurred to me. "How did you know I liked orange cakes?"

"Oh," Angela replied happily. If you are uncomfortable with the silence, you should just break it. "The first time we met, you seemed very happy when Irene sprayed the orange-flavored air-fresheners. I asked Gill later on if you liked oranges and he said yes. So I made an orange cake for you!"

"I see," I replied in monotone. After mentioning Gill's name, my chest was doing weird things again, like thumping unusually quickly.

"So I am guessing your favorite color is orange?" Angela asked.

"Yes, and… Hey! I am supposed to be the one asking questions. Don't steal my spot!"

"Fine, fine. My favorite color is blue. We are equal now, right?" She cheerfully answered.

**Third Person POV**

"An orange lover and a blue lover, huh…" A traveling artist said while taking a sip out of his milk tea. Although he wasn't drinking alcoholic beverages, he was sitting at the booth. "I wonder what orange plus blue equals…? A murky brown?"

Chase thought he took it too far and was about to bring a wok onto the old artist's head. Angela saved him. "You don't have to mix them together. If you put them next to each other like a peachy orange with a light baby blue, it doesn't look that bad at all."

"True," he said while calmly sipping his tea. He was completely oblivious of Chase's attempt of murder. He chuckled to himself when he watched the two friends chatting about various things and people. He was listening to their conversation since the beginning, and thought it was quite interesting, their relationship. Their personalities were quite different, and so far, the only similarities were that they were expert cooks. _Opposites attract, I suppose_, he argued with himself. He wondered what their relationship would turn out to be. Whether it would become a murky brown, or something beautiful; he was quite curious. He decided to come often to Waffle Island to see how their story would turn out. After all, this was good inspiration for his artwork.

"My leg aches."

"Really? I'll carry back home then."

Chase blushed profusely and retorted, "I was joking, dammit!"

The artist chuckled once again. "Young people nowadays…"

**…**

"What inspired you to come here to Waffle Island?" Chase asked out of the blue long after the artist left to his room.

"Oh, well…" Angela put her finger on her chin while dragging out her sentence. She wasn't quite sure to reply to this. She can't possibly say that she saw a Harvest Sprite on the streets one day and he tailed her home to convince her to save the Harvest Goddess. There was no way he would believe her. "A friend," she began, almost sweating. "A friend wanted me to come to this island."

Chase didn't reply. He stared at her intensely, and when she started to tremble, he cocked an eyebrow. She was acting suspiciously. "And you just came? Your parents didn't care? You sounded very close to them when you talked about them. They just allowed you to move to a new place even before you were allowed to drink?"

"Well… First of all, I skipped kindergarten so I was in first grade when I was supposed to be kindergarten. I was one year younger than everyone else. One year in middle school, I injured myself so I couldn't go to track meets and practices. So I was bored. I went to summer school and learned Geometry when I was in 7th. I was a year ahead, and I thought it was cool to be ahead and learned 9th grade material the next year in summer school. I finished high school two years earlier than I was supposed to. And it's not like my parents didn't care about me… they couldn't."

"Why not?"

"Be… because…" Angela murmured while looking at her watch. 12!

"Ooookay, kids!" Yolanda shouted when she stuck her pink head in the kitchen. "You are free to go home now." And she skipped off somewhere to get a wet towel to clean tables.

"How come they couldn't care about you?" Chase asked with his eyes filled curiosity and concern. He stopped abruptly. "Are they dead?"

Angela bit her lip and forced a smile when she looked up at Chase. "It's twelve now so you can no longer question me!" She stiffly and quickly skipped out of the kitchen and reached for the door. "Let's walk home together."

_She's very good at changing the subject_, Chase sarcastically thought to himself. When the two of them reached the fork in the road, Angela walked left, to the Maple Lake District. "Hey," Chase said, grabbing her wrist. "Isn't your house that way?" He pointed to the right, to the road pointing to the Caramel River District.

"Yes," Angela replied, confused. "I know. But we are walking home together. To your home."

Chase's mouth dropped to his feet. "The girl is going to send the guy home?" he shouted. "I have a pride!"

Angela glanced around and when she was done, she 'shhed' at Chase. "It's twelve at night, please don't be so loud. They might think it's a ghost or something." She spun around and walked to the left.

"No! As a guy, I will walk you home, to the Caramel River District," Chase argued, grabbing her wrist.

With her strength, Angela would have been able to pry his hand off easily and drag him back to his home, but she gave in and mumbled, "Fine…"

They walked quite a while to Angela's home on the hill, the house farthest from Waffle Town. Most people would ignore Chase's complaints about walking far and Angela offering to carry him, and then he would shut up and walk. This event happened many times so far. Anyway, what was important was what Chase saw at Angela's front porch, Kasey. Kasey saw Chase and Angela walking towards the house and waved enthusiastically. "Hey, Angie, would you mind to open the door for me? Finn wouldn't no matter what I do!"

"Angela!" Finn wailed, of course Chase still can't see him. "He kept bothering me about opening the door to your house because he's tired or whatever. He even suggested me to open it without your consent! He even threatened me!" He flew to Angela's side. "I was so scared."

"Asking me to open the door to my house, what do you intend to do?" Angela venomously whispered. "I am not intending to allow you free-load off of me. You already have a home back in New York or Hollywood… or even that one in the forest. You slept in it find yesterday, didn't you? Why can't you today?"

At this point, Chase lost his patience and wanted to keep away what he thought was a stalker from Angela. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked with an eyebrow raised and his arms crossed on his chest. "It's twelve so you should stop following girls around, stalker." A vein popped on Kasey's head. Since he was little, it always ticked him off when he was called a stalker. "You should be a proper man and support yourself, and not rely on a girl."

"What did you say?" Kasey grabbed Chase's collar and almost lifted him off the ground. Chase kept all emotions sealed away tightly and returned Kasey's gaze coolly, even though he was able to be strangled. Seeing his straight face, Kasey was quite surprised, seeing a guy with a pretty face like Chase, who he expected to be too feminine for a guy to keep a straight face like that. Deep down, he admitted that it was unmanly to rely on his little sister, but right now, he was just mad. He tightened his grip on Chase's collar.

As usual, Chase felt like he was flying again, and found himself in Angela's arms a second later. "I am glad you are alright," she coolly smiled. He looked to his left, and saw Kasey sprawled on the dirt ground, defeated by Angela in one blow. "I am home now, thank you. Good night!"

* * *

**Well, sometimes I feel like as an author, I am mistreating Kasey. I mean, he's not that bad in Animal Parade. I mean, if you use him, he saves islands and stuff, but he seems... so evil in this fanfiction -.-**

**Since I am not a guy, I do not know the feeling of humiliation when a girl completely pwns you in one blow... So maybe I shouldn't make Kasey get hurt in front of readers anymore...**


	13. In Preparation For the Harvest Festival

**Yes... it was a long chapter with lots of words... and not very interesting... but it has a lot of information that foreshadows the futureee :( (Not to mention that I am like, 5 days early?) :D Anyways, I put the 5000 words into like a 5 sentence summary, so if you don't think you have all the time in the world to waste your time reading such a dramatic chapter, there's that summary at the end of this chapter :D**

**I was thinking of shortening it, but... everything seems so important D:**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 13- In Preparation for the Harvest Festival**

**Angela POV**

"Bye Chase!" I waved goodbye to a figure with peachy hair walking down the hill. He briefly lifted his hand and placed it back down in response. I was feeling pretty happy tonight. I finally told someone about myself, and he silently listened and didn't tease me about some things that happened between my brother and I. I felt like a weight was taken off my shoulders. Next time, I should learn about him too.

"I bet you had so much fun at that bar today," my brother mumbled while holding his head after Chase was out of sight. " He even walked you home. It's quite funny actually; superwoman gets walked home by a sissy chef. Most couples are the other way around." He noticed that I was starting to get furious. He raised his arms up. "Hey, hey, don't start giving me a spanking when you are the younger sister. Besides, I am just disappointed when I saw that chef. He wasn't as good at cooking as Andrew was."

"Don't bring Leafie into this!" I wanted to scream, cry, or throw my brother off a cliff. Why did he have to bring my first love, an unrequited love into this?

"I am just saying. I thought that after you supported your best friend, Jennie, and she and Leafie, I mean Andrew actually started going out, you would run away from them. But you didn't. You continued to go to that same college and watched them get closer and closer everyday. I thought you would become insane. Is that the reason why you came to this island and didn't tell your friends? Because it was too painful to see your first love and best friend together? Because you regretted that you helped them?"

I clenched my fists in hate. "No."

"You don't have to lie to your brother. I bet the reason why you like Chase is because he is a chef like Leafie/Andrew was? That's cruel, sister. You escaped to an isolated island and worry your friends, but you were actually finding a replacement for your lost love? That's hurting yourself and Chase."

"I don't want to hit my brother… so you stop spouting nonsense. I moved here because Finn asked me to save the Harvest Goddess. I didn't tell my friends because it's not like it really mattered to them. It's not like they would choke to death if they didn't see me for a few years."

"Sure," Kasey said with sarcasm. He stood up and stood over me to emphasize that he was so much bigger than me. "Anyways, I am just disappointed that you would like that Chase guy. Personality wise, he is quite similar to Andrew. But in terms of skills and talent, he is but an ant in Andrew's presence. Andrew was perfect. He excelled in everything, you know that. You also knew that Andrew was the one who got first place in that competition held at your old college not too long ago. Chase was there too, but he lost to Andrew by a landslide. You do know that Chase can never beat Andrew; in academics, sports, not even in the spot Chase is so good at, culinary arts."

"I know Leafie was the one who won that first place…" I mumbled. "But Chase did not lose by a landslide! He won second place!"

"The judges knew from the very beginning who was the winner. Even if they knew that Chase was using your special sugar."

"Chase used my sugar?" I asked, my eyes the size of tennis balls. "I thought he threw it away."

"Well he used it. I saw it with my own eyes. No shop has a bottle looking like that with a custom-made Hello Kitty wrapper. It took courage to use something like that." He rolled his eyes. _Gosh. At least Hello Kitty is better than the Power Rangers._ "Even with your special sugar, he was only placed 5th place in the entire school. For your information, Andrew was placed first with Jennie right behind him." I kind of expected that. Jennie didn't compete with Chase because she specialized in French cuisine while Chase and Andrew specialized in pastry. Kasey smirked before continuing. "You should have stayed in New York to polish your cake-making skills and traditional Japanese foods. They seem so far away now, huh?"

"I've long stopped competing with those perfect people. What's the point? I know they would beat me because they were born with those skills. Chase too." I decided to stop arguing with my brother and unlocked the door to my house.

"You could have easily beaten them back then," Kasey said while he rushed into my house. "if you didn't have that strange feeling to let your friends beat you all the time. If you didn't purposely lose to them, you would kick their asses. If you actually tried to win."

"I did! I gave it my all, but I could never beat them!" Then, an orange orb exploded above my head. I turned to Finn, startled. "Finn, what did you just do?"

Finn looked as dumbstruck as I was. "A-A-Angela…" I stiffly pointed at the space where the orange orb had been. "Y-you told a lie?"

I froze. I patted the space where the orb had been and stared at Finn. "I… told a lie? But I didn't lie…!" Another orange light appeared and exploded. I felt it this time. Tiny orange sparks stung my hands. I stared at my hand. There was nothing on it, but it was throbbing. It was either the effect of Finn's spell or I was so shocked with disbelief. I quickly turned to look at Finn again. It was either my imagination, or Finn was blurrier than usual.

"Even Angela tells lies sometimes," my stupid brother said with a tone of amusement. "I guess I understand you the most."

I was in too much of a shock that I purposely lost to Andrew and Jennie that I forgot about kicking my brother out of my house. I jumped onto the bed after changing into my pajamas and fell into a deep sleep.

**…**

"Angela! Angela!" Finn's voice called. I groaned and rolled over. Usually, I would throw the blanket over my head, but I realized I didn't have a blanket. I snapped open my eyes. My face was only centimeters away from my brother's and his breath stunk. He stole the blanket and wrapped himself in it and looked like a caterpillar. _Why was he here in the first place?_

"Kasey," I said while shaking him. "Kasey! KASEY!" Still nothing. Frustrated, I pushed him off the bed. "Wake up, stalker!"

I think the stalker part worked the most because he was still snoring when he was on the ground; before I called him stalker, of course. He glared up at me with frightening eyes. Frightening if you didn't see it all the time. "What do you want?"

"Why are you sleeping in my bed? I thought Finn already gave you a shack with a mattress and a curtain," I asked, crossing my arms in annoyance. I didn't want to wash the bed coverings, but smelling his scent whenever I sleep is disgusting. Besides, I still remember the stench of his bad breath. I was angry.

"Because your big brother wanted to sleep in a proper bed and it didn't seem like you cared last night," Kasey said while rolling his eyes. "Anyways," he untangled himself from the blanket. "I am going to brush my teeth."

"Don't break anything," I warned.

"Okay, okay, sheesh! You act as if I am a four-year-old! I can brush my teeth properly." _Yeah… sure._

**…**

"Chase is going to compete in the Harvest Festival, right?" Kasey asked when he walked out of the house.

I looked up from my weeding and asked, "How do you know about the Harvest Festival?"

"Uhh… it's on your calendar. Anyways, that cooking competition held during the Harvest Festival, are you planning to win it?" Kasey asked.

"I will do my best," I simply answered and continued weeding.

"Do your best, psh," Kasey scoffed. I glared at him. _What does he want?_ "You are planning to purposely lose to him, are you? Just like you did with Jennie; in love and in culinary skill!"

"Why do you keep bringing this up?" I was getting ticked off. "It's my life, so I can decide whether I should lose or not! What is your problem? Aren't you already satisfied that I realized that I purposely lose to my friends because they are my friends?"

"As a brother, I think it's not right," Kasey replied calmly while flicking ants off a certain eggplant stalk. "I was very disappointed when I found out that Jennie received a higher place than you did. I know you could beat her, maybe even Andrew if you tried hard. You had the talent, but you never tasted the wonderful feeling of standing on the top. I thought you deserved it." I raised my eyebrow at this. _Now he decides to act like a brother._

"Well I am sorry, brother, but I am not going to beat Chase. He wants to be first a lot more than I want to. I am only going to win second place or third this year. Maybe the next," I said and I stood up. "Finally done weeding," I said to myself.

I was about to turn the doorknob of my front door until my brother said, "Andrew is coming during his winter break." I froze in shock. "When I saw your picture on a brochure titled 'Rainbow Island,' the first person I showed it to was Jennie." I wanted to hide in a closet forever and never come out. "I have their numbers and they are coming to visit you and spend Christmas with you." _I want to wither and die…_ "Anyways, I have no choice but to threaten you. Either you win first place in the Harvest Festival, or I will tell Andrew that you used to like him." Now I really wanted to die.

"Nii-san!" I gasped and slapped my mouth. My brother was grinning sheepishly. I glared at him before continuing, "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because I want you to taste the sweetness of victory. Besides, you are really embarrassing yourself if you lose to that guy. You are not lower than 5th place. So you better get first place for the cooking competition!" He waved bye and walked in the direction of Ganache Mine. Then, he looked like he remembered something and whirled around. He pointed at me. "And I do not approve of Chase being your boyfriend!"

"What are you talking about? Chase isn't my boyfriend."

Kasey looked a little confused and yelled, "You didn't deny it when said you liked Chase!"

I sighed. "You don't like your friends?" My brother stared at me, sighed, and shook his head. He finally decided to turn around and leave. I just hope he stays away from me.

**...**

"I have to beat Chase in the Harvest Festival competition?" I sighed while walking to Waffle Town.

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing," a familiar voice said. It was Luna. "I know he's pro and everything, but he makes mistakes too. If you are lucky, you can pwn him and steal first prize! And sell it!" If this was a manga/anime, her eyes are now covered with a huge dollar sign.

"Taking a walk?" I asked the sisters.

"Yes," Candace quietly replied. I smiled at her. She was very shy when I first met her but after I got to know her, she was very friendly when we were not in public. She would talk a lot when there are no customers in the Tailor's shop. "I hope you win, and have more confidence," she almost whispered.

"Thank you Candace, Luna," I smiled and waved good-bye. I walked up the stairs to the Waffle Town Square, where the clock tower was at. I stared up at the massive tower that Chase, Gill, and I had repaired. I smiled to myself; it brought back exciting memories. I sat down against Alan's tree and stared blankly out at the sea. I started to think about a lot of things, having to beat Chase and see him disappointed about himself and how Leafie and Jennie would be coming for Christmas. I just didn't know how to face them. What kind of good excuse can I make up? After all, I ran off to an island to save a Goddess without telling anyone. I just disappeared. I probably worried them, probably. I am so bothersome. For the first time in a while, I decided to seek help from my MP3 player after digging around in my rucksack. It was on a song with words that kind of matched my feelings right now. Just a few lines.

"I pray no tears in your dreams

I know you'll fly high in your life

_Although this world (my brother) tries to look at you with a small view_*-" I sang softly.

"Ooh… so Angela is singing to herself," I voice said.

I took off my earphones and turned to see Chase. It's kind of funny. I was singing something while thinking of him and he shows up. "Hi Chase," I greeted cheerfully. "Remember that?" I pointed to the clock tower.

"Ugh," he replied and winced. "I almost died in there." I chuckled.

**Chase POV**

The look was gone in an instant. Before I greeted her, there was a sad, lost, confused look on Angela's face as she stared blankly at the ocean. She wouldn't tell me what was wrong so I couldn't comfort her. "What did that phrase mean?" She tilted her head. "I mean the phrase you sang after… 'I'll fly high in your life'…?"

She laughed. "You mean '_I know you'll fly high in your life_.' It's Korean, and I think it means you'll fly high in your lifetime. My Korean is bad." She scratched her head. "It's sung by a group called B1A4."

She scooted over and patted the empty space next to her against the tree. "You know, Chase…" she said after a while of sea-staring. "What if… let's say Person A knows a big secret of yours and threatens to tell it to Person B unless you hurt Person C. But the thing Person A wants to tell Person B is so embarrassing you don't even want to tell an ant. Person C is a great friend of yours and you would feel bad to hurt her. What would you do?"

I got pretty lost with all the persons so I asked, "Sorry, can you repeat it again?" And so she did. After a while of thinking, I replied, "I don't really know… To me, embarrassing secrets are hard to keep and… I think Person A is the one who knows it, right?" She nodded. "I would lean a little bit towards telling Person B myself since it's my embarrassing secret and I can hit him if he laughs too hard. Besides, if I hurt Person C to protect my secret, Person A still has that trick to threaten me if he wanted something out of me. Person A would manipulate me for a while, wouldn't he?" Angela nodded understandably. "It sounds easy and everything, but it really depends on how embarrassing the secret is."

"Thank you, Chase!" she said and smiled. She quickly put her mp3 player away and stood up. "I am going to ask other people. Want to come?"

"Eh…" I was kind of tired and didn't really want to walk. Then I remembered how I called that Kasey guy unmanly and refusing to walk with your friend because of laziness isn't very manly either. I am not about to become a hypocrite. "I'll go," and I pushed myself up.

Angela repleated her 'Person A, B, and C story to different people she were quite close with and received answers. It didn't really help, though. They just made her have an even harder time deciding what to do.

"Hurt Person C then," Gill said coldly. He was trying to finish his huge pile of paperwork. "She's not a baby. Let her deal with it." _That's… cruel._

"Kill Person A!" Luke maniacally laughed.

"… Run away," Phoebe said.

… And other crazy answers.

**…**

"About that guy named Kasey," Kathy said to me during Bar hours. She was in the kitchen doing simple tasks like making a fruit smoothie. Usually, either me or Angela would do it, unless Kathy insists on making a fruit smoothie (particularly when Owen is around, so she tries to make herself look very hardworking). Angela was greeting some of the customers while taking a break Yolanda insisted she should take.

"I am honored that you like my chef's special so much," Angela said, slightly blushing. She bowed.

"Chase." Kathy waved her hand in front of my face to get my attention. She smirked at me before continuing, "Anyways, that Kasey guy, don't you think he looks… somewhat like Angela? I think there's a resemblance in the eyes…?"

"Mhm," I grunted, only half-thinking about what Kathy was saying. Resemblance? No way. There are no similarities between that stalker and Angela. Well… maybe one. Their hair color is quite similar, but that's about it.

"Confident about the Harvest Festival, Chase?" I heard Yolanda's voice ask.

I paused for a moment before I continued. "Not as confident as the previous years." After all, I still do not know Angela's true abilities.

"Haha, you finally found a rival, haven't you?" Yolanda laughed happily. I guess that's good in a way… "So…" she whispered, creeping closer to me. "Do you like Angela?" She stared at my face. "Che, I guess you didn't realize it yourself, with your mouth hanging open like that.

"I don't-"

"Eh!" she point her finger at my mouth (which has now snapped closed) with a glare on her wrinkled features. "Much better. Anyways, I hope you realize your feelings soon, or stop denying them, because I think it's about time for you to forget about that little 'promise' you declared a number of years ago."

That got me thinking about a number of things, and I was kind of in Dreamworld for a while watching the herb fish cook. Kathy tapped my shoulder before she served the fruit smoothie and gave me kind of a sad look. That was rare. She only looks sad around Angela when she tells her sad 'fanfiction' things during break time, and Kathy would break down and sob. To me, she's always either looking mischievous, too spirited, or seductive around Owen. "I hope you hurry up and get your first girlfriend," and she clicked her tongue and strutted away. I wanted to strangle that neck of hers.

**…**

"About Yolanda's lesson today," Angela said. "Do you think it would be useful in the Harvest Festival cooking competition?"

"Depends on what you are making," I simply replied.

"Oh okay," Angela replied cheerfully. "And did you know? It seems like the Harvest Festival thing is going to be 'bigger' this year."

"What do you mean?"

"Apparently, the first part of the cooking competition is according to tradition: bring in your dish from 9am to 4pm, and the results are announced at 5. However, the second part takes place with the top three contestants at 5:30, and they will make any dish of their choice, but it must be original. And the most scariest part, you have to make it in front of everyone! You are judged on the 'smoothness of your actions' and those kind of things. Smoothness of my actions? I tremble when people stare at me!"

"That's not the point!" I was quite upset as well. "I can't create an original dish…"

"Oh…" Angela carried her finished dish outside and served it to a customer. When she returned, she came up with a 'fabulous' idea. "Then let's help each other!"

I cocked my eyebrow. "No, we can't."

She looked confused. "Why?"

I sighed. "We are rivals from now until then, we can't help each other."

"There's no rule against it, right? It's not like Yolanda or something would disqualify us if we helped each other. I wonder why some people act like enemies around their best friends when they are rivals. I mean, friends are supposed to help each other," Angela argued. It made sense, but it wasn't enough to go against my reason.

"Competitions are there for a reason. I believe it is there to test what you are really capable of. If you receive help from someone, it isn't really your capabilities; it is you and your friends'."

Angela fell silent and whisked her eggs a little slower than usual; she was probably lost in thought. She added flour and butter into the mix and spread it on the pan. While she cooked it, she said, "The person who inspired me to cook and gave me a lot of advice… he told me that if you make a certain thing for a special person, and put you're your hard work and effort into it, even a million dollars can't buy it. Although it sounds kind of stupid," she winced. "It inspired me, and that's how I came up with the chef's special and other original dishes I experimented."

**-Brief Flashback-**

_He placed the final candy sculpture on the top his gigantic, gorgeous cake. It was detailed to the point where all of the icing looked like roses, or some type of flower. I must have made my amazement seem very obvious, because he smiled a little and said, "That's my girlfriend," he pointed to the candy sculpture looking slightly angry. She was the same height as the other girl, maybe a little taller, and not as cute. The other girl was very detailed, a lot more detailed than who he had announced was his girlfriend, and was prettier. She had a calm, refreshed, and happy expression on her face. He was so detailed; he even carved out a little star thing for her shirt and a bobby pin on the left side of her bangs. Her hair was slightly curled and hung a little below the waist. She was beautiful even when this guy made a sculpture out of her (his sculpting skills are… so-so, but not what you expect out of a professional patisserie). She was probably a model in real life. The last person was himself, patting his girlfriend's head as the other girl watched them with a soft smile. _

"_A friend of yours?" I questioned curiously at the pretty girl._

_He looked sad for a moment, which surprised me for a second because he was always cool and confident during class time. "Yeah, my girlfriend, Jennie, and I were classmates with her since elementary school, and we skipped a grade together. She was always a year younger than us, but a lot more mature. She's missing right now, ever since her parents' death, she hasn't been herself. I just hope she didn't suicide… Never mind on that, how's your 'memorial cake' doing?" He stared at my orange cake that was so puny compared to his. It was somewhat special to me, this cake, because it was my first dish Yolanda praised. _

"_It's nothing compared to yours…"_

"_Well… It's not really a memorial cake if you don't obviously show your memories in the cake."_

"_I see," I replied, staring at my own cake._

"_Teacher, what is tomorrow's assignment?" A random classmate asked._

"_You'll be making original cakes, so I advise you to experiment tonight."_

_I was one of the many students to groan. He wasn't though, everything is easy for him. He glanced at me and smiled, and said, "If you imagine giving it to a special person, the original cake you came up with, it would be priceless because it is for them themselves. Teacher is very sharp and can sense feelings in pastry. You should give it a try."_

_-The next day-_

_There aren't many people who are special to me, but the owners of the Sundae Inn and Bar have taken me in as a member of their own families. Even Hayden did, a little. In the end, I decided to follow his advice a little and made an ice cream cake with three scoops of ice cream on the top and a banana. A "Sundae Cake." The teacher glanced at my cake and smiled at me for the first time. Smiled at anyone but him for the first time. "I guess we have another person who aced this assignment today." The other students eyed me with looks of jealously and continued with what they were doing before. _

"_Congratulations, Chase," he said after the teacher left our table to inspect other cakes. _

"_Thank you, I suppose," I replied politely while clipping some of the hair getting into my eyes with my bobby pins. "Wait, you knew my name?"_

"_Of course. We have been in this class for two weeks now. Don't tell me… you don't know my name?" He seemed kind of shocked. I shook my head. Well, I don't pay attention to things like names. It's not like he introduced himself, how would I know? "Anyways, I am Andrew." He held out his hand._

"_Chase." And I shook it._

**-Present-**

Their words… are similar.

Before I knew it, it was closing time. I cleaned up and walked out the Sundae Bar. "The Harvest Festival… I hope you'll win, Chase," Angela said. She smiled and left a little too quickly. _What is she planning?_

* * *

**Kasey and Angela argue about her past, and she ended up telling a lie that she never realized was a lie. Her brother, wanting her to win for once, threatened her to either win first place, or he will tell her secret. A little lost on what to do, she asked Chase and other villagers, and in the end, she got more lost than she already was. Chase and Angela learn that they have to make original dishes for the Harvest Festival, and that leads to Chase thinking about times in the Academy. He reveals that he met Andrew, or Leafie, Angela's first love, and sees a cake Andrew made that might signify his true feelings for Angela... **

**And there you have it, a brief summary that took 5 seconds to read. :D Although I think I made it a little more dramatic than it really was, but oh well. (Still proud that I am like 5 days early)**

**And I hope it didn't bore you to death! D:**

**And did you notice? I advertized B1A4! xDD**_  
_


	14. Harvest Festival

**It exceeded 5000 words! -cry- I broke my promise! And its reaching 6000 (don't worry, 400 of it is my spam of commentary)! AND I didn't update last week. -sob x5 million- Sorryyyy. It's like 2 hours past my bed time, and I think I am about to be yelled at by my mom and you, viewer, in ten seconds. (10, 9...1) Save that for later, I gotta finish this before I get banned from the computer. Anyways, this chapter was abnormally (and maybe even annoyingly) long for a reason. Two, actually. This was originally supposed to be two chapters, the 'Harvest Festival' chapter ending where Gill goes... "Angela... 2nd place." and everyone goes "Kya! Kya! Whyyy?" And all that drama. But i decided it wasn't really necessary and I didn't want to bore my only like.. 5 viewers. I also combined it because I felt that even though I updated twice last LAST week, I still had to make up for the days I was late and skipped because I was lazy and was busy reading Naruto. I felt... I shouldn't disappoint my 5 viewers. :D And (I guess I had a third reason) if I did split it, I think the other chapter would be reaaally short, and that's disappointing to my 5 viewers. **

***The chinese zodiac year things. Like, year 1991 is the ram, and 1988 is the dragon. **

***Family hair stylist/designer/makeup artist person-whatever-you-call-it**

***I am not too sure if I did my math right...?**

**And i am not too sure if I had anymore stars stuck in there and my mom just figured out I was still awake and looks like she's about to ban me, so I don't have much time left. And I can't catch all the grammar mistakes now either. Maybe tomorrow...? Good night! :O**

**I do not own Harvest Moon :D**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals ?**

**Chapter 14- The Harvest Festival**

**Angela POV**

It's finally the day everyone had been waiting for- the Harvest Festival. I wasn't very excited, but my brother was literally jumping with joy. Actually, he was right now. "Angelaaaa," he sung. "is going to win first place todaaaaaaaay!" He was shaking his butt and dancing like a hula dancer. I didn't really stop him because he was stepping on some weeds for me (but he probably didn't realize). He stopped and looked at me seriously. "You better win." I rolled my eyes and nodded, so he continued to do his silly dance. I hope while he's at it, he'll kill a few spiders.

**…**

After I hand-fed my last animal, Kasey said, "So when are you going to make your dish for the first part of the Harvest Festival?" I wished he said that a little softer, because he scared the baby sheep.

"Later," I replied and brushed the oldest cow.

"Whyy?" he asked. Did he eat too much chocolate last night?

"Because," I sighed, getting irritated. "The food might go bad by the time the Harvest Festival starts." My brother scowled and slumped against the wall of the barn, glaring at me. I sighed again. "At least help water the plants, now that you know you pull out the weeds, not seedlings."

Kasey glared at me and grumbled something inaudible before stomping out of the barn (and breaking a floor board). "At least fix it before the day ends!" I shouted at his back. He didn't respond. -.-

**…**

"Thank you, Angela," Hamilton almost sung when I handed him my dish covered in aluminum foil. My friends, Renee, Kathy, and even Gray were staring curiously at what was under the aluminum foil. Cain, another judge, stared at it with eyes the size of tennis balls. Well, actually, my dish didn't really look like it dish. When you think if dishes, -at least I do- I think of something on a paper plate with aluminum foil covering its contents. However, because the decorations were very delicate, I placed it in a box and wrapped it in an aluminum foil and brought it here. Now thinking about it, it kind of looks like a birthday present wrapped in aluminum foil and balloon strings.

Oh well. Jennie had said before, the first glance is the most important. "What's did you bring for the Harvest Festival?" Kathy excitedly asked, beating Gray and Renee to it.

The four of us were at the farthest end of the Brownie Ranch, beyond Alan's Tree, in the empty field. If you walked too far, you would be at a cliff to see a great view of the ocean. We weren't too close to ensure we wouldn't tumble to our deaths, but close enough to see the ocean and feel the breeze. I had carried the picnic table with Gray dragging a picnic bench and Kathy and Renee both handling another one and set up a picnic in the spot. We decided to be nice to Gray and made omelets and were eating them.

Kathy grabbed another omelet and chewed on it very loudly. "Delicious!" she exclaimed between bites.

I smiled, but I was secretly hoping that she wouldn't spit any chewed up eggs at me. "A tiramisu cake," I answered.

Kathy frowned and said, "That's kind of plain for you, Angela. I thought you would create an original dish for this round and the next. After all, you always come up with original dishes. I saw that recipe book of yours. It was filled!" Both Renee and Gray nodded, unless you count Gray moving his head 2 millimeters up and 2 millimeters down nodding.

"I like tiramisu, especially one from this shop in New York, so I made the taste just like it. Of course I decorated it very originally though," I answered, nibbling on the tinist omelet.

They nodded, and there was a small silence with people eating omelet and drinking strawberry milk (Renee). Gray (for the first time in a while) broke the silence. "Can I borrow Shiro from you sometime this week?" Gray really liked Shiro, my white horse. White horses were rare here, and Shiro used to be a chocolate brown when he was a foal, but as he grew up, he started to turn a lighter brown, and when he was finally an adult, he was completely white except for some hairs around his belly (which are very light brown).

I nodded. "Okay. I am sure Shiro would be very happy see you." Gray blushed, and he only blushed when the topic was Shiro, nothing else. If the Harvest Goddess had the powers, I would ask her to change Shiro into a human, and a female at that too.

"…So Angela, are you confident you are going to win?" Renee asked.

"Well off coursh!" Kathy shouted between chews. "Angela's creativity is a thousand times better than Chase's! She's gonna whip that old-fashioned guy's ass!"

Renee stared at me and asked, "You are, right, Angela?" Renee is smart. I was scared she would figure it out.

"I will try my best," I replied enthusiastically. But she noticed the hint of hesitation in my voice or eyes or face and did what she always does when she was secretly angry –bite her straw.

"Angela, what's wrong?" Kathy asked, noticing my sad face.

"Nothing, really." Another orange orb exploded. Ever since my brother arrived on this island, I've been telling so many lies to my friends!

**…**

Renee glanced at the scenery and setting sun. "Hey, Gray, what time is it?"

Gray calmly shifted his position on the bench and stared at his watch. His eyes widened a little. "4:53."

"Shit!" Kathy cursed, jumping out of her seat. "Shit, shit, shit!" She glanced around at the three of us. "We have to get back to Brownie Ranch to see the results! The rule states that if the contestant isn't present during the announcement, he will be automatically disqualified! Right, Renee?" Renee nodded furiously. "Shit! Angela's going to be late!" The four of us started sprinting in back to Brownie Ranch but we all knew it was impossible. We were too far away. Maybe I could use this as an excuse to lose to Chase. I didn't really lose on purpose… I was just late. But Gray crushed my hopes. While he was running, he whistled, calling his horse. Renee and Kathy did the same. "Angela, call for Shiro! He's the fastest out of all of our horses."

I sighed and whistled. When Shiro came running, I jumped onto him and we made it in the nick of time. I turned around and looked at Gray, and even he was tired-looking. This was the first time he showed so many expressions in a day!

"Thank you everyone for participating in the Annual Harvest Festival!" Mayor Hamilton announced with that usual smile of his. "Now, as everyone already knew, this year will be a bit different. There will be a second part of this festival after we announce the winners and three of the top chefs will create an original dish in front of everyone's eager gazes! I am pretty sure I informed the people who entered that they might be one of the top three and prepare an orginal dish. Of course, you can always forfeit if you are not confident with your dish the next person will enter. However, you wouldn't get prizes and it's your loss because I ate it." Hamilton patted his tummy, making some people laugh.

"Ooh, Angela, nice to see you here on time." Hamilton pointed at me, and everyone turned to stare at us, all tired and panting, getting off our horses. Ignoring murderous glares from Kathy, Hamilton continued. "I will now announce 3rd place…" He paused, making people anxious. "Drumroll!"

Kathy looked like she was about to toss her horse up at Hamilton on the stage.

Scowling, Kathy remarked, "I guess I am not the only one irritated by that old guy.

We saw Gill stomping up the stage and he snatched the microphone from Hamilton. He snatched the little paper thing as well. "Third place, Anissa. Second place, Chase. First place, Angela. Please note that these places can change in the next round, so stick around. Winners come up. Please prepare for the next stage for it will be starting," he announced bluntly, reading off of the index card. He glanced at his wrist. "In exactly 27 minutes and 42 seconds." Like a gust of wind, he walked off.

"Chase?" I called when we were setting up our stations. From the corner of my eye, I saw Kasey staring intensely at me. "Did… this extra event ever happen before?" For some reason, I had an urge to talk to him. I didn't quite understand why…

"Never in the five years have I participated. I am not sure if this has happened before; you have to ask Yolanda and the other senior citizens to be sure," he replied, peeling orange skins. Our eyes met for a brief moment, and he turned away, setting his beautiful violet eyes on Colleen. (o.o;;) "Last year… Colleen won second place and Ruth won third. The other years before that… it was something similar as well." He turned his gaze back at me, making me somewhat happy for some reason. "I wonder why they didn't participate this year. It's as if… the adults are on to something. You know the index card with the results of the first part of the Harvest Festival? Kathy was surprisingly in 5th, with Renee in 4th. I am not saying they are horrible cooks, but they are usually behind most of their mothers."

I stared curiously at the table the adults sat at, chatting in a warm atmosphere. Maybe Chase was right… they might be on to something. After all, even Taylor is sitting on the bench besides his parents, holding a video camera. Usually… he would be doing mischievous things to anger his father. I was anxious to find out what they were up to. I love mysteries!

**Chase POV**

"Start," Gill nonchalantly recited. I immediately started to whisk cream, orange juice I freshly squeezed, and yogurt together. I stole a glance at Angela, who was making all her movements in stiff, robot-like motions. It was extremely unusual. She would always do everything in graceful, pretty movements, like she loved to do everything she was doing. There was fear in her eyes and she five times slower than usual. Does it really make a difference? Whether people are looking at you or not?

I suppose she was making some kind of seafood, seeing her fry several hand-sized tunas. She was finally loosening up, but she accidentally dropped a still-hot fish onto the palm of her hand. With her fast reactions, she would have easily dodged that, but being stiff because of stage fright or something like that, it scorched her right palm. "Kya!" she yelped and she stared at her throbbing hand, where it suffered a first-degree burn. She winced and ignored it. Was she stupid? At least soak it in cold water or something; for like, five seconds! She took a slow, deep breath and sighed. Suddenly, fear was washed away from her eyes and her movements were graceful once again; it was how it should be. I wanted to heave a sigh of relief, but I couldn't stop worrying about the burn on her _right _hand when she was _right_ handed. She used her right hand for pretty much everything and the first-degree burn would sting every time it touched something!

"Stupid Angela."

Angela's head immediately shot up from her salmon and glanced around. Her gaze landed on me, and she smiled. "I heard that, Chase."

BA-THUMP. My heart decides to skip a beat after seeing only a smile of hers; what is wrong with me?

"Angela! You better not lose!" Kasey shouted. She frowned at him; I was confused. I thought she secretly liked him or something and tried to hide from everyone. But… she looked so angry looking at his face.

She sprinkled what looked grinded ginger or something like that because of the color onto a small side dish of her Japanese cuisine. She lifted it up to move it another table which she labeled the 'Finished' table. On her way there, she tripped over her rucksack and knocked over almost _half _of the dishes she completed.

The majority of the people stared wide-eyed at how clumsy the brunette was at the moment when it counted. I heard Kasey hiss, "Shit," but I wasn't fuming in anger for my friend. I was thinking the same thing. Shit. For these types of events, the results will be evaluated in three parts: performance, taste, and appearance. In terms of taste and appearance, what ever Angela makes will get her first place over me. However, dropping something damages the performance part by a lot. The situation was not in Angela's favor.

**…**

**Candace POV**

I nearly jumped out of my spot on the healthy green grass when I saw Angela knock over half of her completed dishes. I was seriously about to scream! But thankfully Angela had fast reactions and fingers that stretched really far. She caught the plates –two plates per hand- with her hands and balanced one on her head! "Candace, can you sit down?" Luna demanded in not a questioning tone, but in more of a statement. "And close your mouth before Julius sees you in such an ugly state."

I blushed profusely and sat back down. I guess I was being too dramatic about Angela's fumble. But I was so embarassinggggggg…

I glanced around the grassy field full of villagers sitting on picnic cloths observing the competition. On a particular checkered picnic cloth, I spotted Renee, Kathy, and this guy wearing a cap that said 'UMA.' I think his was Gray, but I wasn't sure. Anyways, they –excluding Gray, who looked completely bored out of his- looked as worried about Angela's situation as much as I was. Kathy was nibbling her fingernail and mumbling to Renee, "H-How can she drop the plates? Even though she looked so amaing catching all those plates, three still crashed on the ground! They are ruined now! And she can't pick them up and put them back on the plate when everyone's watching! How many points does this take off? Renee, should we jump in front of everyone and somehow block everyone's view so she has a chance to do that? Does she even have enough time left? Tell me, Renee!"

"I… don't think she has much hope of beating Chase at this moment…" Renee almost whispered. She looked very hurt. "The judges will grade her down and Chase is a powerful chef. If she didn't make that mistake she might have won…"

"How can you say such things? Let's pray to the Harvest Goddess right now for her victory!" Kathy shouted.

"If only the Harvest Goddess has the power to make miracles happen," Renee said sadly. Both Kathy and Renee looked like they were about to start sobbing.

Gray rolled his eyes. "There is always next year."

"Pfft," Luna laughed. I guess I wasn't the only one listening. "Look at the way the two of them are death-glaring Gray. Hahaha." Luna turned her attention back to the event happening at the colorful stalls. Now, I just realized the colors of the stalls were according to the contestant's favorite color: Anissa's was more a navy blue, Angela's kind of a sky blue, and Chase's orange. Angela had a beautiful Japanese cuisine completed at the front for everyone to see; with a small salmon (It's small for a salmon, but it looked longer than Angela's rib cage) in a huge plate and smaller plates surrounding it with side dishes like… seaweed and smaller fish and… pickled plums? It didn't look incomplete, thinking back about the ruining of three side dishes. Either she originally planned to have so many side dishes it didn't matter if she messed up a few, or she managed to work fast enough to completely re-make the ruined ones. Either way, she definitely had a chance to beat Chase even after her mess up.

Chase made a very glossy orange cake with four levels. It looked almost like a wedding cake, with it so tall! It was smooth, and was shiny in the afternoon sun. If it was a little more transparent, it would look like a great, orange crystal Chase skillfully crafted. Anissa made a type of spinach stew decorated with differently cut herbs. The appearance wasn't as nearly as amazing as the other two, but since I can smell it faintly even from where I am sitting, it must have a strong taste. Even though it's spinach, I was getting hungry looking at it. It gives kind of a mysterious appearance, the spinach stew. It makes you imagine how good it tastes.

I turned my attention to the small wooden platform (which Hamilton had called a stage) and noticed Gill standing on it, right hand on his hip and staring intently at his watch. I glanced at mine and it was time. I hope Angela is done with whatever she is doing because- "Stop," Gill demanded coldly. "Time's up. Bring your food to the judges table." And with his head held high, he walked off.

I nudged Luna, waking her from her Dreamworld after staring at Gill. "He's so good-looking…" I rolled my eyes.

I saw the judges taste every single one of Angela's side dishes and I clapped my hands together and shut my eyes tightly, praying for Angela's victory- no I am not asking for that much. Please… Harvest Goddess… don't let her get 3rd…

I heard a movement of chairs and opened one eye. Renee's father, Cain, stood up and handed a small piece of paper to a scowling most-likely-very-bored-and-irritated Gill. Gill took it and trudged onto the stage, tapping the microphone to get everyone's attention. He didn't have to wait for more that a second. Everyone was anxious to know who won, and want to leave already because they have been out here for three hours now. There was an orange-pink sunset in the back ground and it was beautiful.

Gill opened the folded results and even his eye widened at the results. Luna started to fidget in her spot, very anxious to know the results. After all, even the cold Gill made a reaction. Just what kind of result can it be? "Third place… Anissa." I heaved a very loud sigh of relief. Thank you, Harvest Goddess. Gill slightly bit his lip as he took a small breath to announce this next shocking result.

"Second place… Angela."

**Angela POV**

"Second place… Angela." I wanted to jump and scream and laugh and jump in triumph. I did it! I purposely lost to Chase and no one else (to not 'shame' myself) and made it like it wasn't intentional. Oh my goddess! I did it! "…Angela," Gill called, interrupting my happy thoughts. I just hope I wasn't smiling sheepishly…

"Yes?" I replied. Was he going to ask why I was smiling? Although I am not too sure whether I was or not…

"…" He stared at me weirdly. "Come receive your prize."

"Oh!" I scratched my head. "Oops." I heard some adults chuckle to laugh off some of their disappointment. I know Cain and Yolanda are very disappointed in me…

Gill handed me a wrapped box in hot pink (no offense to hot pink lovers, but it was… bleh). I thanked him and almost ran into Chase. I smiled at him, happy he won. There was confusion in his eyes, but he quickly regained coolness and smiled back. His smile was as pretty as usual. It made me feel like a great friend because his smile seemed genuine when he was with me, unlike how he always smiles at Maya…

Maya… she's been up in her room a lot more recently. I wonder what's wrong.

I felt happy I lost on purpose. I wanted to protect that smile. If I beat him… he might treat me with the same coldness he did before the Harvest Festival. I had so many other friends to turn to… Kathy, Renee, Phoebe, Luke, Owen, Yolanda, Gill… but I felt lonely. Perhaps I am weak after all. I feel insecure without the warmth of a single friend. I guess I always have to have all my friends nice to me for me to feel safe. How much weaker can I get? "Congratulations on first place!" I happily said, grinning from ear to ear. He smiled too and thanked me. "Your orange cake was really pretty."

He thanked me again. "Where are your fish and the side dishes?" He lifted a big box in one of his hands I just now noticed. I inwardly slapped myself. How can I not notice?

"I donated it to Hamilton. He was asking if he could keep it at least five times," I answered, partially disappointed I wasn't able to eat some of the miso salmon.

Chase scoffed. "That fattie. I wonder how many Harvest Festival dishes he stole in his years in office to turn him into such a round rollie-pollie- What are you doing?"

I looked up with the most innocent expression I could make. "Nothing much; keep talking. Well… I think it took at least ten years because-"

"Can you give my cake box back? Angela, don't make that face. No one will fall for it."

I sulked and reluctantly handed back the box. "But I wanted to try it and you're supposed to respect the first place winner… And you got blue wrapping paper…"

Chase glanced at the first place box that was wrapped with blue wrapping paper, not HOT PINK, and shrugged. "It's just wrapping paper. Maybe your reward is better than mine. Besides, I can give you a few slices if you really want to have some. Until then, _I_ will hold it. I can't make a girl hold my stuff."

"What if the girl wants to hold it? You're not making me," I argued, crossing my arms and making a serious face.

He smiled. "We-"

"If he doesn't want you to ruin his manly pride, then don't. It should be the other way around, after all. Except, here, it's an exception since the guy's so weak and the girl's so masculine," An annoying voice remarked.

"Kasey," I growled.

"I need to talk to you, si- whoa!" A rock dangerously grazed his left cheek.

I turned to Chase, bowing. "Sorry you have to see that." I glared at Kasey once again. "Maybe I'll carry boxes for you next time. Bye!" I ran away, pushing Kasey towards his forest cottage.

**Third Person POV**

Angela gave Chase one last reassuring look before she pushed Kasey towards his shack, which now was upgraded to a cottage because he started to do some farm work. Well, at least Angela thought it was a reassuring look. Chase saw –and might have exaggerated it a bit due to his constant worry for Angela- panicked and confused eyes. Her usual chocolate brown eyes were a grayish brown. After Angela was out of sight, he secretly followed. However, he didn't notice that behind him, Kathy and Renee had seen the whole thing and decided to also secretly follow Chase and Angela. After Chase was a safe distance ahead, the two girls 'ninja stalked' him.

Chase glanced around the forest, unsure where he was. He didn't think Angela would walk so fast while pushing Kasey. Now, they were out of sight but he couldn't start running everywhere, frantically looking for them. They might hear or spot him.

He looked around aimlessly until… -clack.- Chase looked down and saw that he was standing on a wooden trail. He followed it the long wooden road and occasionally on the nearby trees, he saw scribbles most likely caused by a knife or something. They were hard to make out, since it was bark and everything. Kathy and Renee were tailing Chase on the endless wooden road as well, until they reached deep into the forest, where Kasey's cottage was.

Angela slapped Kasey's hand that grasped her wrist. Apparently, after they got out of Chase's sight and thought they lost him, Kasey grabbed Angela's wrist and didn't let go. "Why did you bring me here?" Angela snapped. She was still mad about Kasey raising captured spiders in his bathroom.

"You know why," he snapped back. He turned his head and finally faced Angela. With one look at his facial expression, she understood.

"Oh. You want to talk about the Harvest Festival," Angela replied in a calm, cheerful tone. After all, she was prepared for this since the beginning of the cooking competition. By this time, the two employees of Sundae Bar and the daughter of the owners of Brownie Ranch* planted themselves behind a bush, observing.

"Yes I would like to talk about the Harvest Festival," Kasey growled. Chase clenched his fists in his hiding place. '_How dare he say something like that to my friend!_' he thought. Angela forced a sweet smile and placed her hands on her hips. With a calm smile, she stared up at Kasey, who was around 5'11, and Angela confessed to Chase before that she was only 5'4 and she never wore heels. Angela looked really tiny standing next to Kasey, especially when she was intimidating him. Behind her forced smile, there was a murderous aura taking the shape of a very big and scary ram. Behind Kasey, there was a dragon*****. "Why did you lose? You assured me you would win," Kasey retorted.

"It was inevitable," Angela shrugged, then returned Kasey's glare with another forced smile with a murderous ram behind her. **A/N: Now, this scene is starting to look manga-like. o.o I hope this doesn't bother manga/anime haters.** "My performance was… dreadful, faulty, and maybe even reaching the level of garbage."

There was a venomous silence, the ram and dragon biting at each other's weak spots (in their anime world). Even though supposedly the ram is weaker and smaller than the dragon, like displayed here, Angela, around 7 inches shorter than Kasey, was battling internally and if they ever sparred in a hand-to-hand duel, Angela is the destined victor. "You've had band performances in elementary through high school. You were quite often the section leader, therefore sitting in the front row in the first chair. People stared at you then and Mellie***** always made your hair and clothes stand out the most. You didn't screw up even once."

"It's different, group and individual competitions. Remember the time I squeaked like twice at the recital in fifth grade? You made fun of me for a week after that," Angela reminded in a soft voice.

"That was your first year learning the clarinet. Mom said you didn't have to worry too much about it," Kasey said, wincing at the mere mention of his deceased mother. "It was your first year and you only learned for about eight months before the recital. You were a noob and yet you only squeaked twice in the entire song. You were also nervous. I know you are not that clumsy, Angela."

"It…" Angela began to say. She clenched her fists just like Momo Hinamori from Bleach did when she was nervous. '_What am I going to say to counter this?_' she thought in panic. "It's because this counted… The recital was just to show off to the parents and friends how the student improved in a year," she said firmly yet quietly.

"Again!" Kasey almost screeched. "You always argue with that certain, overconfident tone! Only to me, your brother, too! With Jennie, Jessica, Andrew, that chef, that hot waitress, EVERY SINGLE ONE of your friends, you answer uncertainly, like you are inferior to them. But you are not! You are the daughter of the rich Hyuga family, and have very precious blood!"

"Here you go again, Kasey. Going on and on and on about how our family is so 'special.' I mean, sure it's cool our grandmother was half German and the richest young lady in all of Japan, and sure it's cool our grandfather was a famous Japanese pro wrestler. It's cool that they fell in love, despite their parents continued rejection of their marriage. So they eloped to America, and had a daughter. Their daughter, carrying blood of a lady with so much politeness and a fierce pro wrestler who can lift small helicopters, fell in love with an engineer. Together, they built a powerful company that rivaled Windows. They had two children, a son, and a daughter. The family of four lived happily in their mansion together until one day the parents were killed in an accident and the son ran away to pursue his dream," Angela said with a dramatic voice and hand motions, mocking a certain conversation the siblings had before.

"Hey-" Kasey began, but he was interrupted with the snap of a twig. Chase.

There was a silence as the siblings how realized they were watched. Kathy sprung up, covered in leaves. "You were siblings?"

Renee reluctantly stood up as well. She massaged her leg. "Ah… sitting down for too long. Angela, so you are like… 1/16***** German. That explains your natural brown hair."

"Renee, you're here too?" Angela asked, speechless.

Kasey got onto a knee and took Renee's hand. "I see you are named Renee. Beautiful. It suits your… eyes." He smiled and kissed her hand.

Angela slapped it. "She has a boyfriend-to-be. Lay off! Go back to California!" Kasey growled and walked towards his cottage door. He had enough already. "So who stepped on the twig?"

Renee and Kathy looked at each other. "Twig? We were sitting down the whole time. And I was sitting really still!" Kathy said. "Right, Renee?"

Renee nodded. "And my leg is asleep now…"

"Then that means someone else is here?" Angela asked.

There was a soft cough and four heads turned to the direction of a certain blueberry bush. "I guess I am here too?"

"Chase?" Angela's gasped in shock. Her eyes looked like it was about to fall out of her sockets.

"Well, I think you should tell the village about our relationship soon before these three spread it before you do," Kasey remarked. He smirked a little before he closed the door. "Have fun explaining."

"It's all your fault!" Angela screamed, pointing an accusing finger at the closed cottage door. "I am going to ask Finn to demote his cottage back to a shack!"

"Don't you dare!"

"So you were listening."

* * *

**At first, I was going to continue the last four lines in the next chapter, leaving a HUGE cliffhanger, because chapters ending in cliffhangers make me feel accomplished for some reason. But since I hate cliffhangers as a fanfiction reader, and authors have lives and I have to wait around for THE REST OF MY LIFE for them to finish their stories, and I usually dry to death waiting for updates. So, I made the ending less cliffhangerish, although I don't think it helps much. -sigh-**


	15. Thanksgiving

**I must warn this was an epic fail of a chapter. After Angela runs away, that was pretty much it (rough draft-wise, at least). You can say I didn't have any ideas AT ALL after Angela decided she ran away. AND I was off reading fanfictions for a week hoping an idea to suddenly spring up in my mind. Unfortunately, that will never happen. So not only I was late, I must say this chapter was... horrible. But then again, there's no way this chapter would be too good, considering it's just kind of a time where Chase and Angela become a little closer, before "Leafie" comes to shake things up a bit.**

* * *

**Orange Plus Blue Equals?**

**Chapter 15- Thanksgiving**

**Angela POV**

"Um… um…" I stuttered. "Kasey-"

"As a friend of yours, I would like to hear your side of the story. That is, if you don't mind," Kathy said, shooting daggers at me.

"O…okay," I replied, frightened. "So… how much did you guys hear?"

"All of it. From beginning to the end," Chase retorted.

I sniffed. "That means I have to explain a lot of things, huh?"

"Yup."

"W-Where to start…"

"How about you tell us why you came to this island," Renee said in the kindest voice so far. _Phew…_ "Did you know about this island's legends? I am pretty sure you had something to do with the rainbows." _Evil question… not Renee. The question is the evil one, not Renee…_ But then I swear I saw an evil glint on her pretty face...

"I came to Waffle Island to escape city life… I guess," I said. That was half of the reason though.

"You guess," Kathy echoed, giving me a blank face. "So did you know about this island's legends?" She stared at me. "Don't think you can escape from us, Angela."

"I… I…" The three of them stared at me like wolves. "I saw the Harvest Goddess in my dream…"

Kathy and Renee both burst into laughter, but Chase stared at me blankly, deciding whether to believe me or not. I hope he decides not too because he his unable to see Finn and everyone else. It's hard to prove it to him. "Okay, okay, Angela. We'll stop bugging you about that, since you are so uncomfortable to answer that question to bring the Harvest Goddess into this," Kathy said. "But tell us about you, Angela! We _are _your friends, right?" Kathy made the saddest face I've even seen.

"Angela… you shouldn't-"

Kathy flashed Kasey a death glare. In terms of physical strength, Kathy would lose. However, Hayden, Kathy's dad can turn Kasey into grape jam. He experienced it first hand at the fireworks festival… "We are siblings…" And I told them all there was to tell about my family situation.

**…**

Kathy was wiping her tears with a handkerchief (that she borrowed from me) after hearing my story. We were in Kasey's 'upgraded' cottage now, and all of us were sitting on a variety of things; chairs, bedside tables… suitcases, because Kasey only had one chair (and he was sitting in it; what a gentleman he is). "Such a TRAGIC past!" she exclaimed dramatically. Renee nodded in agreement and sniffled a little. Being Chase, he stared blank faced, but his eyes were a little… let's say they were different from usual.

"It's not that bad… the kids in Africa have the true tear-jerking stories," I mumbled.

"Don't you feel soooo much better now that you told someone about yourself? That means you've opened up to people!" Kathy exclaimed, happy again. "It's a good thing you decided to trust us and say it. I was worried it you refuse to tell us and we have to result to the _extreme_." She was sounding like Luke, without the happy face (cry).

"Y-yeah, I guess…" I replied solemnly.

"You'll be fine," Kathy assured, patting my back. "You know a lot of things about me, and half of them are bad things." She had to mumble that last phrase.

I nervously laughed.

"So you pretty much ran away from New York…" Renee said. "What about your friends?"

I heard Kasey snort. I turned to glare at him, but I was scared. I wanted to hide it, but they are probably going to go to the 'extremes' to find out about me, huh…

Kathy looked like she hit the jackpot. "Oooh… something juicy?" She had a scary not-Kathy-like smirk on her face.

"W-why are you so insistent on learning about my past?" I asked. It felt weird; I was actually talking back!

"As friends, we would like to learn about you, Angela…" Renee said, giving me the guilt trip again.

"Yeah!" Kathy agreed with her hands on her hips. "Since you helped us before, it is our turn to help you! Right, Chase?"

"Huh?" Chase seemed surprised that he was suddenly mentioned. "Sure…"

Kasey smirked at him.

I glanced at my watch. "The sun will be setting soon. I have to go now!" Without a proper explanation, I bolted out the door.

"Why is she in so much of a hurry?" I heard Kathy ask.

I can imagine my brother stare at my disappearing back and smirk. He's always smirking at me or Chase. "Time to guide the animals back into the barn." I was surprised he would even remember.

**…**

A week passed and I had been avoiding to answer Kathy or Renee's questions about my friends for a week now, and I think they gave up. (Thank goodness) Kasey helped make excuses, and it's weird because _now_ he decides to be a good big brother (after all these years). It's been winter for a few days now and I've been very uneasy about this coming Christmas. What am I supposed to say to them, after running away? "Angela-san…" Anissa said.

"Y-yes?" I answered.

"What seeds were you going to buy?" Anissa asked, and it seems like it was her second time asking.

"Uh… I guess Buckwheat seeds, since there's no other choice."

She nodded and filled a bag with enough Buckwheat seeds to fill my field. "So Angela," she said after I paid. "Who are you going to give Thanksgiving cakes to?"

"Everyone," I responded. "I just hope I have enough ingredients…"

Anissa gaped. "Everyone? There's a number of residents on Waffle Island; the four of us on Souffle Farm, the ranch…" And she attempted to name everyone.

"I am thankful for everyone, so to express my gratitude, I'll give them cakes!"

"Hmph, such an enthusiastic voice this early in the morning…" Craig mumbled almost angrily, rubbing his temples.

"Craig!" Ruth shouted. "It's about time you woke up! The field is covered in weeds!"

"It's covered in snow; we wouldn't be able to plant anything in it anyway!"

"So Angela," Anissa said to me, ignoring her parents' daily routine. "If you need any help, feel free to ask me. You were the one who persuaded Taylor to come back home."

"Thank you," I said, bowing. "See you tomorrow!"

"Be sure to visit soon!" It was Ruth's voice. I smiled and closed the door. I have a lot of cakes to give out on a single day. Would they even fit in my house?

**…**

"Yolanda?" I asked.

My mentor glanced up from the book she was reading. "Yes, Angela?"

"For a day, can I borrow the Sundae Inn's oven?" I stopped. "Of course I will be willing to pay the rental fee."

Yolanda cocked an eyebrow and glanced at Chase, who was currently using the oven to make Herb fish. "Why, of course, Angela. Why couldn't you? Chase uses it for free all the time, don't you, Chase?"

He mumbled something like Yolanda didn't pay him enough for him to afford an oven, or something like that. "Thank you, Yolanda!"

"Your welcome, Angela. So which day are you planning on using it?

"Either on the 9th, or really early morning of the 10th."

"So you are participating in the Thanksgiving Festival. Who are you giving cakes to?" Her eyes were sparkling a little.

"Everyone of course."

"Everyone?" Yolanda made the same reaction as Anissa.

"And I was supposed to surprise everyone…" I glared at my feet in frustration.

"Is this a rash goal from your brother?" Yolanda asked.

"No! I decided myself. This is only a tiny way to thank people for helping me this year."

"If you say so… I am not stoppin' you but this would turn out to be surprisingly expensive…"

"It's fine, Yolanda," I smiled.

"And another thing, it seems like you have to share the oven with Chase now." I flinched when I saw a look on Chase's face that clearly stated, 'I am not handing it over to you.'

"What should I do…? The oven at home would be too small…" I wondered to myself. I looked up at Chase and skipped over to him. "How many cakes are you planning on making, Chase?" I asked him.

He stared at me, and retorted, "None of your business." I felt like I was rejected as a friend just then. Maybe this is how Kathy, Renee, and maybe even he felt when I refused to tell them about myself…

**Chase POV**

**Sundae Inn**

**9:00 AM, Thanksgiving Morning, Front door.**

I opened the door to Sundae Inn. It took a lot of willpower to wake up this early. I rubbed my eyes. I thought I was dreaming. On every single table of the Sundae Inn, it was filled with three or four cakes, of different flavors too! I walked over to one table, and each cake was labeled with a name of a villager. _This is definitely Angela's handwriting._ I glanced around, not seeing her anywhere.

I looked in the kitchen, and the oven was carelessly left open. I scowled and closed it, thinking of scolding my clumsy co-worker. I thought I kicked something and looked down. It was Angela, asleep against the stove! I kicked her a little. "Hey… Angela." She didn't move at all. I pulled her cheeks and pinched her nose, but she slept like the dead! I tried to drag her out of the kitchen because I might kick her when I am making my cakes, but halfway out of the kitchen, I accidentally dropped her. _Shit._

I guess she awoke when her head came in contact with the ceramic floor, because she slammed her fist against the floor in anger. She pushed herself up and glared at the world. She saw me and the anger on her face washed away. "Oh, Chase!" I guess she is bad with mornings.

**…**

"How exactly are you going to give these cakes to every single person on this island in time? You can't ride you horse," I asked.

"I guess I have to deliver them to everyone by hand then," she replied.

"Wouldn't that mean you have to walk around the island?"

"Of course!"

"Isn't that… kind of far?"

"Nope!"

I sweat-dropped. There was no way she could carry all those cakes in one trip, even with her super-human strength. She wasn't an octopus. "Do… you need help?"

A smile appeared on her face. "Thank you, Chase! Eh? What's wrong?"

"…D-don't look at me right now." I covered my red face with my right hand. I felt like a stupid high schooler, blushing whenever he sees the smile of the girl he likes. Since when was I so sensitive?

**…**

I scowled, dragging my feet. "Are you at least a little tired at all?"

She turned to me and observed my behavior. "Nope. Haha, could it be you're not strong in sports?" She laughed a little.

"Do I seem like it?" I growled.

"Hmm… I guess not." She opened the door of the Sundae Inn (which was now the Sundae Bar). "I guess it was smart to deliver cakes to people who lived in Waffle Town last. I don't think we could walk all the way to the Ganache Mine District in time when it's already a quarter past six."

"Angela," Yolanda called. "I moved your cakes into Room 5. There were just too many things that had to fit in the fridge."

"Oh, okay," she said. She jogged up the stairs as I dragged my feet behind her.

"Hey Angela…" I said to her when I picked up the last cake. "Why does my cake have a flattened pinkcat on it? Everyone else had an ordinary cake without a flattened flower."

She stopped; her face was facing the wall. Her ears were… pink? "Um… to show my gratitude? I heard you liked pinkcats..."

"What did I do?" I asked. My heart was beating twice as fast was usual. _Does that mean…_

"Well… let's say it's a secret," she replied, and she briskly walked out the room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" And I ran after her. I glanced at a light blue box sitting in the corner of the room. It was my Thanksgiving cake I wanted to give Angela. I guess I'll give it to her later…


	16. Island of Bishies

**Eh... It was going to be longer, but I... Anyways, I am still very sorry about being late and that last chapter being such... a failure of a chapter. That's why I updated 2 chapters at once (at least I tried to) so you can hurry and forget about the ugly chapter and move onto the next one!**

**And I know there wasn't a Christmas Festival in Tree of Tranquility (but I think there should be one) so I'll just make it up and put it one the 25th of Winter! :DD**

**I guess I don't know the real meaning of bishies, but I see it used alot when referring to good-looking guys. So if it means something else, let's pretend it means good-looking guy. o.o  
**

* * *

Angela stared blankly at the blue box she received from Chase a few days back. While she was off daydreaming, the sprites were having another meeting, again. "You know, Finn, the Harvest Goddess asked us about the mission about Angela yesterday and…" Alan said.

"And?" The sprites were watching Angela from a distance, so she wouldn't hear.

"After discussing, she thinks Angela is in love with Chase!" Alan sang. "And the other way around too."

Finn raised his eyebrow. "I knew that a long time ago."

Alan looked a little disappointed but regained his enthusiasm. "Anyways, she gave a new mission besides helping Angela and Chase get together. She told us to watch that "Leafie" and make sure Chase doesn't lose to him."

"You better devise a plan quickly because "Leafie" is coming tomorrow," Finn warned.

"That's why we need your help!" Ben said, his arms all over the place. "You know Angela the most."

"If only we were big enough to do any difference…" Daren cried.

"…We can use our powers to turn into humans…" Edge quietly suggested.

"Some of us don't have as much magic reserves as much as you do, Edge," Collin scoffed, making Edge sob.

"I'm sorry…"

"You know, Finn," Daren said. "I wonder when Angela-sama will eat that cake. Do you think it'll rot and give her a stomach ache?"

"…"

"I mean, it's possible; it's been sitting there for a day now. Angela-sama had been staring at it with mixed expressions on her face and refusing to place it in the fridge," Alan reminded.

"Then… I guess we don't have worry about this "Leafie" then since she is so moved just by receiving a cake from Chase," Ben sighed.

"I wouldn't be so certain," Finn said. "There's a photo album of Angela's Elementary, Middle, and High school years. "Leafie" is in almost every picture, along with a girl named Jennie, who's Angela's best friend." Finn glanced around at the shocked faces. "I am worried about this year's Christmas and New Year's, how about you guys?" He received a lot of nods.

**…**

**Orange Plus Blue Equals?**

**Chapter 16- Island of Bishies  
**

**Angela POV **

I couldn't help but wake up earlier than usual today, on Winter 15th. The boat should be arriving around 8, and I wanted to at least go pick up my friends. After farm work, of course. I've had many conversations with the Harvest Goddess before (with Kasey following along to admire her beauty) and she said she always uses almost all of her recovered powers to make sure the 1st and 15th of every season is a sunny day, for the tourists. _My friends would be able to see the five rainbows I always admire every morning_, I happily thought. I patted my last goat and whistled for Shiro.

"Angela!" Jennie shouted from the front of the boat.

I was standing on the wooden dock, waving to the coming boat. "HI JENNIEE!" Shiro neighed while kicking up his two front legs, helping me say hi.

"Nice horse you have there, Angela!"

I smiled; they weren't mad at me, _at least not yet_.

**…**

"I guess that magazine was telling the truth," Jennie said, looking around with sparkles in her eyes. "There really are rainbows!"

"Why would you think they are lying?" I asked, carrying one of Jess's (another friend) three suitcases.

"Some people do," Andrew replied. I whispered a tiny 'oh,' and showed them the way to the Sundae Inn.

I knocked on the big wooden door. "It's no use, Angela," Jess said. "They are not open until 9." She pointed at the sign.

Then the door opened. "Good morning, Angela," Colleen said. "Oh my, your friends?"

I nodded. "Good morning, Colleen."

She bowed to them. "Welcome to Waffle Island, friends of Angela. Hurry, come in, it's cold outside."

"How many rooms are you planning on staying in?" Colleen asked while looking down at a piece of paper, counting the number of empty rooms behind Jake's (her husband's) huge desk.

"Three… I suppose," Andrew replied, after exchanging glances with everyone else.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Colleen… didn't you say you only had two rooms left?"

"One, actually," she replied, scanning the piece of paper. "Either you all share the same room or you... like play rock-paper-scissors for it or something."

"Do you take us as children?" Jess scoffed.

"No... but I can't think of any other-"

"It's okay, Colleen," Andrew assured. "My friend here is just bad at rock-paper-scissors so she doesn't want to play it."

Jess puffed her cheeks, frustrated. "Can't we play chopsticks instead?"

"More tourists might be coming so you better occupy this empty room before none of you guys get it," Colleen warned.

"Fine then, rock-paper-" Jess glared at Andrew. "SCISSORS! HA! I WIN!" She stared triumphantly as she looked down the the three hands, two making paper and one making scissors.

**…**

"…How could Jess win?" Andrew asked no one in particular. "I beat her ten million other times and she wins when it actually counts?" He scoffed then turned to me. "Where are we going to stay now? Your place?" He pointed at my farm.

I blushed, the two of them staring at my untidy farm. "I only have one room… but I have in a mind a place Jennie can stay in…"

"Angela, you're the best!" Jennie bear-hugged me. I smiled, patting her head. It's not often that I am taller than someone.

"So… am going to sleep in the streets in the freezing winter?" Andrew mumbled.

"Well…" I began to say, only to be interrupted by Kasey.

"Heyyyy! Andrew! Nice to see you!" Kasey, yelled, running from the forest behind my house.

"Hey, Kasey, it's been a while," Andrew replied, slapping Kasey on the back.

"It has, hasn't it?" Kasey replied with a huge smile pasted on his face. He smirked at me before continuing. "You have a problem, Andy-Andy?" I shivered at my brother's nickname for Andrew. Then again, 'Leafie' isn't so much better.

"Apparently, I do," he said, placing his palm on his forehead. "There's no place left in the Sundae Inn, and there's no room at your place, huh?"

"Yup, Andy-Andy, there's no place at all, not to mention my place is a dump," he glared at me while saying this. _Then try to expand it, freeloader_, I couldn't help but think. "But," he looked at me with a very evil expression. "I am sure Angela does."

"I don't have any space at my house," I repeated.

"Not your house, you pervert," Kasey said with an overly-dramatic voice._ Was he always like this around his friends?_ "I mean your friends. You are friends with all the available girls _and _boys on this island. I am sure one of them has room. Best friends, actually," he added, smirking.

"Not best friends," said while sighing. "Besides, I am not being a very reliable friend if I am asking them to make room for a stranger."

"If they are your friends it is good enough," Kasey said. "That's what Toby told me when I ran into him this morning at the waterfall." He smirked at me again.

"Geez… he's just being a friend," I reminded.

"Yeah, yeah," Kasey said, waving it off. "No go ask some of your male friends if they have any room. You're popular; they'll listen." I glared at Kasey one more time before leaving my friends at my farm. I walked through the cut root of the old Mother Tree that Luke smashed when I first came here. It was a hilarious memory. I remember Owen killing Luke in a headlock for hurting the Mother Tree. Bo didn't help him because he agreed as well. In the end, I was the one who saved him, and he welcomed me into 'his circle of brothers' with Owen and Bo. I remember Luke was too lazy to change into 'the circle of brothers and a sister' so he told me to be a boy whenever he was around. He received another headlock from Owen for being rude. I bet I am boring you with the past, huh... So after I walked through the cut root, I knocked on the door of the Carpenter's, not knowing my friends (and a brother) had decided to follow me.

**Jennie POV**

We decided to follow Angela to see how she acted around her new friends. The three of us kept a safe distance from her so she probably wouldn't notice us and we can watch and listen to her and her friends as long as we kept quiet. After Angela knocked on the door of the Carpenter's (after grinning at the huge root), I turned to Kasey. "Angela hasn't changed at all after coming here, hasn't she… after becoming a farmer from being the daughter of a prestigious family."

"I don't think she'll ever change," Kasey replied while smiling, showing his brotherly side. It's strange how he would always help her from behind, but would never admit it to Angela and would do things to make her hate him. "She never acted spoiled even when Mom and Dad wanted to give her a lot of things. She was never greedy. And look at her now. She's still the same _people magnet_ as before. She attracts guys _and_ girls. Thank goodness she's straight."

I chuckled a little at his jokes and stared at the door of the 'supposedly' closed Carpenter's. They were closed but they still opened the door for her. She really was a people magnet. Angela was standing a little outside the doorway and was talking to the people inside. I thought those details weren't really important so I asked Kasey, "So, are there a lot of good-looking guys on this island?"

Andrew's eyes sank. "I thought you told me I was enough!"

"Geez, what's wrong with looking, Andrew?" I answered. "I am just curious if country boys are hotter than city boys." I saw him sulk a little. I got onto my toes to reach up and pat his head. "Just admiring their looks, I won't like them in that way. It's exactly like the way you look at those girls on the cover of beach magazines that you like to read," I said, giving him a glare. Andrew suddenly decided that his shoes were very interesting and stared down. Che. And he was about to call me shallow. "So, Kasey, are there?"

"The guys here are okay, of course I am the best looking-" Kasey began to say.

"See ya later, An!" A loud voice interrupted. A blue-haired boy ran out of the Carpenter's to send Angela off. "Be sure to tell the next time you cut down trees in the forest! I'll show you my awesome new trick!" he yelled, flexing his arms. Angela smiled and waved, beginning to walk down the Carpenter's steps.

"He's pretty cute," I commented, making Andrew and Kasey sulk.

"Cuter than me?" I heard both of them ask. _They are so funny._

"Yeah." I didn't turn to look at their expressions but I can imagine they were very sad. I kept my eyes glued on the good-looking blue haired boy.

"Luke!" Another cute boy ran out (a blonde one this time). He grabbed his arm, attempting to haul 'Luke' back into the Carpenter's. I was just hoping these two cute boys wouldn't get hurt… "You'll wake the neighbors."

Luke waved it off. "No worries. Owen wouldn't mind, Bo."

"Yes I would," Another good-looking guy walked over, scowling at Luke. "It's a good thing I was forging a new hammer for Angela with Ramsey. If I wasn't and was still sleeping, I would have to hear your voice first thing in the morning. That would have ruined my day." He rubbed his temples.

"You'll be fine, Owen," Angela assured softly, slapping Owen playfully on the back.

"OUCH!" Owen fell face-first onto the ground. "…Angela…" he growled angrily. "You hurt me when you are awake too, huh?" **(A/N: Referring back to Chapter 6, where Angela beat him up in her sleep)**

"Ehh? I see you and Luke do that a lot… so… I can't?" Angela asked.

"It's not that it's not okay, but you shouldn't hit people so hard with your inhuman strength," Owen replied sourly while picking himself off of the ground.

"Oh… I'm sorry," Angela replied solemnly.

Owen had a small smile on his face while he patted Angela's head lightly once. "Don't worry, little sis. Older bro is strong."

Angela looked up at Owen and smiled a little. "That's good."

"AWWW SO CUTE ANGELA," I couldn't help but fan girl scream. Who would have thought Angela was on this ISLAND OF PARADISE with so many bishies! I am so glad I came to this island. Who cares if it's named after a breakfast? This is candy for my eyes! I should complain to the mayor or something like that later to change it into Candy Cane Island or something.

"J-Jennie?" Angela asked. "Oh yeah. Owen, do you have any room at your place? My friend needs a place to stay at."

"Eh," Owen scratched his head. "Well… it's quite full at my place already… sorry."

"Oh," Angela whispered. "I'll try Brownie Ranch then." She waved good-bye to the three bishies and walked in a different direction.

"Wait for me, Angela!" I yelled, running after her. I bet we'll see more bishies if I followed her. As I thought, country boys are the best!

**…**

Angela was sulking.

I wasn't. I was nearly jumping with joy after I saw this guy named Gray at the Brownie Ranch. 4 bishies so far! 4! And we haven't met all of the townspeople yet. The place called Souffle Farm was a disappointment, though. There was a pretty girl (which doesn't matter too much to me), a middle aged tired-looking lady, a grumpy middle-aged man, and a little kid. The little kid might grow up to become a bishie in like... 10 years, but it's too late by then.

"There wasn't any space at Brownie Ranch…" Angela said sadly. She glanced up at Andrew. "What's left are the people who live in Maple Lake District and Waffle Town. They have smaller houses than people here are Ganache and Brownie." She sighed. "At least Anissa agreed to let Jennie stay at Souffle Farm and we dropped off her luggage there, but there probably won't be other space for Andrew…"

Kasey shrugged. "What about Chase?" Motioning in a direction with his head.

"What about Chase?" Angela asked. She turned and saw a cute peach-haired boy with purple eyes. OH MY GOD. SUPER HOT BISHIEE! "Oh, hi Chase."

"Hurry up and ask him," Kasey urged, pushing Angela toward the hot bishie.

"U-Um… Chase?" Angela stammered. He raised his eyebrow. "Do you… have any space at your place?"

Chase received glares from Kasey (I elbowed him in the ribs to stop him from continuing to glare at the bishie) and returned them (nice going, bishie!). Then, he noticed Andrew. "You…"

Andrew looked at Chase and said, "Hi, Chase. Now you notice. I was getting worried about my lack of presence."

"Ohhh," Kasey smirked. "So you guys know each other." But he made a face that obviously stated he knew that a long time ago. "Since you guys are friends already, wouldn't you be kind enough to give him some room in your home, hmm, Chase?"

Chase grimaced at Kasey and continued to glare at him. "Go to the Sundae Inn. An inn is there for a reason."

"There are no rooms left, Chase," Kasey replied, smirking. "You work there and you didn't know?"

"There was room yesterday. And I work at the Sundae _Bar_ not the Sundae _Inn,_" Chase retorted. I guess there isn't a good relationship between the hot bishie and Kasey…

"There's no room today so what's the difference?"

After a while of glaring, Chase finally replied, "Fine, but he has to sleep on the couch."

"He?" Andrew asked. "I have a name… can it be that you forgot…?"

"Anson or something, right?" Chase smirked.

"It's Andrew!"

"Psh, I knew that," Chase replied. He walked towards a house and opened the door. "So, Andrew, are you moving in or not?"

"Yeah, thanks, Chase," and Andrew dragged his luggage into the house.

"I'll help you move in," I offered.

Angela was about to walk in as well before Kasey grabbed her arm. "We need to talk." And the door closed making it unable to hear what they were going to talk about.

I helped Andrew unpack while saving the thoughts about Angela and Kasey for later. I glanced up the Chase who was pacing around in this kitchen, a frown on his pretty face. Angela was acting strange around him earlier. She was stuttering while talking to a person she looked like she knew quite well! I mean, they are co-workers, after all and Angela is the best person at making friends. And yet she was stuttering. I smiled to myself. Perhaps I can help Angela get her first boyfriend?

"_We need to talk." _

That suddenly got my attention. What could Kasey want to talk to Angela about? Kasey is very sharp when it involves Angela. He probably noticed already. I stared at the handsome chef. One of the reasons why Angela never got a boyfriend despite her friendly and kind nature is because of Kasey, who would secretly threaten boys who had a crush on Angela behind her back. I couldn't help but feel a little worried for this Chase guy.


End file.
